Bloody Skies Book Two: Fourth of Fire
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Leafbare has come and Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze know about their parentage. But Bloodclan are still out there, preparing for another strike. And Starclan has revealed a new message, there is a fourth cat coming. But who? FS inside, R&R 2 of 3
1. Prologue: Dark Message

Full Summary: Leafbare has come and Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze know about their parentage. But Bloodclan are still out there, preparing for another strike and there is a traitor in the midst of the Thunderclan cats. And Starclan has revealed a new message, there is a fourth cat coming. But who is it? An unlikely storm is getting ready to strike and the soon to be four might be the only ones that can save their clan.

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Jayfeather_

Warriors-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice- Toadpaw_

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she cat

Foxclaw- reddish tabby tom

Icesong- white she cat

Apprentices-

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes, is blind

Toadpaw- black and white tom

Rosepaw- dark cream colored she cat

Queens-

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream colored long furred she cat from the horseplace

Millie- striped gray tabby she cat, former kittypet, mother Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes) and Blossomkit (pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits, Snowkit (white she cat), Maplekit (dark brown she cat) and Tigerkit (dark brown tom)

Elders-

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she cat

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_Apprentice- Flamepaw_

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

_Apprentice- Dawnpaw_

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

_Apprentice- Scorchpaw_

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Apprentice- Redpaw_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Owlwing- light brown tom

Oliveheart- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices-

Shrewpaw- dark brown tom

Scorchpaw- dark ginger she cat

Redpaw- dark reddish brown tom

Flamepaw-dark ginger tom

Tigerpaw- striped tabby tom

Dawnpaw- light gray she cat

Queens-

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Elders-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

**Riverclan**

Leader- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

_Apprentice- Willowshine_

Warriors-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

_Apprentice- Mallowpaw_

Graymist- pale gray tabby she cat

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice- Nettlepaw_

Otterheart- dark brown she cat

_Apprentice- Sneezepaw_

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Minnowtail- black she cat

Pebblepelt- gray tom

Apprentices-

Willowshine- pale gray she cat

Mallowpaw- dark brown tom

Sneezepaw- gray tom

Nettlepaw- light brown tom

Copperpaw- dark ginger she cat

Robinpaw- dark tabby she cat

Queen-

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders-

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**Windclan**

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she cat

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short tailed brown tom

_Apprentice- Kestrelwing_

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she cat

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat

Willowclaw- gray she cat

_Apprentice- Swallowpaw_

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark gray paws

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Heathertail- light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

Swallowpaw- dark brown she cat

Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

Elders-

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**Skyclan **

Leader- Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Demonpaw_

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Warriors-

Clovertail- light brown tabby she cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she cat

Rockfur- black tom

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Bouncepelt- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she cat

_Apprentice- Angelpaw_

Sageclaw- pale gray tom

Mintpelt- gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Rainpaw _

Silverclaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Firecloud- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Sandheart- pale brown she cat with ginger stripes

Dreamsong- silvery she cat with blue eyes

Redshadow- reddish black tom with yellow eyes

Robinheart- dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Birdpaw- light brown tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Demonpaw- black tom with white paws and green eyes

Angelpaw- white she cat with black paws and green eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with dark silver and black flecks

Shadowpaw- shadowy black she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Stormsong- light gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Eaglekit, Talonkit and Darkkit

Streamcloud- silver and white she cat, mother of Bluekit, Flowerkit, Stonekit and

Goldkit

Elders-

Patchfoot- black and white tom, can hardly walk because of weak legs

**Cats Outside Clan and Other Animals**

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives by the sea

Crimson- black she cat with crimson red eyes

Flame- dark ginger tom with black paws, rogue

Dream- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws, rogue

Night- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

Ember- dark ginger tom with black paws, rogue

Tiger- gray stripped black and white she cat with bright green eys, loner that lives beyond the abandoned twolegnest

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes, new cat that lives in horseplace with Smoky and Floss

Smoky- gray and white tom

Floss- pale gray and white she cat

Prologue

Dark Message

The clearing was silent, darkness and shadows covered the far reaches of the still forest. Not even the wind stirred in the silence of the night. A single cat crouched beside the pool that stood in the center of the clearing.

"I am sorry that it has to come to this," a voice meowed, it was somber as if it pained the cat to tell the cat in the clearing this.

"It's not your fault," the cat that crouched by the pool replied, "you warned Cinderpelt and now you are warning me."

"How did you know about that?" the voice gasped in surprise.

"He told me," the cat meowed, flicking it's tail in the direction of a dark brown tom.

"Why did you do that?" the voice demanded.

"I honestly don't know. It was as if I knew this day would come," the dark brown tom replied.

The first voice sighed and stepped out into the opening, the cat that crouched by the pool looked up at the blue gray cat, "why me?" it asked the blue gray cat.

The blue gray cat sighed, "It's hard, I know," she meowed, "but it is written in the stars. We cannot change a cats fate, we told this to Cinderpelt and we tell this to you know."

The cat by the pool sighed, "It's alright, Bluestar," it murmured, "I just hope the soon to be four will be able to save the clans."

"How did you know about that?" Bluestar demanded, narrowing her eyes at the dark brown tom.

"I didn't say anything," the dark brown tom protested.

"He didn't say anything, I did," a new voice sounded and Bluestar, the dark brown tom and the cat crouched by the pool turned toward the new sound. A silver and white tom with piercing blue green eyes stood at the other end of the pool.

"I was the one that told the prophecy to this cats ears," the silver and white tom meowed.

"Who are you?" the dark brown tom asked, almost scornfully, "and what right do you have to tell a cat a prophecy of Starclan?"

"I have every right, Tigerstar," the silver and white tom replied, "for I am Star, the first ever leader of Starclan back when the five clans first came to be."

"Star?" Tigerstar meowed, sounding confused.

"I've heard about you from the other Starclan cats but I did not think you existed," Bluestar meowed, her voice was awed.

"I do exist," Star meowed before padding along the bank of the pool, leaving a trail of starry pawprints as he made his way to the cat that crouched by the pool, "I am sorry that it has to be you," he meowed, dipping his head to the cat.

"It's not your fault," the cat replied, "apparently, just like Cinderpelt, this is my destiny."

"Yes, unfortunately, you won't be having the same destiny as Cinderpelt did," Bluestar meowed.

The cat stared at Bluestar incredously but she shook her head, "I cannot say anymore," she meowed, "I wish you the best of luck."

"As do I," Tigerstar meowed and the two former leaders disappeared. Star stayed, staring down at the cat before him.

"Thank you for telling me this," the cat meowed, dipping it's head, "I hope that the clans will be safe after I am gone."

"I am sure they will be," Star meowed, "but you know this is the only way to help the soon to be four."

"Yes, I know," the cat meowed.

Star blinked gently at the cat, "I wish you the best of luck," he meowed before disappearing, leaving the cat in the once again silent, shadow covered, forest.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know I stole this from Twilight, but I liked the sound of it**

**Tigerstar: Who is the cat we were talking to?**

**Blaze: that is what I want the readers to try and figure out**

**Tigerstar: so you're having another poll**

**Blaze: yup**

**Crimson: can I do it? Please, please, please, please, please...**

**Tigerstar: ah will you shut up?**

**Crimson: no, please, please, please, please, please, please...**

**Blaze: alright**

**Crimson: yay! Ahem, who do you think the cat Star, Bluestar and Tigerstar are talking to in the prologue is?**

**Blaze: please post your guesses in your reviews and this will be going on until the chapter were it is revealed is posted**

**Crimson: and whoever guesses right will have their name written at the top of the chapter that reveals who it is**

**Blaze: so please review, and I know it's short, the next chapter will be posted as soon as I can**


	2. Chapter 1: First Snowfall

**Blaze: yay, finally I have time to post Chapter 1**

**Tigerstar: it's about time**

**Crimson: ah shut up, Tigerstar**

**Blaze: here's chapter 1**

Chapter 1

First Snowfall

The morning dawned cold and gray as Lionblaze padded out into the clearing. The sky was overcast and dark clouds drifted across the sky. Lionblaze yawned before stretching and gazing around the almost deserted clearing. Brambleclaw was sitting below the highledge, talking with Thornclaw and Mousewhisker. Squirrelflight was outside, sunning her huge belly. Lionblaze could see she was getting close to the time when she would be due.

The entrance to the medicine cats den twitched and Lionblaze's brother, the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice, Jayfeather, padded into the open, carrying a load of borage in his jaws. The small gray tom padded over to Squirrelflight before placing the leaves beside the ginger queen. "Eat this, it will help you provide milk," Lionblaze heard him meow.

"What a beautiful morning," the sarcastic meow of Lionblaze's sister, Hollyleaf, sounded behind him and he turned to find the black warrior making her way to Lionblaze's side.

She stretched before drawing her tongue across her pelt, "I'm going to take Rosepaw out to practice her battle moves," she meowed in between licks, "do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Lionblaze meowed. Hollyleaf had been a bit angry for about half a moon when they found out who their true parents where a little over two moons ago. But she mellowed out quite a bit in that time and now seemed to accept it.

"Alright, I'll go and get Rosepaw," Hollyleaf meowed before padding toward the apprentice den. Leafpool, at that moment, appeared from the medicine cats den before padding toward the nursery. She meowed something to Hollyleaf that Lionblaze was too far away to hear and the black warrior nodded before padding off.

Leafpool slipped inside the nursery and Jayfeather followed her, after meowing a quick goodbye to Squirrelflight. _I wonder what that was about, _Lionblaze thought to himself as he padded toward the fresh kill pile. He chose a vole for himself and took a bite before gazing around the clearing again.

"I think we should keep an eye out for any signs of Bloodclan," Lionblaze heard Brambleclaw's meow sound from below the highledge.

"I don't think Bloodclan is stupid enough to attack during leafbare," Mousewhisker pointed out.

"You've never meet Bloodclan so you wouldn't know what they are like," Brambleclaw meowed, "I'm going to lead a patrol along the Windclan border. Thornclaw, I want you to lead one along the Shadowclan border."

"Alright, I'll take Spiderleg, Toadpaw and Brightheart with us," Thornclaw meowed.

Spiderleg, who had been gravelly injured when Shadowclan had attacked well over two moons ago, padded out of the warriors den. He seemed to be in good health after spending a little over half a moon in Leafpool's den. Luckily, he hadn't been there when Leafpool told Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather her secret.

_I think it would have been a bad idea if Spiderleg knew our secret, _he thought to himself, _for some reason, I don't know if I should trust him._

"Spiderleg!" Thornclaw called.

"What?" Spiderleg called back, stretching.

"I'm going to lead a patrol, do you want to come with us?" Thornclaw asked.

"Alright."

"Wake up Brightheart and ask her if she and Toadpaw would like to go along," Thornclaw meowed.

Spiderleg nodded before slipping back into the warriors den, he appeared a few moments later with Brightheart just behind him. Just behind Brightheart was Hazeltail, her green eyes were filled with excitement.

"Can I come too? Please," Hazeltail pleaded, looking over at the golden brown tom.

"Alright," Thornclaw meowed, "but we'd better leave now."

Brightheart called to Toadpaw who, having been woken up when his sister, Rosepaw, left the apprentice den, was already racing across the clearing to join his mentor. Then, the five cats padded out of the camp and into the forest.

"Lionblaze, do you want to join my patrol?" Brambleclaw called.

"Er, I was going to go with Hollyleaf to watch her train Rosepaw," Lionblaze mewoed in reply.

"She can mentor her own apprentice, you know," Birchfall, who had appeared from the warriors den just a moment earlier, meowed.

"That is true, come with us, Lionblaze," Brambleclaw meowed.

Lionblaze bit back a protest, "fine," he murmured.

"Alright, Mousewhisker, you can come with us as well, and we'll take Birchfall, Poppyfrost and Foxclaw with us. Birchfall, will you go wake them?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Alright," Birchfall meowed before walking back into the warriors den.

"Don't you think that is a bit too many cats?" Mousewhisker inquired.

"You can stay behind if you want," Brambleclaw offered.

"I'll lead a hunting patrol instead," Mousewhisker replied, "it's getting close to leafbare after all. We're going to need all the fresh kill we can get."

Brambleclaw nodded, "good idea," he meowed.

When Birchfall appeared with Poppyfrost and Foxclaw just behind him, the four cats padded toward the Thunderclan deputy. Lionblaze flashed Hollyleaf an 'I'm sorry' glance as he padded after the patrol and out into the forest.

****

The sky was still filled with dark gray clouds when Brambleclaw's patrol padded back into camp. Lionblaze padded at the rear of the group, carrying a rabbit he had chased down at the Windclan border.

After they deposited their fresh kill, Brambleclaw picked up a mouse before padding into the nursery.

"Hey Lionblaze," Lionblaze turned toward Hollyleaf's familiar voice and saw her standing just outside the warriors den.

"Hey Hollyleaf, how was your training session with Rosepaw?" Lionblaze asked.

"It was good, she is getting better," Hollyleaf replied. Suddenly, Lionblaze felt something cold hit his nose and he looked up to find the white flakes of snow falling to the ground.

"It's snowing," Rosepaw meowed, leaping out of the apprentice den and batting at the falling snowflakes with her dark cream colored paws.

"It's snowing, leafbare has defiantly come," Lionblaze commented.

Hollyleaf purred, "yes," she meowed, "and maybe this snow will keep the other clans in their dens."

"There's no telling with the other clans," Lionblaze meowed, "but it might." The two siblings turned their faces toward the overcast of the sky as the snowflakes fell softly down onto the forest floor.

_Let's hope this snow will keep the other clans in their dens, _Lionblaze thought to himself.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it's short and boring but it was all I could think of**

**Tigerstar: (snoring)**

**Crimson: that's mean (pours ice cold water on Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: (leaps into air) ahhhh!!! COLD!!!!**

**Crimson: well, don't fall asleep during Blaze's chapters next time**

**Tigerstar: This chapter was really boring though**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar with an anvil) I don't think the readers will find this boring**

**Tigerstar: ow! (rubbing head) wait! Find what not boring**

**Blaze and Crimson: (exchanged glances) this (charges at Tigerstar and sends him flying off the edge of a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: what was that forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr? (lands in a pile of ash and water)**

**Crimson: ash and water?**

**Blaze: what about it?**

**Crimson: interesting**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Crimson: please review, next chapter will come soon**

**Blaze: if it's not already posted which it probably isn't**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Kits

**Blaze: I thought the first version of this chapter was better but I lost it so yeah**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar, this doesn't concern you**

**Crimson: yeah, it doesn't**

**Blaze: here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Lost Kits

The following morning, Hollyleaf sighed as she gazed at the still overcast sky. The dark clouds were still drifting across the sky and the forest floor was covered in a blanket of snow. Rosepaw, Hollyleaf's apprentice, was rolling around in the snow.

"It's so cold but it's fun to play with," Rosepaw exclaimed, standing up and shaking the snow from her cream colored pelt.

Hollyleaf purred in amusement, "don't waste your energy, as soon as Spiderleg comes, we'll head out toward the Shadowclan border," she meowed. Spiderleg, after Brambleclaw had assigned him the dawn patrol, had gone to see Leafpool to make sure his wounds hadn't reopened.

"I wonder why he's taking so long," Mousewhisker, who was going to be the last one of the patrol, meowed.

"Who knows?" Hollyleaf replied, looking at the gray and white tom who was sitting just beside her.

"I just wish he would hurry," Mousewhisker muttered.

"What are you three waiting around for? Greenleaf?" a new voice sounded and Hollyleaf looked up to find Spiderleg making his way toward them.

"We've been waiting for you," Hollyleaf replied, calmly.

"Well, I'm here now, let's get going," Spiderleg snapped.

"Spiderleg is more bad tempered than a fox," Mousewhisker muttered and Hollyleaf purred in amusement as she followed the leggy black warrior out of the camp. She glanced back at the camp and saw Leafpool coming out of the medicine cats den before padding over to the nursery.

Though Hollyleaf didn't like it, she knew she had to accept the fact that Leafpool was her mother. All her life, she has strived to go by the warrior code and become the best warrior in Thunderclan. But all that changed when she found out that her very existence went against everything in the code she grew up with.

_I guess I'll have to deal with this knowledge, _Hollyleaf thought and wished, not for the first time, that Leafpool never told her the truth.

"Are you going to stand their all day?" Spiderleg's impatient meow sounded a few fox lengths away and Hollyleaf shook her head to clear it.

"I'm coming," she meowed before hurrying to catch up with her apprentice.

Rosepaw gazed at her with a deep concern in her eyes, "are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hollyleaf murmured before following Spiderleg deeper into the forest.

****

When they came into view of the sky oak, Hollyleaf paused and sniffed the air, "can we stop and hunt?" she asked.

"We're suppose to be patrolling the Shadowclan border," Spiderleg pointed out.

"The clan needs fresh kill now that leafbare is almost upon us," Mousewhisker pointed out.

"Fine, we'll stop for a while," Spiderleg muttered before padding toward a bush and disappearing underneath it.

"Bossy furball," Mousewhisker muttered.

"Alright, Rosepaw, why don't you go hunt for a while?" Hollyleaf mewed, "just make sure to stay within shouting distance if you need any help and come back if there is any trouble."

"Okay Hollyleaf," Rosepaw meowed before padding away into the forest. Hollyleaf sniffed the air and when the scent of mouse hit her scent glands, she dropped into a crouch and waited. The mouse scurried into the open, unaware that Hollyleaf was preparing to strike and the black warrior leaped on top of it before killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch, Hollyleaf," Mousewhisker purred.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf meowed, picking up the mouse and padding over to where Mousewhisker stood.

"I wonder where Spiderleg went," Mousewhisker murmured.

Hollyleaf nodded gravelly, she remembered the last time Spiderleg had went off on his own and he had nearly lost his life when that happened. "I'm sure he's alright," she meowed.

Mousewhisker nodded, "if he isn't back by the time Rosepaw gets back, I think we should go look for him," he meowed and Hollyleaf nodded in agreement.

The sun wasn't that far into the sky when Rosepaw returned, carrying three mice in her jaws. She placed them beside Hollyleaf's catch before burying them to pick up later.

"Nice catches, Rosepaw," Mousewhisker meowed.

"Thanks, it may almost be leafbare but there is still plenty of prey around," Rosepaw meowed.

Hollyleaf nodded, "alright, we're going to go look for Spiderleg," she meowed.

"Can't he take care of himself?" Rosepaw asked curiously.

"He can but the last time he went off on his own, he came back near death," Hollyleaf replied, "and I think we should find him just to be safe."  
Rosepaw and Mousewhisker nodded in agreement and Hollyleaf led the way toward the bush were Spiderleg had disappeared. Almost as soon as she entered the bush, everything vanished around her and she suddenly found herself looking out over the river.

There weren't trees around her, save for a few saplings that grew near her paws and Hollyleaf noticed a twolegnest in the distance. Suddenly, voices came to her from nearby and Hollyleaf padded toward those voices.

"Have you found them yet?" the first voice demanded. Hollyleaf flinched at the sound, it was slightly sinister and as cold as ice.

"No, I haven't the time to look for them," a startlingly familiar voice meowed in reply.

"Make some time," the first voice snapped, "I'm worried about them. They've been over half a moon in the forest and I worry for their safety." Hollyleaf noticed the coldness in the first cats voice was tinged with softness. The same softness a mother would use when talking to or about her kits.

"I will find them," the startlingly familiar voice promised.

"Thank you, Spiderleg, have you yet to find what I need besides them?" the first voice asked and Hollyleaf started at the name. _Why is Spiderleg talking with this strange cat? And what is this strange cat looking for?_

"Nothing yet," the second voice replied, "there are a few clues but I don't think they mean anything. I'll go now and see if I can finds them and look for more clues."

"Very well, just don't take so long to see us again next time," the first voice meowed, "you are fortunate, Spiderleg, I usually don't trust any cat but that may be different for you. You may go now."

And as if the first cats final words were a cue, Hollyleaf found herself blinking open her eyes and staring into Mousewhisker's gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine, what happened?" Hollyleaf asked, shaking her head to clear it but the vision hung on like a piece of cobweb.

"You spaced out for a moment," Mousewhisker replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I worried you," Hollyleaf meowed, straightening up and padded out of the bush with Mousewhisker and Rosepaw just behind her.

"Where do you want to look n….?" Mousewhisker began but broke off as a small gray and white cat emerged from the trees. Hollyleaf instantly recognized the cat as Hazeltail, Mousewhisker's sister.

"Hazeltail, what's the matter?" Mousewhisker asked and Hollyleaf could see worry in her green eyes.

"You must come quickly, we found something beside the lake," Hazeltail meowed, breathlessly.

"What? Not enemy cats, I hope," Hollyleaf aske.d

"No, nothing like that, just please hurry," Hazeltail meowed before running off. Hollyleaf was already hard on the small gray and white cat's paws and Mousewhisker and Rosepaw exchanged glances before following her into the forest.

It didn't take them long to emerge from the forest in an area near the lake. Hollyleaf saw the tortoiseshell shape of Poppyfrost crouched over two kits who looked no more than four moons old.

Poppyfrost looked up as Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker and Rosepaw appeared and murmured, "we found these two kits while we were out hunting and they don't seem to remember where they came from."

"Hello there," Hollyleaf meowed gently to the two kits. One was a pure dark gray tom except for a single white paw and the other was a pure black she cat, "what's your name?"

The dark gray kit looked up at Hollyleaf, "I-I'm Storm," he stammered, "a-and she's Night."

"Where do you come from?" Mousewhisker asked, coming to stand beside Hollyleaf.

"I don't know exactly," Storm meowed, "we were playing and then we were far from our home before we were attacked by something. We ran from that creature and ended up here."

"What was that creature?" Hollyleaf asked.

"It was big and stinky," Storm meowed, wrinkling his nose as he remembered, "and it had russet colored fur."

"A fox!" Mousewhisker hissed.

_Poor kits, they must have been terrified to be attacked by a fox, _Hollyleaf thought to herself, "who are you parents? I'm sure they are worried sick," she meowed to the two kits.

"We only have a mother," Storm meowed, lowering his head, "our father was killed when we were barely a moon old."

"I'm so sorry," Mousewhisker gasped in surprise.

Storm looked up, "but we still have our mother," he meowed, "and I know she still loves us. She is probably looking for us right now."

"Who is your mother?" Hollyleaf asked curiously.

"Her name is Crimson," Storm meowed in reply.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahaha, I'm cutting you off there**

**Tigerstar: you're so cruel**

**Blaze: bleh**

**Crimson: cool, Crimson's a mother**

**Tigerstar: I though you were Crimson**

**Crimson: I am**

**Tigerstar: then you're a mother? (stares at Crimson in shock)**

**Crimson: (smacks Tigerstar) no I'm not, you dimwit**

**Tigerstar: ow! But I thought you and Crimson were the same cats**

**Crimson: no, Blaze based Crimson off of me, dillhole**

**Tigerstar: (eating cherry pie) oh**

**Blaze: mmm, cherry pie**

**Tigerstar: mine!**

**Blaze: (brings out machine gun) give me cherry pie!  
Tigerstar: (gulps) here you go (tosses cherry pie at Blaze and runs into a nearby hole)**

**Blaze: (catches cherry pie land eats it) thanks, please review, the next chapter will come as soon as I can**


	4. Chapter 3: Return of the Prophecy

**Blaze: Finally, the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: It's about time**

**Blaze: What are you doing here? I thought you were hiding in a hole**

**Tigerstar: (eating steak) I got hungry**

**Blaze: ah, okay**

**Tigerstar: where's Crimson?**

**Blaze: eating**

**Tigerstar: ah okay**

**Blaze: here's chapter 3 and yeah, I know it's a crappy title and Happy Valentine's Day everyone**

Chapter 3

Return of the Prophecy

Jayfeather yawned, today was a boring day because there was no one to treat. He knew this was a good sign, it meant there have been no battles since Bloodclan's attack two moons earlier. Leafpool was in her den, checking out her store of herbs and Jayfeather could sense some tension in the air.

"What's the matter?" he asked his mentor.

"We're running low on catmint and it's nearly leafbare," Leafpool replied.

"Do you want me to go and get some?" Jayfeather offered.

Gratitude came off of Leafpool, "I-I don't know if any survived the snow," she meowed, "but try to find what you can and be careful."

"I will be," Jayfeather meowed, already padding out of the medicine cats den. The snow that covered the forest floor wasn't that deep and the gray medicine cat apprentice made it across the clearing easily.

Slipping out of the camp, Jayfeather sniffed the air and padded off in the direction of the abandoned twolegnest. As he padded through the trees, he smelled Hollyleaf's familiar scent and realized this was the way the dawn patrol had gone.

The snow covered forest thinned out as Jayfeather emerged into the open near the abandoned twoleg path. He padded across before hurrying over to the abandoned twolegnest.

"Hey, it's Jayfeather, isn't it?" Jayfeather heard a slightly familiar voice and he sniffed the air.

"Yes, who are you?" Jayfeather asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice asked, sounding slightly hurt, "I"m sure you saw me when we were staying in Thunderclan."

"I can't _see _anything," Jayfeather snapped and opened his jaws to inhale the scents around him. Realization hit him suddenly, "you're Birdpaw, aren't you? Echosong's apprentice?" he meowed.

"At last," the cat muttered.

"Be nice, Birdpaw. If it wasn't for Jayfeather's clan, we would have been stranded before we found our new territory," another soft voice meowed.

"Echosong," Jayfeather meowed, dipping his head slightly as he scented the Skyclan's medicine cat's familiar scent, "how are you settling in?"

"Jayfeather," Echosong meowed, "we're settling in just fine. It took us a while to get organized again after the battle against that Bloodclan. But we need your help, there's greencough in the clan."

Jayfeather widened his sightless blue eyes in surpirse, "this early?" he gasped in shock, "are you sure it's not whitecough?"

"No, it's defiantly greencough, we were hoping you could spare some catmint," Birdpaw meowed.

"I don't even know if we have any catmint," Jayfeather meowed, a bit apologetically, "that was why I had come here." He padded toward the wall of the abandoned twoleg nest and Birdpaw came to his side.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Jayfeather meowed in reply before taking a flying leap. Though he couldn't see where he was going, he had managed to make it to the top without going over it or crashing into the wall. Birdpaw and Echosong leaped up after him before sniffing the air.

Jayfeather sniffed the air as well before padding toward the familiar scent of catmint. He sniffed the leaves and purred, "they are covered with snow but it's still good," he meowed, "I think the snow protected it from the cold." He bit into the stems of the catmint and Birdpaw and Echosong joined him.

A little while later, Jayfeather leaped down from the abandoned twolegnest wall with a sizable load of catmint in his jaws. Birdpaw leaped down, her jaws laden with catmint as well and Echosong leaped down beside her.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," Echosong meowed.

"It was no problem, we had plently to spare. Besides, you probably don't know where the best herbs grow in your territory so you're going to need it, I hope everyone who has greencough in your clan gets well," Jayfeather meowed, his voice slightly muffled with the catmint in his jaws. He dipped his head to the Skyclan medicine cat and her apprentice before padding in the direction of the Thunderclan camp.

****

By the time Jayfeather reached the Sky Oak, sensed his sister was nearby with Mousewhisker, Rosepaw, Hazeltail and Poppyfrost but strangely, there were two unusual scents. Jayfeather padded quickly in the direction of the lake where the scents were coming from.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf's familiar yowl sounded and he heard the rush of pawsteps before Hollyleaf's scent wafted around him, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was collecting some catmint for Leafpool and I scented you and two unknown scents so I came to check it out," Jayfeather replied around the catmint.

"Well, we found two kits on our territory," Hollyleaf meowed, Jayfeather felt waves of worry coming off of the black warrior, "they got seperated from their mother." Guilt came off of Hollyleaf and Jayfeather wondered what she was keeping to herself. He probed her mind and heard a single thought, _I can't believe Crimson is a mother!_

"Crimson are these two kits mother?" Jayfeather demanded, setting down the catmint so that he could talk more clearly.

Hollyleaf flinched, "I hate that you always know what I am thinking," she muttered, "but we need help, one of the kits, Night, hasn't said a single word since we found her. We thought she was too terrified to talk but now, we aren't too sure."

"Let me see her," Jayfeather meowed, picking up the catmint again. Hollyleaf led the gray apprentce to where he could sense the others were.

"Who he?" a small voice asked.

"This is Jayfeather, he's a medicine cat apprentice, we'll let him take a look at your sister," Hollyleaf meowed, gently.

"Alright, just don't hurt her," the small voice meowed and Jayfeather, setting down the catmint, padded past the small cat before stopping when he sensed another cats prescence. He sniffed the air and, recognize the strange kit scent, he settled down beside the kit.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. The kit shifted beside him but she didn't reply and Jayfeather, worry clawing at him, probed gently into her mind. _I wish I could talk. Who are these strange cats? Where's Crimson? _the tiny kit thought.

"We are here to help," Jayfeather meowed, gently, nosing the kit. He sniffed her pelt and noticed there weren't any wounds nor any scent of sickness.

"How long has it been since she last talked?" he directed the question at the other kit who stood beside him.

"I don't know," the kit replied, sounding confused, "I've never heard her talk before."

Jayfeather nodded, gravelly, "it is just as I thought, she's mute," he meowed.

"Mute? What does that mean?" the tom kit asked.

"It means, she cannot talk," Jayfeather meowed in reply, standing up, "I think we should take these two kits back to the Thunderclan cat."

"But there Crimson's kits?" Mousewhisker protested.

"That doesn't mean anything, they are still kits," Jayfeather snapped, leaning down before picking up Night by the scruff, "Hollyleaf, take the other one."

"My name is Storm," the other kit mewed.

"Alright, Hollyleaf, please take Storm and Mousewhisker, will you take the catmint I collected back with us?" Jayfeather asked.

"Fine," Mousewhisker grumbled and Jayfeather led the way back toward the Thunderclan camp with Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker and the others just behind him.

****

By the time they reached the Thunderclan camp, the sun was half way into the sky. Jayfeather instantly padded toward the medicine cats den, though he felt his clanmates gazes burning into his pelt.

"Jayfeather! Where's the catmint? And who are they?" Leafpool demanded when Jayfeather entered the medicine cats den. Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker were just behind him while Rosepaw and the others went to go tell Firestar.

"Mousewhisker has the catmint," Jayfeather meowed, after he gently set the kit down, "and these are kits Hazeltail and Poppyfrost found inside our territory."

"Why did you bring them here?" Leafpool asked, curiously.

"One of them," Jayfeather pointed with his tail to the one he was carrying, "is mute and they are lost. They don't know where their home is and they don't know where their mother is."

"How did you know that? Hollyleaf never told you that," Mousewhisker gasped as he set down the catmint beside Jayfeather.

"You've got to stop doing that, Jayfeather, it can get a bit annoying," Hollyleaf muttered and Jayfeather felt a wave of confusion come off of the gray and white tom cat.

"And they were attacked by foxes though, surprisingly, they got away without that many wounds," Hollyleaf put in.

"I'll go outside, I can scent Firestar and I'm sure he wants to talk to you about this," Mousewhisker offered.

"I'm come with," Hollyleaf meowed before the two cats padded side by side out of the medicine cats den.

"I'm hungry," Storm complained.

"You'll get to eat soon, little kit," Firestar's voice sounded and Jayfeather could sense Storm's shock. He padded over to the kit before picking him up, ignoring his protests, and placing him beside his sister.

"Where did you find them?" Firestar asked Jayfeather.

Jayfeather dipped his head, "Hazeltail found them," he meowed, truthfully, "they don't remember where their home is."

"I think we should let them stay here for the time being," Leafpool meowed.

"I would never turn away kits," Firestar agreed.

"But there is something else," Jayfeather meowed, looking toward where the kits were sitting.

Leafpool, as if getting his meaning, picked up Night and meowed, through a mouthful of fur, "come on, little kit, let's go get you something to eat. How old are you?"

"Five moons," Storm announced proudly as he stumbled after the Thunderclan medicine cat and his sister.

"What else is there?" Firestar asked once Leafpool and the two kits were out of earshot.

"They're the Bloodclan leader Crimson's kits," Jayfeather meowed.

Shock came off of Firestar, "what? I didn't think Crimson was a mother," he meowed.

"Yes, she is and I can almost guarantee, if she found out we had her kits, she would attack to get them back," Jayfeather meowed.

"We don't even know where Bloodclan are living right now," Firestar pointed out, "we'll have to chance it. If we give them to Crimson when she comes to get them, she might not attack but I highly doubt that."

Jayfeather nodded and suddenly Starclan's prophecy came back into his mind, _there will be three, kin of your kind, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. But the three will not be alone for a time will come when a fourth shall arise. The blood of the past will arise again and seek vengeance. And the four alone may be able to save their clans. _

Surprise came off of Firestar and Jayfeather suddenly realized he wasn't remember the prophecy, either Silverstream, Lionheart, Bluestar or Tigerstar were saying the prophecy, apparently not just to Jayfeather but to Firestar as well.

"Starclan's prophecy. I didn't think there were four parts to it, why didn't Skywatcher tell me everything?" Firestar murmured, almost to low for Jayfeather to hear.

_You've got to learn to stop probing into other's minds, _a familiar voice commented.

Jayfeather's eyes widened in surprise, _so that was meant for Firestar alone? _he thought back.

_Obviously, _Yellowfang replied, drily.

_Well sorry, it's not like I intended to intrude on his thoughts, _Jayfeather snapped within his thoughts.

_My, you are growing up, _Yellowfang meowed in amusement and then her voice was gone.

"I'm going to announce these kits presence to the clan," Firestar meowed and before Jayfeather could reply, the Thunderclan leader turned around and padded out of the medicine cats den.

_Why would Starclan tell Firestar the full prophecy now? _Jayfeather thought to himself, _and why did they tell me before they did Firestar? Could it be that I was right? Could it be that because we are Leafpool's kits, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and I are the Power of Three?_

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I didn't think it was that bad but it's not for me to say**

**Tigerstar: well of course they know their the power of three**

**Blaze: they had doubts in ****Long Shadows**** and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze still don't believe they are the power of three even though Hollyleaf recieved the prophecy at the end of book one**

**Tigerstar: they're stupid**

**Crimson: I know they are**

**Tigerstar: (leaps up and gets head stuck in tree) gah! don't do that and get me out of this tree!**

**Crimson: (drinking milk shake) nah**

**Tigerstar: Blaze?**

**Blaze: (staring at Crimson) can I have one?**

**Crimson: sure (hands Blaze milkshake)**

**Blaze: thanks (starts drinking milkshake)**

**Tigerstar: ah come on, you're not going to leave me up here, are you?**

**Blaze: (throws away empty milkshake) please review, next chapter as soon as I can (goes over to Tigerstar and pulls him out of the tree)**

**Tigerstar: ow! Thanks**

**Blaze: no problem. I'm being nice today**

**Tigerstar: wow! I'm going to have a heartattack**

**Blaze: don't do that, then I won't be able to torture you tomorrow**

**Tigerstar: (groans and runs off to hide in another hole)**

**Blaze: (laughs) see you in the next**


	5. Chapter 4: A Warning Before A Storm

**Blaze: finally, I get to post the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: it's about time**

**Blaze: sorry, I've been busy with school and trying not to get sick again**

**Tigerstar: (steps back casually)**

**Blaze: I'm not sick now, you dimwit**

**Crimson: Tigerstar is such a dimwit**

**Blaze: truly**

**Crimson: well, are you going to start the next chapter or not?**

**Blaze: I'm getting ready to, here's chapter 4**

Chapter 4

A Warning Before A Storm

Lionblaze padded toward the nursery a couple of days later in time to find the two newest kits, Storm and Night, padding outside. The black she cat hadn't said anything since Hollyleaf and Jayfeather had brought them into the camp. Lionblaze didn't even know of their arrival until the day after they got inside the camp.

"Hi Lionblaze, you're Hollyleaf's brother, aren't you?" Storm meowed, purring as he padded over toward the golden tom cat.

Lionblaze nodded, "why are you out of the nursery?" he asked curiously, "shouldn't you be inside or something?"

"We're five moons old, Lionblaze and Ferncloud let us out of the nursery, did you know that ginger cat, Squirrelflight, is getting rather close to having her kits?" Storm meowed.

Lionblaze pricked his ears, "how did you know that?" he meowed, quizzically.

Storm shrugged, "when I was living in BloodClan," he meowed, quietly so that no one would overhear him, "I spent a lot of time hanging out with Talon."

"Who's Talon?"

"He's BloodClan's medicine cat," Storm replied.

Lionblaze looked confused, from what he has heard about BloodClan, they didn't have a medicine cat because they didn't believe in Starclan. That was a long time ago but Lionblaze highly doubted they believed in Starclan now. "I didn't know BloodClan had a medicine cat," he meowed, cautiously, keeping his voice low as well.

Storm purred, "we need a cat to look after the wounded of course, Crimson's grandfather made that mistake before her," he meowed.

_So BloodClan has changed, _Lionblaze thought, _after all, they didn't have a medicine cat when Firestar meet them, all those moons ago and now they have one. It's strange but it appears we might be in for more than we bargained for._

"Lionblaze?" Storm's worried filled meow sounded and Lionblaze blinked his eyes before looking at the dark gray tom.

"Yes?" he meowed.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have spaced out for a moment or so back there," Storm meowed in reply.

"Oh, Lionblaze spaces out all the time," Lionblaze glanced over his shoulder in time to find Hollyleaf making her way to stand beside her brother, the dark cream shape of her apprentice Rosepaw was beside her.

"I don't space out all the time," Lionblaze protested.

Hollyleaf purred, "sometimes you do," she meowed, "Firestar wants me to take out the dawn patrol, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, anything to get out of the camp," Lionblaze meowed, a little too quickly. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and Lionblaze, feeling a pang of guilt, detected suspicion in his sister's green gaze. _It is as if she knows about me and Heathertail, _he thought to himself.

As if she had heard his thought, though he highly doubted that, Hollyleaf meowed, "we're going along the ShadowClan border and Cloudtail is taking a patrol along the WindClan border."

"That's fine by me," Lionblaze meowed, feeling a small pang of sadness. It was bad enough that he didn't talk to Heathertail at the Gathering nor did he meet her along the WindClan border the day before. _But I don't know why I let my feelings override my duty to my clan, _he thought to himself, feeling another pang of guilt.

"I'll go get Mousewhisker and then we can go," Hollyleaf meowed and before Lionblaze could protest, she hurried off in the direction of the Warriors den.

"Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf seem to be getting along great," Rosepaw meowed, purring.

"Yes, they seem to be," Lionblaze meowed, feeling another pang of sadness course through his veins. He let out a sigh and when Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker joined them, he put Heathertail firmly to the back of his mind and followed the black she cat out of the ThunderClan camp.

****

"Can we please stop and hunt?" Rosepaw asked as they came to a stop near the ShadowClan border.

Hollyleaf purred, "alright," she meowed, "just don't stay too long and I think we should stay together. The last time we stopped and hunted while on patrol, Spiderleg went missing."

Lionblaze remembered that, it was the day before when Hollyleaf had found Crimson's two kits near the lake. _But where did Spiderleg go? _He thought to himself as he padded into the woods. When the scent of mouse hit his scent glands, he dropped into a crouch and sniffed the air.

The mouse scurried into the open, unaware that the predator stalked it in the shadows. Waiting a moment longer, Lionblaze leaped and sank his teeth into the mouse's neck, killing it right away. The mouse was scrawny but Lionblaze was too hungry to care. He had skipped his share of the fresh kill the day before and now he was famished and he finished it in three swift gulps.

"Nice catch, Lionblaze," Hollyleaf meowed, padding out of a nearby bush with a skinny vole in her jaws. She placed it on the ground and at it swiftly before standing up, swiping her tongue across her jaws.

"Thanks," Lionblaze meowed, also standing up, "where's Rosepaw and Mousewhisker?"

"We're here," Rosepaw's voice meowed and a moment later, she padded out of a nearby bush with Mousewhisker just behind her. They both scented of mouse and Lionblaze realized that had their share of fresh kill.

"Are we ready to go? I think we should make a quick sweep of the ShadowClan border and then go onto the SkyClan border," Hollyleaf meowed.

"That sounds okay," Lionblaze meowed before following Hollyleaf as she led the way back toward the ShadowClan border. When they reached the ShadowClan however, Hollyleaf suddenly froze.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze meowed, concerned as he padded to his sisters side. Hollyleaf was gazing off in the direction of the SkyClan border, her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be staring at something none of the other cats could see.

"What's the matter with Hollyleaf? This is the second time she's done this," Rosepaw wailed.

"I don't know," Lionblaze meowed, the only time he had seen this happen was during the battle with BloodClan, well over two moons ago.

Hollyleaf suddenly blinked, an alarmed look in her eyes, "come on!" she hissed and sped off in the direction of the SkyClan border.

"Where are you going?" Mousewhisker asked, racing after the black warrior with Lionblaze and Rosepaw hot on his heels.

"We have to get to the SkyClan border quickly," Hollyleaf replied, without bothering to slow down.

"What's the matter? Why are we going to the SkyClan border?" Rosepaw asked, her voice was filled with alarm at Hollyleaf sudden change of moood.

"It's too hard to explain, you'll just have to trust me," Hollyleaf replied, without looking back as she came skidding to a halt at the abandoned twoleg nest. The clans had agree to make the abandoned twoleg nest the border and Lionblaze suddenly had a feeling he knew why Hollyleaf was acting this way.

"What, in Starclan's name, is going on?" Mousewhisker demanded, narrowing his eyes and Hollyleaf gazed over the border, the alarm look still in her eyes

"I can't explain, Rosepaw, get back to the ThunderClan camp and have Firestar send a patrol up here as soon as possible," Hollyleaf ordered.

"Why are we going to need another patrol?" Lionblaze asked as Rosepaw nodded and sped off toward the ThunderClan camp.

Hollyleaf opened her jaws to reply but a yowl sounded before she could reply. The bushes on the other side of the border with SkyClan rustled and the dark brown shape of Robinheart sped out of them. Behind her were two dark ginger tom that looked so much alike that Lionblaze was sure they were twins.

Hollyleaf snarled and leaped at one of the dark ginger toms, sinking in her claws and biting his ear. Mousewhisker leaped at the other tom while Lionblaze hurried to Robinheart's side.

"You've got to help us, Lionblaze," Robinheart gasped, recognizing the golden tom immediately.

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked though the answer was in plain view in front of him. _So that's what happened, _he thought to himself, _somehow, Hollyleaf knew this was going to happen._

Robinheart looked up at Lionblaze with clear green eyes while Lionblaze pieced together the information. He reasoned that someone was attacking SkyClan but who? _Could it be ShadowClan? _He though to himself but it didn't seem likely. So Lionblaze wasn't all that surprised when Robinheart blurted out, "BloodClan is attacking our camp!"

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahahaha, I had to cut it off there, I'll update when I get more reviews and I'm sorry it's short**

**Tigerstar: yeah, so you'd better review**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar (hits Tigerstar with a sledgehammer)**

**Tigerstar: ow! What's with you and sledgehammers?**

**Blaze: it's not as dangerous as Crimson's weapon of choice**

**Tigerstar: (gulps) what is Crimson's weapon of choice?**

**Blaze: Crimson?**

**Crimson: it will be my pleasure (brings out flamethrower)**

**Tigerstar: ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (takes off running and disappears)**

**Crimson: (lowers flamethrower) where did he go?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in though) I think Antarctica**

**Crimson: cool**

**Blaze: how is that cool?**

**Crimson: (gestures to flamethrower) he's going to need some warming up when he returns**

**Blaze: hahahaha, nice, please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle and A Feeling

**Blaze: finally Chapter 5**

**Tigerstar: it's about time**

**Blaze: shut up, you idiot**

**Tigerstar: bleh, make me**

**Blaze: (brings out muzzle) alright, I will**

**Tigerstar: (clamps mouth shut)**

**Blaze: I thought so, here's chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Battle and A Feeling

Hollyleaf sank her teeth into the dark ginger tom's ear and thought, _where is Rosepaw? _She could hear Mousewhisker fighting with the other dark ginger tom. She felt a sense of guilt, _if only I had gotten here sooner, I would have been able to help SkyClan sooner. _Her most recent vision had shown the SkyClan camp getting attacked by Bloodclan but she had hoped she would get to the clan in time but apparently she was wrong.

_I just hope I'll get there in time to stop the other part of my vision from coming true, _she thought to herself, clawing the dark ginger tom in the flank.

A screech sounded and Hollyleaf looked up in time to find Mousewhisker being thrown off and the other dark ginger tom leaping to his paws.

The cat she was fighting leaped up when she wasn't paying attention and leaped up, sending the black she cat flying. "And now you'll die!" the dark ginger tom snarled, leaping onto Hollyleaf and pinning her down before preparing to sink his teeth into her throat.

"No!" a loud yowl sounded and a gray and white streak rushed into the dark ginger tom, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Mousewhisker was panting, blood welled up in a wound on his side but it didn't seem to slow him down as he leaped at the dark ginger tom. The tom took one look at the angry gray and white tom before taking off toward the SkyClan camp.

"Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf gasped, scrambling to her feet, her eyes wide with surprise, "y-you saved me!"

Mousewhisker looked over at Hollyleaf, a slightly familiar emotion in his eyes, "of course," he purred, "I would give my life for you, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf's eyes went wide with surprise, "w-what?" she stammered.

Mousewhisker's voice came out in a whisper as he meowed, "I love you, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf's eyes went wide with shock, but she knew in her heart that she felt the same way, "I-I love you too, Mousewhisker," she meowed, her voice scarcely louder than a whisper. The sun was climbing high into the sky and cast shadows across the forest floor. The two dark ginger cat's had fled from the scene and Robinheart and Lionblaze sat side by side, watching them.

"Well, it's about time," Lionblaze purred. Hollyleaf noticed with a particular feeling of dread that he was sitting so close to Robinheart to the point where their fur brushed up against each other. She felt shocked, _I thought he loved Heathertail, _she thought to herself, staring at her brother with surprise in her eyes.

Lionblaze, as if feeling her gaze on him, stood up before padding over to Hollyleaf's side, "may I talk to Hollyleaf alone?" he asked.

"We have to get to the SkyClan camp," Mousewhisker protested.

"Go on ahead, Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf meowed, brushing her tail along the gray and white tom's flank, "when the ThunderClan patrol comes, I'll go along with them."

Mousewhisker hesitated before nodding, "alright," he meowed, "just don't take to long. SkyClan's going to need all the help they can get." With that, Mousewhisker whirled around and ran toward the SkyClan camp. Robinheart looked at Lionblaze and when the golden tom nodded, she ran toward the camp after Mousewhisker.

"I know what you are thinking, Hollyleaf," Lionblaze meowed, "I didn't go out to meet Heathertail after you told me of what was going to happen. Anyway, in the time that SkyClan was staying in the ThunderClan camp, I started feeling a different sensation. I love Robinheart, I never felt this much love for Heathertail before."

"But it's still against the Warrior Code," Hollyleaf hissed. She was secretly surprised that Lionblaze didn't love Heathertail as much as the SkyClan warrior but it was still against the code they grew up with.

"I don't care," Lionblaze snapped, "I already told Heathertail and she just told me that she wants me to be happy. I will not have you stand by and tell me what I'm supposed to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, SkyClan needs all the help they can get." Before Hollyleaf could say anything, Lionblaze whirled around and dashed toward the SkyClan camp.

Hollyleaf stayed where she was, surprise coursing through her. She didn't realize her brother felt so strongly for a SkyClan warrior. A few moments later, the bushes rustled and Hollyleaf blinked her eyes and looked toward the bushes beside the abandoned twolegnest. Rosepaw ran out of the bush, she was followed by a ThunderClan patrol. Behind the ThunderClan patrol, Hollyleaf smelled the familiar scent of ShadowClan.

_ShadowClan was actually helping SkyClan? _Hollyleaf thought in shock but didn't have enough time before Firestar, who was right behind Rosepaw, came to her side.

"Where are Lionblaze and Mousewhisker?" he demanded.

"They went up ahead, I offered to stay behind to wait for you," Hollyleaf meowed in reply.

"Well, we're here now, let's get going. SkyClan is going to need our help," Firestar meowed before letting out a yowl and rushing toward the SkyClan camp. His warriors and the ShadowClan warriors were hot on his heels. Hollyleaf dropped back to join Toadpaw, who ran beside his sister.

"This is so exciting," Toadpaw meowed, his eyes betraying his anticipation.

"Come on, let's hope there some fighting left for us," Rosepaw meowed before running faster with Hollyleaf, who let out a sigh of exasperation, right behind them.

The screeches of cats fighting sounded as the combined ThunderClan and ShadowClan patrol approached the SkyClan camp. Hollyleaf dropped back to join Tigerpaw as they hurried into the camp.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked, curiously.

"BloodClan is a threat to us all," Tawnypelt, overhearing, meowed, "if we don't fight together now then we won't have others to fight with later."

Hollyleaf nodded before rushing at the black shape of Crimson, who had Leafstar pinned to the ground. With a yowl, Hollyleaf cannoned into the black she cat and sent her flying half way across the clearing.

"Hollyleaf!" Crimson snarled, her crimson red eyes flaring with anger.

"What are you doing here?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"I am looking for my kits, thief," Crimson snarled, leaping at Hollyleaf and carrying her off her paws. Hollyleaf leaped up but Crimson was expecting that and she leaped off before rushing forward to crash into Hollyleaf's side.

"And you think you're kits are here?" Leafstar, who had come to Hollyleaf's side, meowed in confusion.

"I have already looked into the nursery, they aren't here so I decided if I want to extract my revenge, I might as well start with the newest clan to come to the lake," Crimson replied.

"Why do you want revenge on us?" Leafstar asked her eyes wide with shock.

"I want revenge with all the clans because it was their fault that my grandfather was killed and my clan was broken apart," Crimson hissed.

"Gee, that is a long time to hold a grudge," Hollyleaf murmured.

Crimson snarled but didn't say anything before leaping back into the battle. Leafstar and Hollyleaf exchanged glances before leaping back into the battle. The sun was high in the sky by this time and the screeches of battling cats sounding all around them.

The clearing was full of fighting, ThunderClan cats, ShadowClan cats and SkyClan cats were joined together. Crimson could see that she was outnumbered, Hollyleaf could tell by the look of anger in her eyes.

"This is not over!" she snarled, "BloodClan, retreat!" The BloodClan cats struggled away from their opponents before fleeing from the sunlit SkyClan camp. Crimson was the last to leave, her eyes were locked on Hollyleaf's, "you may have one this battle," she hissed, "but be certain, I will tear this forest apart until I find my kits and extract my revenge." With that, the black she cat whirled around before running after her warriors.

The three combined clans looked at each other, surprised that they had won so easily. Firestar limped to Hollyleaf's side, he was bleeding from a deep bite on his shoulder and a deep claw marks along his flank.

"SkyClan was lucky Rosepaw got to us in time," Firestar meowed.

Hollyleaf nodded but suddenly a wail of anguish came up from the center of the clearing. Hollyleaf whirled around and dashed toward the middle of the clearing. She skidded to a halt, her eyes wide with surprise at the limp shapes of Dustpelt and Patchpelt, a SkyClan elder, lay in its center.

"No!" Hollyleaf cried out, her eyes wide with disbelief. _This is my fault; _she thought silently, _this is all my fault. I could have stopped them but I didn't make it back in time._

Leafstar hurried into the center of the clearing, her eyes were filled with sadness and exhaustion, Cherrytail was sitting beside the fallen SkyClan warriors, her eyes were filled with distraught, "he died saving me," she whispered, her voice full of sadness."

"And Dustpelt died protecting me," Foxclaw whimpered, staring at the limp shape of his father with sadness in his gaze.

Icesong hurried to her brother's side, pressing against him but her own eyes were filled with sadness. Firestar gazed at the two dead cats in the center of the clearing; he bowed his head for a moment before looking up. "We should be getting back to our camp," he meowed, calmly in spite of the dreadful scene in front of him.

"SkyClan thanks you for your help," Leafstar meowed; her voice was thick with sadness.

"It was the right thing to due," Firestar meowed before padding forward and sitting down beside Patchpelt. "You were a great warrior, Patchpelt, my friend. May Starclan light your path." He pressed his nose deep within the black and white tom's fur before stand up.

"Sandstorm, Lionblaze, will you please carry Dustpelt's body back to the camp?" he meowed, looking toward the pale ginger she cat and the golden tom.

The two cats nodded before padding toward the limp shape of Dustpelt and gently picking him up. Suddenly, another yowl sounded at the other end of the camp. Firestar whirled around and Hollyleaf followed his gaze.

"Blackstar is dead!" Russetfur yowled, gazing in shock at the limp shape of the ShadowClan leader.

"What?! What happened?!" Tawnypelt demanded her eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't know, I just found him and he wasn't breathing. He isn't losing a life, the whole of ShadowClan knew that this was his last life and now he is gone!" Russetfur wailed, her eyes wide with distraught.

"You are now our leader, Russetfur," the familiar shape of Oakfur meowed.

Russetfur swallowed and nodded, "and I will travel to the moonpool to receive my name and my nine lives. But first, I will name my new deputy," she meowed in a voice that shook with sadness and disbelief. She swallowed again before meowing, "I say these words before StarClan and the spirit of Blackstar so that they will hear and approve my choice."

She paused for a moment, gazing at her warriors before meowing, "Snaketail will be the new deputy of ShadowClan," she announced.

A loud gasp of surprise came from the center of the ShadowClan cats and a dark brown tom pushed his way to the front of the clan, his eyes wide with surprise. "I-I am honored to accept the position of ShadowClan deputy and I will strive to be the best deputy ShadowClan rightful needs."

Hollyleaf guessed this cat was Snaketail and looked at Firestar as the ShadowClan cats started chanting, "Snaketail! Snaketail!"

Firestar gazed for a moment longer at the ShadowClan cats before turning around, "come on, ThunderClan," he called before dipping his head one more time to Leafstar and leading the way out of the SkyClan camp.

****

By the time they got back to the camp, the sun was starting to sink toward the horizon. Sunlight still streamed into the ThunderClan camp as Hollyleaf padded into the camp. She gazed around and saw the ones that had stayed behind were staring in surprise as Lionblaze and Sandstorm placed the limp shape of Dustpelt in the center of the camp.

"I'll tell Ferncloud," Hollyleaf whispered to Firestar who nodded and ran over to the highledge. As he called the clan together, Hollyleaf padded into the nursery. Whitewing was sitting there, gently licking her three kits. Tigerkit and Maplekit were asleep but Snowkit was up, staring at her mother before moving her gaze to the black she cat.

Hollyleaf nodded silently to the white she cat before padding over to where Ferncloud was dozing. "Ferncloud?" she meowed, a little hesitantly.

Ferncloud roused herself and looked at Hollyleaf with a concerned look in her eyes, "what's the matter?" she asked.

Hollyleaf felt as if her throat was constricting and she swallowed before meowing as gently as she could, "Ferncloud I'm sorry, more sorry than you can possibly imagine but Dustpelt is dead."

Ferncloud's eyes went wide with surprise and grief and she tipped her head back before yowling, "no!"

Daisy, who had been dozing beside her, sat up, her eyes wide, "what happened?" she asked as Ferncloud continued to wail.

"Dustpelt is dead," Hollyleaf replied.

Daisy nodded before pressing herself against the wailing she cat, "calm down, Ferncloud," she meowed, "you don't want to wake the kits."

Hollyleaf glanced over to where Tigerkit, Maplekit, Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit were and surprisingly, they didn't wake up from Ferncloud's yowling.

Ferncloud nodded before looking over at Hollyleaf, "where is he?" she demanded.

"Outside," Hollyleaf replied, feeling a pang of guilt that it was her fault Dustpelt was dead. She followed the grief stricken pale gray she cat out of the nursery and saw her make her way to Dustpelt's side. Mousewhisker pushed his way through the crowd of cats before coming to Hollyleaf's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hollyleaf murmured but she didn't feeling fine. _Why do I have these visions if I can't even prevent some of them from coming true? _She thought silently, turning her gaze to the endless blue sky above. She continued to gaze at the sky as she thought; _I wish I had never known I could see the future!_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay! I finally got the next chapter posted**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Crimson: cool, I made another appearance**

**Tigerstar: but that was a short battle**

**Blaze: yup, I know**

**Crimson: what's the title of the last book?**

**Blaze: I'm not telling you until the last chapter**

**Crimson: please! (puppy dog eyes)**

**Blaze: that doesn't work on me**

**Crimson: ah damn it**

**Blaze: don't cuss**

**Crimson: sorry**

**Tigerstar: hahahaha**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar on the head with muzzle)**

**Tigerstar: ow! What was that for?**

**Blaze: I don't know (muzzles Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: mmmm? Mmmmm!**

**Blaze: ah, peace and quiet, please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	7. Chapter 6: Squirrelflight's Kits

**Blaze: yeah, Chapter 6!!!!**

****

Tigerstar: woot!

Blaze: please don't do that, Tigerstar

**Tigerstar: the name is Tigsizzle, dawg**

**Blaze: oh god, Tigerstar has gone gangsta**

**Crimson: (laughing) he is not very good at it**

**Tigerstar: fer surz I m good at this, dawg**

**Crimson: (hits Tigerstar on the head with a steel chair) I'm a cat stupid**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) here's chapter 6**

Chapter 6

Squirrelflight's Kits

The vigil held for Dustpelt got underway almost as soon as Jayfeather and Leafpool padded into the middle of the clearing. While Leafpool said the words that would ensure Dustpelt would arrive in StarClan, Jayfeather went to find his siblings. Lionblaze was sitting at the back of the crowd, watching the vigil and Jayfeather could feel waves of sadness come off of the golden tom.

"Hi Jayfeather," Lionblaze meowed once Jayfeather got within earshot.

"Hi, Lionblaze," Jayfeather meowed in reply, sitting down beside his brother.

"It's hard to accept the fact that Dustpelt's gone," Lionblaze commented, looking mournfully at the limp dark brown shape. Ferncloud lay beside her mate, her nose buried deep in his fur. Foxclaw and Icesong sat beside her, trying hard to comfort her. Birchfall pushed his way through the crowd before sitting down beside his father.

"I know, he's was one of the senior warriors who has been here for a long time," Jayfeather said, "where's Hollyleaf?"

"Er, I haven't seen her since we entered the camp," Lionblaze apologized, scanning the crowd, "oh, she's outside the nursery with Mousewhisker."

Jayfeather nodded beofer padding over to join his sister, Lionblaze got to his paws and followed her.

"Hi Hollyleaf," Jayfeather meowed and suddenly felt heart wenching sadness come off of the black warrior, "are you alright?" his voice was filled with worry and concern.

"It's my fault Patchpelt and Dustpelt are dead," Hollyleaf meowed, her voice thick with sadness.

"How could you have known they were going to get killed?" Mousewhisker asked and Jayfeather sensed confusion in the gray and white tom.

"I-I sort of sensed it was going to happen. I-I knew someone was going to get killed, I just did not know who," Hollyleaf replied.

Jayfeather, knowing she wasn't telling the whole story, probed her mind. _Why do I keep having this visions of the future if I can't even stop my own clanmates death? _Hollyleaf was thinking.

_So that's what this is all about, Hollyleaf had a vision about Dustpelt and Patchpelt's death, _Jayfeather thought and confusion shot through him, _how can Hollyleaf have visions of the future? Could this be her power, making her officially one of the power of three?_

Hollyleaf flinched and Jayfeather could feel her green gaze burning into his pelt, "how many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that," she snapped.

"Don't do what?" Mousewhisker asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Hollyleaf sighed before padding off to join the other warriors clustered around Dustpelt's body. Mousewhisker sighed before following her, leaving Jayfeather alone with Lionblaze.

"What did you hear?" Lionblaze asked. He knew about Jayfeather unusual gift to understand what others are thinking. Though the golden tom still did not know of Jayfeather's ability to go into other's dreams.

Jayfeather looked around, making sure no one was in earshot, before he replied, "she is feeling guilty because she had a vision and saw Dustpelt and Patchpelt getting killed. She thought she could have prevented it but sometimes these deaths are meant to happen."

"She can see the future?!" Lionblaze gasped out loud, causing a few cats to turn and look at the two young cats.

"Shh, keep it down, we must not let anyone know about this," Jayfeather hissed.

"Sorry," Lionblaze meowed, his voice was lower, "is that how she was able to know when she was suppose to be at the SkyClan border?"

"There is nothing else that can explain it," Jayfeather replied.

"Jayfeather!" the gray tom looked up at his mentor's call before getting to his paws.

"What?" he called back.

"Let's take care of all the wounded cats right away," Leafpool meowed in reply, "go into my den and get some marigold and cobwebs."

"Alright Leafpool," Jayfeather meowed, hurrying across the clearing before slipping into the medicine cats den. He padded into Leafpool's den before taking a deep breath and sniffing at the air.

When the familiar tang of marigold hit his scent glands, he padded toward them before picking up a few of the leaves. He wrapped some cobweb around his paw before hurrying out of the clearing and toward where his mentor was sitting.

Firestar was sitting beside his daughter when Leafpool came to a stop next to him, "will this be enough?" he asked, spitting out the leaves.

"It should be enough," Leafpool meowed, "thanks Jayfeather. Now will you help me treat them?"

"Okay," Jayfeather meowed, picking up a couple of leaves before padding over to Rosepaw, Hollyleaf's apprentice, who was sitting beside her brother. They were talking about the battle when Jayfeather approached. _At least no one was seriously injured, _Jayfeather thought, sniffing the air and noticing, though it was tinged with blood, there were no infenctions in the air.

****

By the time Jayfeather finished treating all the cats, the sun was going down. Leafpool padded toward him and Jayfeather could sense she was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. "Leafpool, why don't you go sleep?" he suggested, "you're going to need it, tomorrow's half moon."

Leafpool's only reply was a yawn and she turned around before padding toward the medicine cats den. But before she could reach it, a loud screech of pain shook the entire clan. A moment later, the familiar scent of Brambleclaw exploded into the clearing.

"Squirrelflight's kits are coming," he yowled.

Jayfeather's heard Leafpool's paws turn around and run toward him, "go get some herbs," she hissed as she hurried past him, following the Thunderclan deputy into the nursery. Jayfeather hurried across the clearing before slipping into the den and reemerging with some herbs in his jaws.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hollyleaf asked worriedly as Jayfeather hurried past his sister. She was sitting outside the nursery with Mousewhisker at her side. Some of the guilt and sadness had washed off her but Jayfeather could still sense it boiling inside her.

Unable to reply with his jaws laden with herbs, Jayfeather nodded before hurrying into the clearing. Squirrelflight let out another yowl of pain just as Jayfeather arrived.

"They're coming," Leafpool meowed, strangely calm as she turned to look at Jayfeather, "let's do this."

Squirrelflight let out another screech of pain as Leafpool turned back to her sister. A moment later, she let out a exclamation, "you did it, Squirrelflight. Hold on, there are a few more."

Squirrelight let out another yowl of pain and Leafpool purred, "only one more, Squirrelflight. Come on, you can do it." She let out another yowl of pain and Leafpool meowed, "you've done it Squirrelflight, you have three healthy kits."

"Three?" Squirrelflight gasped, it was the first time Jayfeather had heard her speak since her kits started coming.

"Is she alright?" a familiar voice sounded and Jayfeather sighed.

"She's going to be fine, Storm," he meowed.

"That's good," Storm meowed before padding away from the group to give the she cat and her kits some breathing room.

"Here, eat these herbs, they'll help you gain your strength back and help you supply milk," Leafpool meowed and Jayfeather heard Squirrelflight lap up the herbs before sighing.

"What are you going to name them?" Millie aske curiously. Jayfeather sensed that she was keeping out of the way and was preventing her kits from going anywhere near the she cat.

"The first one looks a bit like Firestar so I think I'll name her Flamingkit," Squirrelflight meowed, "the second one looks like Sandstorm but I'll call her Dustkit, in memory of Dustpelt, and the last one will be known as Aspenkit."

"Those are wonderful names," Brambleclaw purred, licking Squirrelflight on the head.

"Is it me or is it a bit crowded in here?" Leafpool murmured.

"Night and I will wait outside," Storm offered and a moment later, Jayfeather heard the two kits make their way outside. After a moments thought, Daisy got to her paws and followed them.

"I'm so happy for you, Squirrelflight," Jayfeather meowed, _finally Squirrelflight has kits she can call her own, _he thought to himself.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know, it was short and that was a lame ending but I was in a hurry**

**Tigerstar: you were**

**Blaze: duh**

**Crimson: so what's the next chapter going to be about?**

**Blaze: I'm not telling you aloud**

**Crimson: then whisper it in my ear**

**Blaze: okay (whispers it in her ear)**

**Crimson: coolieo**

**Tigerstar: hey! I want to know too**

**Blaze: no way. You would just blab it to the whole world**

**Tigerstar: (assumes injured expression) would not!**

**Blaze: you've done it before so it makes since that you'll do it again**

**Crimson: that is true**

**Tigerstar: (pouts) nobody understands me**

**Blaze: oh, I think they do, please review, next chapter as soon as I have the time. It might be sometimes tomorrow or Friday. It also depends on how many reviews I get.**


	8. Chapter 7: Apprenticeship

**Blaze: here's the next chapter, I'm not sure if it's going to be long**

**Tigerstar: fer surez it'z gonna be long, dawg**

**Crimson: what happened? You were all gansta at the begining of the last chapter and then you changed**

**Tigerstar: I haven't the slightest clue, dawg**

**Blaze: Tigerstar, you're a weirdo**

**Tigerstar: the name is Tigizzle, dawg**

**Blaze: that is going to get annoying after a while**

**Crimson: you're telling me**

**Blaze: here's chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Apprenticeship

Lionblaze paced outside the entrance to the nursery, waiting for Jayfeather to come back out. He may not have liked that Squirrelflight had lied to them but at least she finally had kits of her own. And Lionblaze was happy for her on that though he still hadn't fully forgave her for lying to them.

The entrance to the nursery rustled and Jayfeather padded into the open, stretching before padding over to join Lionblaze, "she's asleep," he meowed.

"How is she? And how are the kits?" Lionblaze asked, thinking about his tiny cousins in the nursery.

"She fine, she has three healthy kits, Flamingkit, Aspenkit and Dustkit," Jayfeather replied, purring.

"Dustkit? Did she name it after Dustpelt?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes, and it's a she cat. Squirrelflight had two she cats and one tom, Aspenkit is the only tom," Jayfeather meowed, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some herbs for Squirrelflight." He flicked his tail before padding away in the direction of the medicine cats den.

Lionblaze watched him go before padding over to where Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker were standing a few tail lengths away from the gathered mourners. "Did you hear the good news?" he meowed once he came within earshot.

"What good news?" Mousewhisker asked, pricking his ears.

"Squirrelflight gave birth to three healthy kits," Lionblaze replied, purring.

Hollyleaf snorted and Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at her. As if sensing he wanted to talk to her, Hollyleaf turned to look at Mousewhisker, "why don't you go get some sleep? I'm sure you tired after the battle in the SkyClan cat."

Mousewhisker narrowed his eyes, "alright, I'll save you a spot," he meowed before getting to his paws and padding in the direction of the Warriors den.

"Why aren't you happy for Squirrelflight?" Lionblaze asked curiously once Mousewhisker was out of earshot.

"Why should I be happy for that lying she cat?" Hollyleaf retorted.

"Because she has always wanted kits she could call her own and now she has them. Even Squirrelflight deserves happiness, no matter what she did in the past," Lionblaze meowed.

"You sound like a StarClan cat," Hollyleaf commented, getting to her paws, "I'll go check on them to put your mind at rest." The black warrior padded in the direction of the nursery with Lionblaze's amber gaze following her all the way.

The sun had gone down and the moon was rising into the sky, casting light across the forest floor. Shadows gathered in the areas where the moonlight did not reach and stars shone down brightly on the cats below.

Lionblaze gazed up at the sky before letting out a sigh and getting to his paws. He wanted to see how Robinheart was doing after the battle. _I hope she's alright; _he meowed, padding to the entrance and slipping out before the other could notice him.

Pausing to sniff the air, Lionblaze hurried through the trees, ducking to avoid lowhanging branches. He paused once the abandoned twolegpath came into view before taking another deep breath and padding to the abandoned twolegnest. He sniffed the air again and caught the scent of SkyClan as well as ThunderClan.

"Lionblaze?" a voice called from a nearby bush that was right on the border.

"Who's there?" Lionblaze called, sniffing the air again.

"It's me, Robinheart," the voice replied and the bush rustled before the dark brown shape of Robinheart padded out of the bush. She purred when she saw him before hurrying to his side, pressing her fur against him.

"Are you alright?" Lionblaze asked, breathing in Robinheart's sweet scent.

"Yes, I'm fine, only a few scratches, what about you?" Robinheart asked, looking at the golden tom in concern.

"I'm fine," Lionblaze meowed in reply, twining his tail with Robinheart's.

"I hope our clans don't catch us," Robinheart murmured, her green eyes wide with distress, "I love you but I am breaking the warrior code by being with you."

"I know, so am I but I love you too much," Lionblaze meowed in reply. In truth, he did love Robinheart too much to let the warrior code get in his way. He may have loved Heathertail at one time but what he felt for Heathertail was nothing compared to what he felt for Robinheart.

"What would our clans do if they caught us?" Robinheart asked, her voice a low whisper, "I don't want to get banished from SkyClan, I've lived my whole life there since I was a tiny kit in the nursery."

"And I've lived my whole life in ThunderClan but I do not think they'll kick us out," Lionblaze meowed, "I think we should get closer to the border. If a patrol comes along and smells SkyClan on their territory, they might grow suspicious."

Robinheart nodded before leading the way into the bush that lay directly on the border between the two clans. She sat down and Lionblaze sat down beside her, gently licking the top of her head.

_I suggest you head back to camp now, _a strangely familiar voice sounded inside Lionblaze's head and he surpressed a hiss when he recognized Tigerstar's voice.

_What do you want? _he hissed silently.

_Now, now, no need to be hasty, just hurry back to camp, you'll see what I'm talking about when you get there, _Tigerstar replied before his voice drifted out of his mind. Lionblaze didn't know whether he should believe Tigerstar or not but he knew he would have to return sooner or later.

"I should go," he meowed to Robinheart.

Robinheart nodded, "alright, if you can, meet me behind the abandoned twoleg nest tomorrow night," she meowed, getting to her paws.

"Alright," Lionblaze meowed, also rising. He gently licked Robinheart's shoulder before turning around and hurrying back to the shadowed forest. He slipped into the trees and glanced back once in time to see Robinheart race back to her camp.

Sighing, Lionblaze turned around and ran toward the ThunderClan camp.

****  
Slipping inside the camp unnoticed, Lionblaze hurried to Hollyleaf's side as Firestar made his way to the top of the highledge. He had made sure to lick Robinheart's scent from his pelt before he entered the camp but suspicion still glowed in Hollyleaf's green eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked his sister.

"Storm and Night are going to become apprentices," Rosepaw, who was sitting on Hollyleaf's other side, meowed excitedly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's call echoed all around the ThunderClan camp and those who weren't in the clearing paying their respects to Dustpelt came at their leaders call.

Storm and Night came last, Storm's dark gray pelt was groomed and his green eyes glowed. Night followed her brother, she was as silent as ever and her deep blue eyes were downcast as though she were shy.

"Today I have one of my favorite duties to perform," Firestar announced, climbing down from the highledge and flicking his tail for the two young cats to come forward, "Storm and Night have reached their sixth moon and it is time they were apprenticed."

Resting his tail on Storm's shoulder, the ThunderClan leader went on, "From this moment on until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Stormpaw." He paused for a moment as Stormpaw gazed up at the flame colored tom with excitement in his eyes.

"Lionblaze," Firestar called and Lionblaze head shot up, surprise flaring in his amber gaze. He scrambled to his paws before padding slowly to Stormpaw's side, still in shock that Firestar would choose him to mentor Stormpaw. "Lionblaze, you will mentor to Stormpaw. You are a gifted young warrior and I know you'll pass on all you know onto Stormpaw."

Lionblaze nodded before lowering his head to touch Stormpaw's nose and leading him back to join Hollyleaf and Rosepaw.

Firestar looked at the mute she cat before meowing, "from this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Nightpaw. I will be Nightpaw's mentor," he meowed, stepping forward to touch noses with the young apprentice. Nightpaw nervously raised her head to touch Firestar's nose with her own.

"Stormpaw! Nightpaw! Stormpaw! Nightpaw!" the clan chanted though some of them were gazing warily at each other.

"Why would Firestar make someone who can't even talk an apprentice?" Toadpaw muttered to his mentor, Brightheart.

"Shush, she may not speak but she can still hear," Brightheart snapped, cuffing her apprentice sharply across the ear.

Firestar whispered something to Nightpaw who nodded in reply before hurrying across the clearing to join Stormpaw as the crowd of cats broke up. She looked questioningly at Stormpaw before turning her attention to Lionblaze. Her deep blue eyes seemed to lock with Lionblaze and he found it hard to look away from the young apprentice's blue gaze.

"Come on, let's go to the apprentice den and maybe Lionblaze and Firestar will let us train together tomorrow," Stormpaw meowed excitedly to his sister. Nightpaw nodded before following Stormpaw as he led the way across the clearing toward the apprentice den.

Lionblaze shuddered inwardly, _it was strange, it was as if Nightpaw could see into my soul, _he thought to himself, remembering the black she cats penetrating gaze.

"Are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked, breaking Lionblaze out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine, why don't we get some sleep? It's late after all," Lionblaze pointed out. He was already on his paws and padding toward the Warriors den. Hollyleaf meowed something to Rosepaw that the golden tom couldn't hear before following him toward the Warriors den. His mind was still on Nightpaw's pentrating gaze. _Why do I have the feeling that Nightpaw is holding something no one else knows? _He thought to himself, _and why do I feel as if Nightpaw knows my every secret?_

Lionblaze shook his head to clear it before sighing and padding inside the Warriors den. Hollyleaf settled down beside the sleeping gray and white shape of Mousewhisker and Lionblaze laid down on her other side.

Resting his head on his paws, Lionblaze closed his eyes and his thoughts on Nightpaw drifted away as he fell into a deep sleep.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ohh? I wonder what Nightpaw is keeping and how she knows, if she knows, of Lionblaze's secrets.**

**Tigizzle: you would know, dawg, you are writting this story fersizzle**

**Crimson: that is true and Tigerstar, quit that**

**Tigizzle: the name is Tigizzle Tig-i-zzle**

**Crimson: (rolls eyes) whatever**

**Blaze: Right now, I am having a poll. Now there are eight canditates as to who the fourth of fire is**

**Crimson: and you get to vote on who you think it is**

**Tigizzle: can I do it, dawg?**

**Blaze: fine**

**Tigizzle: coolz dawg**

**Who do you think the Fourth of Fire is?**

**1. Flamingkit**

**2. Aspenkit**

**3. Maplekit**

**4. Snowkit**

**5. Dustkit**

**6. Stormpaw**

**7. Tigerkit**

**8. Nightpaw**

**Blaze: please review me your guesses and I'll put up the results every chapter or so. When the 'Fourth of Fire' is revealed, I will post the names of the ones who got it right on that chapter**

**Tigizzle: so pleaze review, dawg**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes)**

**Crimson: (rolls eyes) yeah, please review**

**Blaze: the next chapter will come probably tomorrow but maybe Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 8: Midnight

**Blaze: yay, time for Chapter 8**

**Tigerstar: it's about time**

**Blaze: shut up, I've been busy**

**Tigerstar: I'm sure**

**Blaze: (puts muzzle on Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: (glowers at Blaze and mutters curses that are not heard beneath the muzzle)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) here's Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Midnight

Hollyleaf padded out of the warriors den the following morning, stretched and opened her jaws to taste the morning air. A breeze drifted through the clearing, ruffling the black warriors fur and sending a cold shiver down her spine. The sun was barely on the horizon and the sky gradually lightened with it's rays.

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf turned toward the new voice and found Lionblaze and Stormpaw making their way to join her.

"Hi Lionblaze," Hollyleaf meowed, "Hi Stormpaw."  
"Hello Hollyleaf," Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head respectfully, "Lionblaze was hoping we could train together today. Firestar is taking Nightpaw out on a tour of the territory and Lionblaze thought we should do the same."

Hollyleaf purred, "what? Is Stormpaw suddenly speaking for you?" she asked, looking over at her brother.

Lionblaze looked down, "no, so do you want to join us?" he asked, looking up again, a questioning look in his amber eyes.

"Of course I want to join you, mousebrain," Hollyleaf purred, "I'll just go wake Rosepaw and we can get going. I think we should start along the WindClan border first."

Disappointment flashed across Lionblaze's face as if he knew Hollyleaf had deliberately suggested someplace as far from the SkyClan border as possible. _I still do not see what he sees in that cat from SkyClan, _she thought to herself as she padded toward the Apprentice den.

"Rosepaw?" she called inside. A moment later, the dark cream colored shape of Rosepaw bounded out of the apprentice den, her eyes wide with excitement.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

Hollyleaf purred, "Lionblaze is taking his apprentice out to tour the territory, I though I'd join them and we can hunt along the way, I hope you've been practicing your hunting moves," she meowed.

"Almost everyday," Rosepaw replied, gleefully, her eyes shining as she followed the black warrior. Hollyleaf rejoined her brother and Stormpaw near the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"It's about time you joined us," Lionblaze purred.

"Oh come on, I'm not even late," Hollyleaf retorted though her green eyes shone with amusement.

Lionblaze purred, "don't you think we should start along the SkyClan border?" he asked.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes but shook her head, "it's too close to the spot where BloodClan has made their camp," she meowed.

"And how do you know that?" Stormpaw asked, curiously.

"Er, it just seems likely, that's all," Hollyleaf stammered, not wanting to let the young apprentice know of her strange ability. She was still barely getting used to it herself, _and I can't seem to stop my most recent ones from coming true, _she added silently, another pang of guilt coursing through her veins.

Lionblaze, seeing her discomfort, flicked his tail at Stormpaw, "why don't you pad alongside Rosepaw? She can give you a brief description of certain places we pass," he suggested.

"Alright," Stormpaw meowed before dropping back to join the dark cream colored apprentice.

"Do you still blame yourself for Patchpelt and Dustpelt's deaths?" Lionblaze asked gently, keeping his voice low so that the two apprentices would not hear him.

"It is all my fault," Hollyleaf whispered back, "I could have stopped it."

"What if it was StarClan's will for those two to join them? You cannot stop the will of StarClan, Hollyleaf," Lionblaze meowed.

Hollyleaf sighed, "I know," she meowed, "but I can't help feeling guilty." Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder at Rosepaw, "why don't we go hunting for a while and leave Lionblaze to train Stormpaw by himself?" she suggested.

"Okay," Rosepaw meowed, gleefully, padding quickly to her mentor's side.

"I'll meet you along the SkyClan border in a while," Hollyleaf whispered to Lionblaze as she and her apprentice padded back into the woods. The fronds parted as they padded through and the shadows of the trees made it seem cooler than out under the sun.

"Alright, what can you smell, Rosepaw?" Hollyleaf asked, looking at her apprentice.

Rosepaw raised her head, parted her jaws and inhaled the scents around her, "mouse in the distance, a squirrel that is nearby and a fox," she sniffed once more before meowing, "but it's stale. I don't think it has been here for a few days."

"That was good, Rosepaw. Let's see if we can find this squirrel," Hollyleaf meowed before leading the way toward where the young apprentice had scented the squirrel. Hollyleaf sniffed the air before pausing, a strangely familiar scent wafting around her.

She hissed a warning to Rosepaw who stopped, her eyes going wide with alarm, "what is it, Hollyleaf?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a kit's.

"Badger," Hollyleaf replied grimly, sniffing the air again. The scent was coming closer and a moment later, a small badger lumbered into the open. The white streak on its head shone at the thin string of sunlight that punctured the canopy of trees above.

Rosepaw let out a frightened meow and shrank closer to Hollyleaf as she drew her lips back in a snarl. The badger stopped a few tail lengths away before lifting up a huge paw.

"Peace, little warrior," the badger rumbled and Hollyleaf's eyes went wide with surprise. There was only one badger that could speak in cat tongue.

"Midnight?" she gasped out, causing Rosepaw to gaze at her in shock.

"That is what I am called," the badger replied, "with you I must speak. Where are the two others?"

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather?" The badger nodded, "well, Lionblaze went over to the SkyClan camp and Jayfeatehr is back at camp," Hollyleaf meowed.

"It is as I had hoped," Midnight rumbled.

"Will someone please tell what in StarClan's name is going on?" Rosepaw complained, narrowing her eyes at the badger.

"This is Midnight, Rosepaw, she is a good friend of ThunderClan. Of all the clans actually," Hollyleaf replied.

"Midnight?" Rosepaw echoed, "I've heard stories from the other warriors about you, how you helped the clans find their new home all those moons ago."

Midnight nodded her great head before looking back at the black warrior, "I must speak with you and your siblings," she said.

"Well, Lionblaze is training his apprentice Stormpaw and Jayfeather is probably helping Leafpool. Do you want to come back to camp with us and we can talk there?" Hollyleaf asked.

"My time with you is short, guess I must tell you, little warrior, the message in the stars," Midnight rumbled, "and you must pass it to your siblings and to Firestar as well."

Pricking her ears with curiosity, Hollyleaf sat down and motioned for Rosepaw to do the same. The badger also sat down and looked at them with intelligent beady eyes, "this message to the clans must not be revealed," she said, "In trust, I tell you and hope you shall tell Firestar."

"I will," Hollyleaf promised.

Midnight lowered her great head before whispering, "_A storm will strike unlike any other and blood shed it will. The power of three and the fourth of fire must unite and face this threat together. Stay together you must for if but one of the four is killed, all else will fail. Remember that sometimes a traitor may be found in the heart of the place you wouldn't expect it. And that a bloody sky will strike the clans and soon a deadly rampage will begin. When this rampage begins, the clans must unite again or face being destroyed._"

Hollyleaf's eyes went wide with surprise, "what does that mean?" she gasped.

"I cannot tell you, StarClan tell me this message though of prophecy it is not," Midnight replied, standing up, "remember in order shall it not strike but at separate intervals. Remember my words, little warrior and remember one other thing. Follow the path of the Tiger not of the Dark Hawk."

"Do you want me to tell Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Firestar about that?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No, little warrior, those last words are for you and you alone," Midnight replied, "now, promise you remember, yes?"

"To tell only Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Firestar of your message and keep those last words to myself, right?" Hollyleaf asked.

"It is as you say, goodbye little warrior and good luck," Midnight said, "may StarClan light your path." Nodding a goodbye to Rosepaw, Midnight turned around before lumbering off into the forest. Hollyleaf stared after the she-badger until the shadows of the trees hide her from her sight.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I loved this chapter for some reason**

**Tigerstar: frankly and oddly, so did I**

**Blaze: that is weird**

**Crimson: it is**

**Tigerstar: (leaps into air) when did you get here?**

**Crimson: wouldn't you like to know?**

**Tigerstar: (rolls eyes and walks off) Do you want a Pepsi, Blaze?**

**Blaze: sure, thanks**

**Tigerstar: no problem**

**Crimson: I want a Pepsi too**

**Blaze: get one for Crimson too!  
Tigerstar: fine!**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter will come as soon as I can and thank you to everyone who has reviewed already**

**Crimson: and the poll is still going on, so far here are the results**

**8. Nightpaw 11**

**1. Flamingkit 4**

**5. Dustkit 2**

**6. Stormpaw 2**

**7. Tigerkit 1**

**2. Aspenkit 1**

**3. Maplekit 0**

**4. Snowkit 0**


	10. Chapter 9: Bloody Ambush

**Blaze: well, I had a few minutes free of my homework so I decided to type the next chapter and sorry it took me so long to update, I had a project that I was suppose to do three weeks ago to finish**

**Tigerstar: yay! And typical**

**Crimson: what happened to your gansta look?**

**Tigerstar: it's dead! I got bored with it**

**Crimson: oh?**

**Tigerstar: yup, well, here's chapter 35**

**Blaze: it's Chapter 9, you idiot**

**Tigerstar: it is?**

**Crimson: duh**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's Chapter 9 and again sorry for the lateness of this chapter**

Chapter 9

Bloody Ambush

The stench of ShadowClan rose up in Stormpaw's nostrils as he gazed around the clearing. The sun was rising high into the sky, shedding sunlight across the forest floor. "Is that ShadowClan territory over there?" he asked his mentor, Lionblaze.

Lionblaze nodded, "yes, just across the river," he meowed in reply.

"Okay, where are we going next?" Stormpaw asked his mentor.

"The SkyClan border," Lionblaze meowed before taking the lead again. Stormpaw followed his mentor, leaves crunching under his paws as he padded through the forest. After a while, a twoleg nest came into view and Stormpaw came to a stop. _Is that the border with SkyClan? _He thought. "Is that the SkyClan border mark?" he asked, flicking his tail in the direction of the abandoned twolegnest.

Lionblaze nodded, "yes, we agreed to make the abandoned twolegnest the border mark and SkyClan gets the territory beyond it. That way, both clans have access to the catmint in the abandoned twolegnest," he meowed.

"Okay," Stormpaw meowed before sniffing the air. The sharp scent of BloodClan filled his nostrils and he looked quizzically at Lionblaze.

The golden warrior sighed, "this is where Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, Rosepaw and I meet with Robinheart who was fighting two BloodClan cats," he meowed, "it was shortly after BloodClan invaded SkyClan."

"Why would BloodClan invade SkyClan? Crimson would never do that," Stormpaw protested.

Lionblaze looked over his shoulder at the dark gray apprentice, "your mother was trying to find you and Nightpaw," he meowed, "I don't know if it was her or one of her warriors but either way, a SkyClan warrior as well as a BloodClan warrior was killed by BloodClan."

Stormpaw lowered his head, "I'm sorry," he meowed, "if Nightpaw and I had never gotten separated from Crimson when we were playing, this would never have happened." He gazed at his paws for a long moment before Lionblaze laid his tail comfortingly along his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Stormpaw, we didn't know where BloodClan lived and you chose to remain in ThunderClan and become an apprentice," Lionblaze pointed out.

"That's because I don't want to continue living in the shadow of my heritage, Crimson's grandfather was the one that invaded the forest and had wanted to take over the clans territory," Stormpaw meowed, sadly.

Lionblaze's eyes widened with shock, "your great grandfather was Scourge?" he gasped. Stormpaw realized he must have heard the stories of what had happened back in the old forest before Stormpaw had even been born. Before Crimson had even been born and the clans were still living in their old home.

Stormpaw nodded, "I don't want to live with that kind of past, that is why I chose to stay in ThunderClan. I realized that if there was one way I could go my own path and release the tainted past of my mother's grandfather, then this was it," he meowed.

Lionblaze purred, "you kind of sound like a StarClan cat," he meowed.

Stormpaw purred in amusement, "BloodClan still don't believe in StarClan," he pointed out.

"But why do they have a medicine cat?" Lionblaze asked, referring to Talon, the BloodClan medicine cat that Stormpaw had told him and his sister about.

"Talon? He doesn't believe in StarClan either but he is a great medicine cat and he uses his gifts to heal the clan. You can still be a medicine cat even if you don't believe in StarClan," Stormpaw meowed.

Lionblaze tipped his head to one side, looking confused but he didn't say anything except, "come on, we'll go along the border and make sure the border marks are in the right places." He padded toward the border with Stormpaw right beside him, pausing to sniff the air when they came near the twolegnest.

"There is a stale scent of BloodClan," Stormpaw commented, "and a fresh scent of SkyClan," he frowned, puzzled, "there shouldn't be a fresh scent of SkyClan here, should there?" he asked his mentor.

Lionblaze stiffened before sniffing the air, "it is strange," he meowed. His eyes were filled with alarm but he blinked and the alarm vanished. Stormpaw was beginning to wonder if he had seen the alarm in his eyes at all.

"Do you want to head back now?" Lionblaze asked, looking at the dark gray apprentice.

Stormpaw looked up at him with his green gaze, "alright," he meowed before following his mentor as he led the way back toward the ShadowClan border. He cast one last glance at the SkyClan border, still smelling the fresh scent of a SkyClan cat close to the border.

****

By the time they reached the section of the border where SkyClan intersected ShadowClan, the sun was drifting higher into the endless blue sky above. Stormpaw gazed up at the sky and suddenly saw a strange cloud. It was dark, unlike the other white clouds above him. The cloud drifted over the sun and Stormpaw froze, his eyes wide with surprise as he saw the actual color of the cloud. It was a blood red.

"Do you see that?" Stormpaw gasped, still gazing up at the sky.

Lionblaze followed his gaze and turned to look at him with a puzzled look in his eye, "all I see is a cloud," he meowed.

"But don't you see what color it is?" Stormpaw demanded, his eyes still locked on the blood red cloud above.

"It's white like all the other clouds, are you feeling alright, Stormpw?" Lionblaze asked, looking at his apprentice with concern in his amber eyes.

"The cloud is blood red, you mousebrain," Stormpaw snapped, glaring at his mentor.

Lionblaze blinked, "I'm going to have Leafpool check on your when we get back to camp," he meowed, "you're starting to see things that aren't there."

"I'm telling the truth," Stormpaw hissed, looking up at the cloud again. The blood red color was growing darker until it blocked out the light of the sun. The blood seemed to fill all of Stormpaw's senses and he could smell the stench of blood around him. All around him, he could hear screeches of cats in pain. He could feel the warm feeling of blood wash against his paws and worst of all, he could see the blood flowing around in.

Understanding dawned on him just a moment before it actually happened, "we're going to be ambushed?" Stormpaw yowled.

At that instant, a loud yowl sounded, "BloodClan attack!"

Lionblaze, having been warned by Stormpaw's yowl, whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise at the patrol of BloodClan warriors rushing toward them, "how did y….?" he broke off before hissing, "go back to the camp and warn Firestar. If you by chance run across Hollyleaf, send her here ahead of you."

"What about you?" Stormpaw demanded, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'll be fine, go!" Lionblaze yowled before leaping at one of the charging warriors. Stormpaw whirled around before pelting in the direction of the forest. He swerved to avoid running headlong into trees and soon came out into a clearing. Hollyleaf and Rosepaw were practicing their battle moves when Stormpaw burst in.

"Stormpaw! What's the matter? Where's Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf demanded, relaxing her fighting stance.

"BloodClan…ambush…ShadowClan and SkyClan border…all alone," Stormpaw gasped out.

Hollyleaf widened her eyes in surprise before whirling around, "Rosepaw, you've had battle training but Stormpaw hasn't, you come with me and Stormpaw, get back to camp as soon as possible," she hissed but when she looked toward where the dark gray apprentice had been standing, Stormpaw was already gone.

Running through the trees as fast as he possibly could, Stormpaw bursted into the ThunderClan camp without even knowing he had entered the thorn tunnel. "BloodClan have invaded!" Stormpaw yowled.

The warriors gazed at him with uncertainty in their eyes but a moment later, the flame colored shape of Firestar came down from the highledge to join him, "where?" he demanded.

"Where the ShadowClan and SkyClan border intersect," Stormpaw gasped out.

Firestar nodded, "alright, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Toadpaw, Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose, come with me. The rest of you stay here and protect the camp," he meowed. A moment later, the black shape of Stormpaw's sister, Nightpaw, padded forward. She looked at Stormpaw before turning her gaze to Firestar.

"You can't come with us, Nightpaw, you haven't had any proper battle training," Firestar meowed gently.

"She probably can't fight even with training," Toadpaw muttered and was rewarded with a sharp cuff across the ear from his mentor, Brightheart.

Nightpaw ignored Toadpaw and padded to stand beside Stormpaw before lifting her head and staring challenging at the ThunderClan leader. Firestar held Nightpaw's gaze for a long moment before sighing, "fine! But if you get wounded, get back to the camp as fast as you can," he murmured. Letting out a yowl, Firestar charged out of the ThunderClan camp with his warriors hard on his paws.

"Why are you going with us?" Stormpaw asked, looking at his sister in confusion.

Nightpaw looked directly at him and her voice sounded within Stormpaw's mind, _because I must obey the will of our ancestors._

Stormpaw stared at his sister for a moment in surprise. _It has been such a long time since we have talked this way, _he commented.

_I cannot speak so our ancestors granted me the gift of talking within another's mind, _Nightpaw replied.

_That is strange, _Stormpaw meowed silently.

Nightpaw purred, _you say my gift is strange and yet you have no idea what you're gift is, _she meowed within Stormpaw's mind. Before Stormpaw could ask his sister what she meant, Nightpaw's voice drifted out of his mind as she followed the ThunderClan warriors along the ShadowClan border.

The sound of fighting cats soon came within earshot. With a yowl, the ThunderClan cats charged into the battle. Stormpaw gazed through the fighting cats, searching for the familiar golden pelt of his mentor. He spotted Lionblaze fighting side by side with Hollyleaf against Flame, a warrior Stormpaw had known when he was a kit, barely two moons old.

Nightpaw exchanged a glance with Stormpaw before hurrying to her mentor's side. Stormpaw followed her before leaping at the familiar ginger shape of Flame's twin brother, Ember.

"You!" Ember gasped, recognizing the dark gray apprentice.

"I'm surprised you remember me," Stormpaw commented before sinking his teeth into Ember's shoulder. Letting out a screech of pain, Ember tore free before backing away, his eyes wide with fear.

"Are you a coward?" Stormpaw sneered, "you can't even fight against an apprentice who hasn't had any battle training?"

"C-Crimson told us not to harm you if you were present in this battle," Ember stammered in reply.

Stormpaw leaped at the dark ginger tom and dragged him down before sinking his claws deep within Ember's back. "I want you to tell Crimson this, Nightpaw and I are apart of ThunderClan now. We will never return to BloodClan, at least I won't. Nightpaw is free to make her own decision but this is mine." With that, Stormpaw sank his teeth into Ember's shoulder again before letting him go. Screeching in pain, the dark ginger tom rushed away from the dark gray apprentice.

Stormpaw whirled around before dashing through the middle of the BloodClan cats. The BloodClan cats, obviously recognizing him, drew aside to let him by. The ThunderClan cats fought furiously with the BloodClan warriors as Stormpaw searched the crowd for Lionblaze.

Lionblaze was now fighting side by side with Firestar, he was bleeding from a deep wound in the side. Firestar, on the other hand, looked to be even in worse shape than the golden warrior. The ThunderClan leader was bleeding from a deep wound in his side and a bite on the shoulder. He was limping but he still fought on as if he wasn't wounded as badly as he was.

The cat he and Lionblaze were fighting was none other than the BloodClan leader herself, Crimson.

Crimson snarled at the ThunderClan leader, "I know my kits are in ThunderClan," she hissed, "and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of me and my kits."

Firestar narrowed his eyes, "they are apprentices of ThunderClan now and they do not wish to return," he hissed in reply.

Crimson snarled and sprang at the ThunderClan leader, carrying him off of his paws and pinning him down. A pale gray she cat came into Stormpaw's view, cutting off the scene in front of him. Stormpaw hissed before leaping at the BloodClan cat and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Screeching, the pale gray she cat hurried back the way she had come.

Stormpaw then dodged through the cats before freezing dead a moment later. Crimson was fighting with Lionblaze now but Firestar was limp.

"Firestar!" Stormpaw yowled, causing Crimson to stop fighting, her eyes widening in surprise. The ThunderClan leader was still, his eyes were glazed and the last breath had left his body. "Firestar?" the dark gray apprentice whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

A moment later, the dark ginger leader gasped out before blinking his eyes, "Stormpaw?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Stormpaw meowed, looking down in concern at his leader, "are you alright?"

"I've lost a life but it wasn't my last," Firestar whispered.

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes slightly, "how many do you have left?" he asked, curiously.

Firestar sighed, "I will tell you later," he meowed before struggling to his feet. There was deep pain in his eyes and he swayed slightly.

Stormpaw supported his leader before looking at him, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Firestar meowed, starting to regain his balance, "come on, we have a battle to finish." With that, the ThunderClan leader charged back into the battle. The fact that he lost a life did not seem to slow Firestar down.

Stormpaw whirled around and saw Crimson had Lionblaze pinned and was preparing to sink her teeth into his throat. With a yowl, Stormpaw leaped at Crimson, bowling over the black she cat. Crimson's eyes went wide with surprise, "Storm?" she gasped.

"My name is Stormpaw," Stormpaw snapped, glaring at the cat that was his own mother.

"Why have you done this?" Crimson asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"BloodClan is not my clan anymore, Crimson," Stormpaw replied, his voice just as quiet, "ThunderClan is and I will not stand by and have you murder my clanmates." He bared his teeth and sank them deep within the crimson-eyed she cats shoulder. Crimson let out a yowl of pain before struggling free and gasping as blood welled up from the wound.

She gazed at Stormpaw, pain deep within her crimson gaze, "if that is the way you feel then fine," she whispered, "you will always be my son, Stormpaw, no matter what you think. But if you think ThunderClan is a better home for you than BloodClan then so be it."

Rushing forward and jumping on top of a nearby boulder, Crimson raised her head, "retreat! BloodClan retreat!" she yowled. The BloodClan warriors struggled away from their opponents before rushing back to join their leader. The ThunderClan cats were about to charge after them but Brambleclaw and Firestar held them back with a single word.

Crimson gazed at Stormpaw and Nightpaw, who had joined her brother a moment later. Crimson's eyes were filled with pain and sadness, like a mother leaving her kits forever, "goodbye Stormpaw, Nightpaw," she whispered, her voice just barely reaching the two apprentices ears, "if we meet again, let us hope it is under a happier occasion."

Shocked by Crimson's sudden change of heart, Stormpaw watched as the black she cat whirled around and charged in the direction of the territory where they were staying. The BloodClan warriors followed them as the sun came high into the sky, casting bright sunlight down on the warriors below.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow! That was a sudden change of heart as Stormpaw had said**

**Tigerstar: it was**

**Crimson: hello, my character did have to leave her kits because they chose to live in ThunderClan so of course she is going to be sad**

**Tigerstar: but I thought all BloodClan cats are suppose to be evil at heart, just like Scourge was**

**Crimson: it's Blaze's story, ask her**

**Blaze: I'm not going to say anything because it might reveal something that is going to happen in a later chapter**

**Tigerstar: oh, okay**

**Blaze: please review and I'm posting Chapter 10 as well as this chapter today because of the lateness of this chapter**


	11. Chapter 10: A Secret From StarClan

**Blaze: well, here's Chapter 10, I decided to post this chapter at the same time as chapter 9 and sorry that it's short**

**Tigerstar: yeah, yeah, yeah whatever**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: where's Crimson?  
Blaze: I gave her the day off**

**Tigerstar: (whines) why won't you give me a day off?**

**Blaze: because you whine too much? Here's Chapter 10 and sorry for repeating myself**

Chapter 10

A Secret From StarClan

Nightpaw sighed as the entrance to the ThunderClan camp came into view. She padded beside her brother who was still stunned into silence by their mother's sudden change of heart. Nightpaw gazed at her brother, _are you alright? _She asked with her mind.

Stormpaw sighed, _yes, I am fine, what about you? _He asked.

_I'm fine, just a few scratches, that's all, _Nightpaw replied, purring slightly. It was strange that she could still purr but she couldn't speak. She gazed up at the sun lit sky above, _I wish I could speak, _she thought to herself.

They entered the camp, Firestar was limping beside the ThunderClan deputy, Brambleclaw. He scrambled on top of the highledge with Brambleclaw just behind him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's yowl echoed across the stone hollow. Several of the ThunderClan cats were already in the clearing but the remaining emerged from their dens and padded into the middle of the clearing. Once everyone was settled, Firestar began to speak again.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he meowed, "today while Lionblaze was out training Stormpaw, they were attacked by a BloodClan patrol. It was thanks to Stormpaw that we were able to get there in time to stop them."

Nightpaw blinked gently at Stormpaw as the clan chanted, "Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" Stormpaw lowered his head and gazed at his paws in embarrassment.

"We must be prepared," Firestar went on, "BloodClan migh attack at any moment."

Stormpaw exchanged a glance with Nightpaw and she knew what he was thinking. They both knew that Crimson wasn't going to attack ThunderClan anymore because of what Stormpaw had said to her earlier that day.

_Go on, it'll be alright, _Nightpaw meowed into Stormpaw's mind.

_Okay, _Stormpaw thought back but Nightpaw could see that he was still nervous. He stepped forward, "Firestar, may I speak?" he meowed.

The ThunderClan leader gazed at the dark gray apprentice in surprise but nodded, "you may speak," he meowed.

Stormpaw nodded and turned to gaze at the gathered ThunderClan cat, "Crimson is not going to attack ThunderClan again," he meowed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How can you be so sure?" Sandstorm, who was sitting below the highledge and licking her wounds, asked.

Stormpaw hesitated and glanced at Nightpaw who nodded back encouragingly. He nodded back before meowing, "because she was looking for her kits and she found them. But we made it clear that we did not want to join BloodClan again."

"Wait a minute, are you saying _you _are Crimson's kits?" Cloudtail gasped, his blue eyes went wide with surprise.

Stormpaw nodded, "Nightpaw and I were," he meowed, "but now we are loyal ThunderClan apprentices who want nothing more to do with BloodClan. I told Crimson this myself and that is why I know she will not return."

"Why should we believe a former BloodClan cat? I've heard stories about BloodClan, you can't trust a single hair on their pelt," Toadpaw muttered. Surprisingly, Brightheart didn't cuff him across the ear but she seemed to agree with him.

"I was alive when BloodClan attack the first time," she meowed, "and I know how ruthless Scourge was. Who's to say if Stormpaw and Nightpaw are the same as the BloodClan warriors of the past."

"We have been striving all our lives to break away from our tainted legacy," Stormpaw snapped, his eyes flaring with anger, "just because Scourge was our great-grandfather that does not mean anything. I am nothing like Scourge and neither is Nightpaw. Haven't we already proved our loyalty to ThunderClan?"

"You're Scourge's great-grandchildren?" Sandstorm meowed, her eyes wide with surprise as she scrambled to her feet.

"Yes," Stormpaw meowed, lowering his head as Nightpaw padded to his side. She pressed comfortingly against him before gazing into the eyes of her clanmates. They flinched way from her gaze before Cloudtail hissed, "we shouldn't have them in our clan!"

Several yowls of agreement sounded but Firestar's voice overpowered all of them, "silence!" he hissed, causing the entire clan to quiet, "we are not going to kick Stormpaw and Nightpaw out. They are ThunderClan apprentices now and even though they are of the line of Scourge, that does not mean they will turn out like him. As Stormpaw had said, they have proved their loyalty to ThunderClan. Stormpaw and Nightpaw will stay in ThunderClan and nothing will change my mind."

A few mutterings sounded at the back of the crowd but they grew silent as Brambleclaw came to Firestar's side, "I was also alive when BloodClan invaded the forest," he meowed, "but I do not believe Stormpaw and Nightpaw will turn out like their ancestors. I agree that we should keep them in ThunderClan."

"I agree as well," Leafpool's meow sounded and the crowd parted to let the slender light brown she cat pad to stand beside Sandstorm.

"As do I," Jayfeather meowed, also coming to Leafpool's side.

Gradually, the murmings died away and Sandstorm stood up, "I agree to let them stay," she meowed.

"So do I, I've trained with Stormpaw and I know he is a loyal ThunderClan apprentice even though he was born in BloodClan," Rosepaw meowed, gazing at Stormpaw. Nightpaw locked gazes with the dark cream apprentice and an overwhelming and unfamiliar sensation crawled over her. _Did Rosepaw like Stormpaw? _She thought to herself.

"Are there any other objections?" Firestar asked, moving his green gaze across his warriors. Spiderleg looked about to speak but he must of thought better of it and he clamped his mouth shut. "Then it is agreed, Stormpaw and Nightpaw will stay and continue their training to become ThunderClan warriors."

Stormpaw and Nightpaw nodded their acceptance and the clan began to drift apart as the ThunderClan leader drew the meeting to a close. "Stormpaw," he meowed as he climbed down from the highledge.

"Yes, Firestar?" Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head.

"Come to my den, there is something I have promised to tell you," Firestar meowed before padding away toward his den.

Stormpaw looked at Nightpaw, "I'll see you later," he meowed before padding after the flame colored tom.

Nightpaw nodded before padding toward the apprentice den. She slipped inside before settling down in her nest. Before she knew it, sleep overwhelmed her and drove her into a strange dream.

****

_Stars sparkled all around her, a steady breeze drifted through the leafless trees. Nightpaw blinked open her eyes and gazed around the clearing. Cats with stars in their fur sat all around her._

_"Welcome Nightpaw," a voice meowed and Nightpaw looked up to find a blue gray she cat padding toward her._

_"W-Who are you?" Nightpaw asked._

"My name is Bluestar, I have a message for you," the blue gray she cat meowed, "it is a secret that StarClan have chosen only to reveal to you. Do you promise not to tell anyone else of this secret?"

_Nightpaw swallowed but nodded, her curiosity overwhelming her, "I promise," she meowed._

_Bluestar nodded, "good," she meowed, "now, it will not be me who shall tell you this secret." She stepped back and gestured with her tail, a moment later a dark ginger and black she cat padded forward and dipped her head._

_"Who is this?" Nightpaw asked. It was then that the black apprentice realized she could speak. "Wait! I can speak!" she gasped._

_Bluestar purred in amusement, "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out, yes, you can speak for you are in StarClan," she meowed._

_Nightpaw nodded, purring, "so who are you?" she asked the dark ginger and black she cat._

_The cat dipped her head, "my name is Eclipse," she meowed, "I am Firestar's mother."_

_Nightpaw stared at the dark ginger and black she cat, "okay?" she meowed, looking confused, "is that the secret you wanted to tell me?" she asked._

_"No," Eclipse meowed, "the secret is, I am also Scourge's mother."_

_Nightpaw's eyes went wide with surprise, "Firestar and Scourge are brothers," she gasped._

_"Half brothers but yes," Eclipse meowed, "I am their mother but they each had a different father."_

_"Why have you told me this?" Nightpaw asked._

_Bluestar purred, "because a part of a prophecy is going to be revealed," she whispered, "soon the fourth of fire shall be revealed. Be prepared for this day, Nightpaw, for you have an important role in the revealing of the fourth of fire."_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay, a lot of you are going to change your guesses, I can almost guarantee it**

**Tigerstar: I'm switching my guess**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, the poll is going to be opened until the chapter where the Fourth of Fire is revealed**

**Crimson: hi**

**Tigerstar: (leaps into the air) I thought you had the day off**

**Crimson: (relaxing in a hot tub) I do**

**Tigerstar: (grumbles) lucky**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my first nine chapters, plus the prologue so technically ten chapters (gives out virtual plushies)**

**Crimson: can I have one?**

**Blaze: sure (hands Crimson as Crimson plushie)**

**Tigerstar: what about me?**

**Blaze: here, catch (tosses plushie at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: I got ittttttttttttttttttttt (catches plushie but falls off a cliff) ahhhhhhhh!!!**

**Blaze: oops, I forgot that cliff was there**

**Crimson: when are we not near a cliff?**

**Blaze: true, please review, next chapter as soon as I can and as soon as I finish it and have time to update my stories**


	12. Chapter 11: Mercury

**Blaze: here's chapter 11 (pulls out cell phone and answers it)**

**Tigerstar: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: oh okay**

**Tigerstar: what are you talking about?**

**Blaze: (on cell phone) alright, I'll do just that. Bye (hangs up phone)**

**Tigerstar: who were you talking to?**

**Blaze: Crimson. She's going to be a little late and she told me to tell you something**

**Tigerstar: what?**

**Blaze: (slaps Tigerstar across the face) Murtagh is so much hotter than Arya**

**Tigerstar: no, Arya is hotter than Murtagh (holds face)**

**Blaze: when did you two start arguing about that?**

**Tigerstar: after the last episode**

**Blaze: ah but it is true, Murtagh is so much hotter than Arya**

**Crimson: true that sis**

**Tigerstar: Arya is so much hotter than Murtagh**

**Crimson: Murtagh is hotter**

**Tigerstar: Arya is hotter**

**Blaze: do not ask why they are starting to argue over Eragon characters, here's chapter 11, please review**

Chapter 11

Mercury

Jayfeather sighed as he sniffed the night air, a gentle breeze wafted through the still ThunderClan camp. "It's going to be a clear night for our journey to the Moonpool," he commented to his mentor.

"It's going to be our first meeting with SkyClan," Leafpool added, "I wonder how Echosong and Birdpaw are doing."

"I'm sure they are fine, though they did have a lot of cats to heal after BloodClan's attack," Jayfeather meowed, looking at his mentor.

"Yes, come on, we should get going if we want to meet up with the others on time," Leafpool meowed before padding toward the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. Jayfeather followed her and Hollyleaf, who was guarding the entrance, nodded to them as they padded past.

"Be careful, we don't know if BloodClan is still preparing to attack," Hollyleaf meowed.

"We will," Jayfeather promised before padding toward the WindClan border.

Jayfeather paused when they reached the WindClan border and sniffed the air. A moment later, the familiar scent of Echosong and Birdpaw hit his scent glands. "Hi Echosong, Birdpaw," he meowed.

"Hello Echosong, Birdpaw," Leafpool greeted the SkyClan medicine cat and her apprentice as they padded to join them on the WindClan border, "how is your clan?"

"They are good, all our wounds are healing. I heard BloodClan ambushed ThunderClan on the part of the border where ShadowClan and our border intersect. Is everyone alright?" Echosong's soft voice asked.

"Yes, they are healing," Leafpool meowed. She mentioned nothing of what had happened at the battle and Jayfeather kept his mouth shut as well.

"Hello Leafpool, Jayfeather," a new voice meowed. Jayfeather turned to the new voice and sniffed the air. He was surprised to find Kestrelwing's voice but he could not smell Barkface's familiar scent.

"Hello Kestrelwing, where's Barkface?" Leafpool asked.

Jayfeather felt a wave of grief came off of the dark brown tom, "h-he died last night," Kestrelwing whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Leafpool gasped.

"It was his time," Kestrelwing meowed.

"Hello Leafpool, Jayfeather, Echosong, Birdpaw, Kestrelwing," a new voice sounded and Jayfeather scented the air. He recognized Littlecloud's voice and scented Flamepaw's familiar scent.

"Hello Littlecloud," Jayfeather greeted the ShadowClan medicine cat, "Hello Flamepaw."

"Are you ready to go yet?" Kestrelwing asked.

"Have you heard from Mothwing or Willowshine?" Leafpool asked.

_Mothwing probably didn't want to waste her time coming to the Moonpool after all she doesn't believe in StarClan, _Jayfeather thought.

"I'm here," Willowshine's voice sounded behind Littlecloud, "we had a case of greencough in the camp and Mothwing stayed behind to take care of it."

_Oh, I'm sure, _Jayfeather thought to herself.

"Alright, we're all here, let's get going," Leafpool meowed.

The other cats nodded in agreement and they padded toward the Moonpool. Willowshine dropped back to join Kestrelwing, "what happened to Barkface?" she asked.

"He died last night," Kestrelwing meowed, his voice was dripping with anguish.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Willowshine meowed. Jayfeather sighed and hurried to join Birdpaw who was padding right behind the SkyClan medicine cat.

"Hello Birdpaw," he meowed to the young apprentice.

"Jayfeather, how is it that you are Leafpool's apprentice but you can't see anything?" Birdpaw asked and Jayfeather felt her gaze burning into his pelt.

Jayfeather bristled as he did every time someone mentioned his blindness, "I was best suited for the position," he snapped curtly but paused as a strange scent wafted around him. "Do you smell that?" he asked, stopping.

"Yes, I smell something as well," Leafpool meowed. She stopped and Echosong stopped right beside her.

"It's a cat but it doesn't smell like it's from any of the other clans," Kestrelwing meowed.

"Should we check it out?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't know, we really should hurry to the Moonpool. The moon is getting higher and aren't we suppose to be at the Moonpool when the moon is at its highest point," Willowshine pointed out.

"That is true, let us go to the Moonpool and hopefully they won't bother us," Leafpool meowed before taking the lead up again. A moment later, the group of medicine cats made it to the Moonpool and gazed down at the water.

"Alright, let's get this over with and lets hope our mysterious cat won't bug us while we are here," Leafpool meowed before leading the way to the water's edge. The eight cats lined up along the Moonpool and Jayfeather lowered his head to touch the water of the Moonpool.

****

_When Jayfeather blinked open his eyes, he found himself floating above the Moonpool. The moon was falling from the sky and Jayfeather could see the stars lighting up the night sky. Feline like shapes stalked through the darkness, sniffing the air and growling at each other._

_The rest of the feline shapes gathered around the leader and growled something Jayfeather couldn't hear it. A moment later, they turned around and split into six groups before running off in six different directions._

_Jayfeather gazed around a moment later, the darkness faded but in it's place was a blood red glow. The lake was stained with blood, coming from the bloody red streams and rivers flowing into the lake. Screams of cats in pain sounded and a new voice sounded, t_he end is drawing near, the four of fire must unite and lead the clans through the darkness ahead.

****

Almost as soon as the vision started, it ended and Jayfeather found himself blinking open his eyes to darkness once again. He stood up and sniffed the air, _it appears I'm the only one up, _he thought to himself. Suddenly a scent wafted around him and he paused, _it is that same scent we scented on our way here, _he thought to himself.

He scrambled to his paws before padding toward the edge of the hollow. He sniffed the air and gazed around, "I know you are out there, show yourself!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out," a new voice sounded and a moment later, the bushes rustled and a cat stepped into the open.

"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked the new cat curiously.

The she cat seemed to be gazing intently at the gray tom as she replied, "my name is Mercury. I have come to help you four on your path."

Jayfeather's eyes went wide with surprise, "how do you know of that?" he demanded.

The she cat purred in amusement, "I am a good friend of Midnight the badger as well as one of the descendants of the SkyClan cats that were raised in ThunderClan when the fifth clan was driven from the forest. Of course I know of the prophecy as well as the fourth one, you have yet to find out who the fourth is, right?" she asked.

"Yes, we don't know who the fourth is," Jayfeather meowed, "and since there are so many cats that are related to Firestar now, it is going to be tough to figure out who it is."

"I shall narrow down your search then," Mercury meowed, "the cat in which you seek is not related to the white furred cat. There are only three possible as to who the fourth cat is. And they are related almost directly from Firestar."

"Do you mean the fourth cat is the son or daughter of his daughters," Jayfeather asked, thinking about Squirrelflight's kits.

"That or the fourth cat is the son or daughter of his brother," Mercury replied.

Jayfeather pricked his ears in shock, "Firestar has a brother?" he gasped.

"Half brother but a brother nonetheless. The fourth of fire is either one of his daughters kits or one that is related to Firestar's half brother," Mercury meowed, "that is all I have to tell you. Good luck in the future, a great darkness unlike any other is heading toward the clans. I feel you are going to need all the help you can get."

"Thank you, I think," Jayfeather meowed, dipping his head to the cat.

"I will see you again and now you should get back to the others," Mercury meowed before turning around and pushing her way through the bushes and disappearing.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool's call sounded and Jayfeather turned around before dashing back into the clearing.

"Alright, you're here, let's get back to camp," a strange emotion came off of the light brown she cat but Jayfeather could not figure out what that emotion was. _Did she receive the same message I did? _Jayfeather thought to himself as he followed the other medicine cats out of the hollow and away from the Moonpool.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know it's boring but it was all I could think of**

**Tigerstar: yeah, she was bored during the time her Internet was down so she typed up Chapters 9, 10 and 11 in the same day**

**Blaze: not the same day, there were about two days inbetween chapter 10 and 11**

**Crimson: yeah, I remember that**

**Tigerstar: (rolls eyes) whatever**

**Crimson: and Murtagh is hotter than Arya**

**Tigerstar: no Arya is hotter than Murtagh**

**Crimson: (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a iron bar) Murtagh**

**Tigerstar: (hits Crimson with a iron bar) Arya**

**~passage deleted due to about three hours of Crimson and Tigerstar exchanging blows with each other from the iron bars~**

**Blaze: alright, that is enough**

**Crimson and Tigerstar: (puts away iron bars and has several bumps and cuts from the iron bars) fine!**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	13. Chapter 12: Truth

**Blaze: wow, it's time for Chapter 12**

**Tigerstar: who's point of view is this?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) Lionblaze**

**Tigerstar: ah cool, wait, what is Firestar going to tell Stormpaw?**

**Blaze: you'll find out in this chapter**

**Tigerstar: oh okay, where's Crimson?**

**Blaze: getting me a Pepsi**

**Crimson: (comes running toward them) here's your Pepsi (hands Pepsi to Blaze)**

**Blaze: (takes Pepsi and takes a drink) thanks**

**Crimson: no problem**

**Tigerstar: where's mine?**

**Crimson: (shakes can of Pepsi and hands it to Tigerstar) here you go**

**Tigerstar: thanks (opens can and gets sprayed with Pepsi) ah #%$**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a sledgehammer) no cussing**

**Tigerstar: you're a ---censored---**

**Blaze: (tosses Tigerstar into a volcano)**

**Tigerstar: ---censored---**

**Blaze: idiot**

**Crimson: you're telling me**

**Blaze: oops, long authors note, here's Chapter 12**

Chapter 12

Truth

Lionblaze sighed as he settled down outside the warriors den, watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon. He twisted his head to lick his fur as darkness started to crawl across the clearing. The battle with BloodClan along the ShadowClan and SkyClan border left Lionblaze exhausted but he felt as if he couldn't sleep. His gaze was located on the thorn tunnel as Jayfeather followed Leafpool out of the camp, heading toward their meeting with the other medicine cats.

The half moon began to float into the night sky and Lionblaze let out a sigh as Hollyleaf padded toward them, "hey," she meowed, sitting beside her brother. The wounds along her side had been treated almost as soon as they entered the camp.

Leafpool was being more like a mother to them than Lionblaze thought. Though he was still slightly shocked that Leafpool was their mother and Crowfeather was their father, he accepted it.

Hollyleaf was another matter, she wasn't shocked anymore but she didn't accept the fact that her parents went against the warrior code and the fact that they were half clan cats. But she was starting to get used to it, at least Lionblaze thought so.

"Are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked, "you were left all alone to fiend off the BloodClan cats after you sent Stormpaw to find us."

"I'm fine and where is Stormpaw anyway?" Lionblaze asked, looking around for his apprentice.

"I don't know, I'm going to check on Rosepaw. Get some sleep, Lionblaze, I'm sure you're going to need it. Firestar may believe what Stormpaw and Nightpaw told him but I'm not so sure," the black warrior nodded a goodbye to her brother before padding off toward the apprentice den. Mousewhisker joined her and they sat down side by side as they waited for Rosepaw.

Lionblaze looked around the camp again and noticed Stormpaw pad down from the highledge, there was a slight surprised look in his green gaze as he padded toward his mentor.

"Hey Stormpaw," Lionblaze greeted the dark gray apprentice as he came within earshot.

"Hello Lionblaze," Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head, "have you seen Hollyleaf? Firestar wants to talk with you two."

"Hollyleaf went to go see how Rosepaw was. Are you alright?" Lionblaze asked the young apprentice.

"I'm fine," Stormpaw meowed.

"You didn't get harmed in that battle?" Lionblaze asked, shocked at what his apprentice had said.

"No, I know my mother's warriors, they wouldn't have harmed me if they wanted to keep their pelts," Stormpaw replied.

"How did you mother take what you had to tell her?"

Stormpaw shrugged, "she didn't like it that much, but that is the way mother's are. They never want to give up their kits," he meowed, before straightening up, "do you know where Nightpaw is?"

"I think she's in the apprentice den. She went to see Leafpool before she and Jayfeather left and now Nightpaw is probably in the apprentice den," Lionblaze replied, getting to his paws, "I'd better go find Hollyleaf."

Stormpaw nodded, "are we going to go training tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, why don't you get some sleep?" the golden warrior suggested to the young apprentice.

"Alright, good night, Lionblaze," Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head to his mentor before turning around and hurrying in the direction of the apprentice den. He nodded to Hollyleaf as he went passed.

Lionblaze padded over to his sister's side quickly, "Firestar wants to talk with us," he meowed to the black warrior.

Hollyleaf looked at him, "alright," she meowed before licking Mousewhisker on the cheek, "I'll see you in the warriors den," she meowed.

Mousewhisker nodded, "alright," he meowed before padding away in the direction of the warriors den.

Hollyleaf followed Lionblaze as he led the way to the ThunderClan leader's den. They climbed the Highledge before pausing outside the cave.

"Firestar?" Lionblaze called.

"Come in," Firestar's voice replied.

The golden warrior pushed his way into the den, Hollyleaf followed her brother closely. The tunnel widened out into a dim lit cave with Firestar sitting in its center, Brambleclaw stood beside him.

"Firestar," Lionblaze meowed, dipping his head to his leader.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Stormpaw sent you as I asked, right?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," Lionblaze meowed.

"Alright, well, there is something I feel I must tell you. Jayfeather already knows because he's a medicine cat and I'm sure Leafpool knows as well," Firestar began, "what I'm trying to say is, everyone in the clan thinks I have four lives left. In truth, I don't have five lives left."

Hollyleaf's eyes went wide with surprise, "h-how many do you have left?" she asked, her voice was low and hesitant.

Firestar sighed, "I have only two lives left," he replied.

"Why did you lie to the clan and make them believe you have four lives left?" Hollyleaf demanded.

Firestar purred in amusement, "you sound like a queen scolding her kit," he commented, "the reason I lied to the clan is because I didn't want them to worry about my safety. Bluestar did it before me and I agree with her, the safety of the clan is more important than the security of any single member."

"Isn't that against the warrior code?" Hollyleaf asked.

"You and the warrior code," Lionblaze snapped, "you're obsessed with the warrior code. The right thing isn't always apart of the warrior code."

"How can you say that? The warrior code is our entire life," Hollyelaf snapped, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"Not everyone follows the warrior code, from what I've heard, Firestar broke the code more times than you can count and yet, he is almost a legend among the clans," Lionblaze snapped.

"Is that true?" Hollyleaf asked, looking at her leader.

Firestar shrugged, "sometimes I had to break the code in order to do what is right," he replied, "if I hadn't broken the warrior code, Tigerstar might be ruling ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement, "and like Lionblaze said, Firestar may have broken the warrior code a lot but he is somewhat of a legend among the clans," he meowed. "I remember when he went behind Bluestar's back in order to stop an unnecessary battle against WindClan back in the old forest."

Firestar purred, "I remember that," he commented.

"So you're saying that it's alright to break the warrior code?" Hollyleaf gasped, looking extremely shocked.

"No, I am saying that the warrior code doesn't control our entire life," Firestar meowed, "but we have changed the subject. I want you to swear you will not tell anyone of what I have told you here today."

"I won't say anything, Firestar," Lionblaze meowed, dipping his head. He still couldn't believe that Firestar had only two lives left. _When did he lose the other seven lives? _He thought to himself, _and I feel as if something horrible is going to happen soon. And I fear that it might be up to me, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather in order to stop it._

_And another, _a new voice whispered into the golden warriors mind and Lionblaze widened his eyes before glancing around. Firestar and Hollyleaf were still talking with each other with Brambleclaw watching them. None of them seemed to be talking to him.

_Who are you? _Lionblaze asked. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint where he has heard that voice before.

_Nightpaw, who else is mute and has to talk with other cats with her thoughts alone? _The voice replied, sounding amused.

_Well, how was I suppose to know? And what do you mean by another? _Lionblaze asked the voice.

_It is as I have said, there is a fourth cat, Lionblaze. The fourth of fire will be revealed when the time is right,_ Nightpaw replied.

_I bet it is you, _Lionblaze commented

Nightpaw let out a purr of amusement in the golden warriors mind, _ha, I am not whom was chosen to be the fourth of fire, _she meowed, _I don't even know who it is. All I know is that I am suppose to tell this cat that he or she is the fourth of fire._

Lionblaze felt confused, _but you have a special gift…_ he began.

_That does not mean anything, the only reason StarClan gave me this gift was because I can't talk, I am not the one destined to aid you, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather in your path. _Nightpaw replied, _good luck, Lionblaze, I fear you are going to need all the help you can get in the dark times that are to come. _And with that, Nightpaw's voice drifted out of his mind, leaving Lionblaze even more confused than ever.

A/n hahahah what do you think?

**Blaze: since I practically told you it isn't Nightpaw, I'm sure you are all going to change your votes**

**Tigerstar: (looks at votes and changes his vote)**

**Crimson: I'm glad I already know**

**Blaze: (laughs) anyway, here are the choices. I've deleted quite a bit of them**

**Crimson: she narrowed it done to four choices**

**Blaze: some of which you can delete just by reading 'A Secret From StarClan'**

**Tigerstar: is it really that chapter?**

**Crimson: I'm not sure, Blaze?**

**Blaze: you know what, I don't remember**

**Tigerstar: oh, let me do it, Please!**

**Blaze: fine**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Who do you think the Fourth of Fire is?**

**1. Flamingkit**

**2. Aspenkit**

**3. Stormpaw**

**4. Dustkit**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I possibly can. **


	14. Chapter 13: The Snowstorm

**Blaze: hello peoples **

**Tigerstar: what's up, peeps? **

**Crimson: yo **

**Blaze: here's chapter 13 **

**Crimson: yay! **

**Tigerstar: yeah, yeah, yeah whatever**

**Blaze: this chapter takes place about a moon later so yeah**

Chapter 13 

The Snowstorm

Hollyleaf blinked open her eyes as sunlight streamed into the Warriors den. She yawned and got to her paws before stretching, accidentally waking up Mousewhisker, whom slept next to her.

"Good morning, Hollyleaf," Mousewhisker murmured, blinking open his eyes before getting to his paws and stretching.

"Good morning, Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf replied, purring. She sighed before looking across the den where her brother slept. She padded across the den and prodded Lionblaze in the side.

"Time to wake up," she purred to her brother, "what are you, a hedgehog?"

Lionblaze groaned and blinked open his eyes, "what time is it?" he murmured.

"I think it's almost sunhigh," Hollyleaf replied, "I'll be waiting outside." The black warrior padded out of the Warriors den and shivered as a chilly breeze drifted into the clearing.

"It's so cold out here," Mousewhisker commented, padding to Hollyleaf's side and gazing at the sky above. White clouds drifted across the sky above and Hollyleaf gazed around the clearing.

Lionblaze walked into the clearing before looking around, "I'm going to take Stormpaw for some training, do you and Rosepaw want to come with us?"

"Alright," Hollyleaf replied with a shrug before licking Mousewhisker's cheek, "I'll see you later." She turned around and followed Lionblaze toward the apprentice den.

"Stormpaw? Rosepaw?" Lionblaze called into the apprentice den. A moment later, the dark cream colored she cat and the dark gray shape of Rosepaw and Stormpaw padded out of the apprentice den.

"What are we doing today?" Rosepaw asked, cheerfully.

"We are going to be doing some battle training," Hollyleaf replied, "Lionblaze and Stormpaw are going to train with us."

"Alright," Rosepaw's eyes glowed and Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, _does Rosepaw like Stormpaw as more than a friend? _She thought to herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before leading Rosepaw after her brother and Stormpaw.

By the time they reached the training hollow, the breeze had grown icy and Hollyleaf shivered again.

"It's cold out here," Rosepaw murmured, her breath coming out a frosty white.

"Yes, it is," Hollyleaf agreed, gazing up at the sky above.

"Come on, the more we move around, the warmer we will be," Lionblaze pointed out, pacing the clearing, "let's starting battle training."

"Rosepaw, attack me," Hollyleaf ordered.

Rosepaw nodded before dropping into a crouch and narrowing her eyes before leaping, her paws outstretched. Hollyleaf ducked underneath her and flipped over onto her belly, catching Rosepaw and tossing her off.

"Nice move but you've got to be faster and try and guess what the opponents countermove is going to be," Hollyleaf replied, purring.

Rosepaw nodded before leaping again, taking Hollyleaf by surprise and pinning her down, "was that better?" she asked.

Hollyleaf purred in amusement, "get off of me, you great lump," she complained, pushing the dark cream colored apprentice off of her, "yes, that was a good move, catching a warrior off guard."

"Thanks," Rosepaw purred, her eyes shining at the praise.

Hollyleaf purred before dropping into a crouch, "now, watch this move," she suggested and leaped at Rosepaw. When the apprentice dived to one side to avoid her, she veered and head butted Rosepaw in the side, sending her flying.

"Can I try that move?" Rosepaw asked, scrambling to her paws.

"Of course," Hollyleaf replied and Rosepaw dropped into a crouch before leaping at Hollyleaf and when the black warrior dodged to one side, she veered and crashed into her, sending her flying. Before Hollyleaf could get to her paws, Rosepaw leaped at her and pinned her down.

"Nice job, Rosepaw," Hollyleaf congratulated her, "now will you do me a favor and get off of me?"

Rosepaw purred in amusement, "thanks and okay," she replied, getting off of her mentor.

"I think they are ready to train together," Lionblaze commented, padding over to join his sister.

Hollyleaf nodded, "I think so too," she replied, "alright, you two can train together." She mewed, nodding to Rosepaw and Stormpaw who nodded in agreement.

The two apprentices faced each other before Rosepaw dropped into a crouch and leaped at Stormpaw, who easily dodged and stretched out a paw to trip the dark creamed apprentice as she went by. Rosepaw turned around but Stormpaw leaped at her and pinned her down.

"That was a good move," Rosepaw commented before leaping up, sending the dark gray apprentice flying. She leaped at Stormpaw but he dodged, though his back was turned, and whirled around before leaping at her. He landed on the dark cream apprentice before holding her down.

"How did you do that?" Rosepaw gasped.

Stormpaw sounded confused, "do what?" he asked.

"You were able to tell when I was coming when your back was turned," Rosepaw replied.

Stormpaw shrugged as he got off of the apprentice and let her scramble to her feet, "I don't know, I sensed it was going to happen as I sensed that ambush was going to happen," he replied.

Hollyleaf started, _does Stormpaw have the same gift as I do? _She thought to herself.

_No, it is similar to yours but it is not the same, _a new voice sounded within her mind and Hollyleaf looked around before spotting Firestar and Nightpaw making their way into the clearing. Nightpaw was watching her with an unreadable expression in her deep blue eyes.

_Is that you, Nightpaw? _Hollyleaf asked, gazing at the black apprentice with shock in her green eyes.

_Who else would it be? _Nightpaw replied, sounding amused, _this is the only way I can talk to my mentor as well as anyone else._

_I'm so sorry, _Hollyleaf thought silently and sincerely.

_Don't be sorry, _Nightpaw snapped, _don't worry about my flaw, you've got more important duties to worry about. Now tune back in, Firestar is talking to you._ And with that, Nightpaw's voice drifted out of her mind.

Hollyleaf shook her head before looking up to find Firestar staring at her with a questioning look in his eyes, "well?" he asked.

Hollyleaf swallowed, "um, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she meowed, sounding embarrassed.

Firestar let out a sigh, "I said, would you mind if Nightpaw and I joined in your training session?" he replied.

Hollyleaf nodded, "it's fine by me," she replied. She looked at Nightpaw and saw an amused look in the black apprentice's eyes.

"I'm alright with it," Lionblaze meowed, "I'm sure Stormpaw wouldn't mind training with his sister."

Firestar nodded, "very well," he meowed, "why don't Stormpaw and Rosepaw start us out? They've had a few more moments of training, especially Rosepaw."

"Alright," Hollyleaf meowed before looking at Rosepaw and Stormpaw who faced each other.

Rosepaw sprang first but Stormpaw dodged out of the way and pushed her flying body onward before leaping at her. The dark cream apprentice dodged just barely and lashed out her paws at the dark gray apprentice. If her claws had been unsheathed, those lashes would have made scratches in Stormpaw's fur.

Stormpaw was about to leap at Rosepaw but suddenly stopped as white flakes began to fall from the sky. Hollyleaf gazed up at the sky and purred, "it's snowing," she commmented.

As if her words called it up, the snow gradually became a whirlwind as a strong breeze rushed through the forest, shaking the empty branches and sending snow flying everywhere. The wind howled throughout the forest and Hollyleaf shivered, "I think we should cut this training session short and go back to camp," she suggested, gazing up at the sky.

At that moment, everything disappeared around her and she suddenly found herself staring at the camp entrance. Snow continued to fall to the ground, coming down in large clumps rather than in soft flakes. It covered the floor and Hollyleaf realized the tunnel to the camp was blocked. She padded forward and poked the snow packed tunnel and scowled, _we're snowed in, _she thought to herself.

As if that was the cue, Hollyleaf found herself blinking her eyes open in time to find Lionblaze and Stormpaw staring at her with concern, "are you alright?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes, I think we should get back to camp now," Hollyleaf murmured, the vision fresh within her mind. The wind continued to howl and the snow began to fall more rapidly from the sky above.

"Why?" Rosepaw asked, "I want to continue training."

"If we don't go back to camp now, we won't be able to get into the camp," Hollyleaf retorted and clamped her mouth shut when she realized she might have revealed her gift.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosepaw asked.

"I, er, I have this feeling this snowstorm is going to get worse," Hollyleaf lied, it wasn't a total lie but she couldn't tell them the truth. Firestar seemed to see straight through her lie but he didn't say anything except, "let's get going," he meowed.

They made good time and reached the camp when the sun was high in the sky. Hollyleaf and Rosepaw pushed their way through the camp first and Stormpaw, Lionblaze, Firestar and Nightpaw followed them.

Mousewhisker looked up from where he was beside the fresh kill pile, "hi Hollyleaf, you're back early," he commented, swallowing the last of his mouse and getting to his paws before padding over to join the black warrior.

"Hollyleaf feared we wouldn't be able to get into the camp if we stayed longer," Rosepaw muttered, "you are such a worry wort, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned her back on her apprentice and meowed, "why don't you go get something to eat?"

"Fine," Rosepaw muttered before padding across the clearing.

At that moment, the tunnel rustled and Brambleclaw padded into the open, followed by Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Foxclaw. "I haven't scented BloodClan sense the ambush over a moon ago," Brambleclaw reported to Firestar who stood beneath the highledge.

"It appears Stormpaw and Nightpaw were right, Crimson isn't going to attack again," Firestar commented.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, a startled yowl from outside sounded and Thornclaw hurried into his camp, "that snowstorm is getting worse," he gasped, gazing up at the sky. Hollyleaf followed his gaze and saw the storm was coming down faster. A crack sounded from outside the tunnel and Thornclaw turned around before peeking out. He leaped back as a flurry of snow burst from the tunnel, covering him completely in snow.

"Are you alright, Thornclaw?" Brambleclaw asked, confused.

"Y-Yes, but a branch laden with snow fell and is blocking the camp entrance," Thornclaw replied.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes and hurried to stare down the tunnel, he leapt back in reply as another crack sounded, "another branch laden with snow just broke," he commented, a worried look on his face as he looked at the ThunderClan leader, "we're snowed in."

Firestar's eyes clouded with worry, "but Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icesong, Brightheart and Toadpaw are still out there," he said, his voice thick with concern.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Sandstorm assured him, padding to his side.

"Yes, but how will they get back into the camp? Is there anyway to move the snow?" Firestar asked.

Another crack answered his words and Brambleclaw glanced back at his tunnel as the snow continued to fall rapidly down, "the snow is coming down to fast, branches with snow on them are breaking left and right. We are snowed in and the snowstorm is getting worse," he reported.

"And with all this cold, there is a higher chance of cats catching greencough," Leafpool pointed out as she and Jayfeather padded into the snow filled clearing.

Firestar nodded, "we're going to have to be extra careful," he meowed, "and I'm sure the snow will go away before long. I think the only way for the patrol to get back would be through the dirtplace, if that isn't filled with snow as well."

"I'll check," Thornclaw volunteered before padding toward the nursery. He returned a few moments later, "the dirtplace isn't filled yet, the branches above the branches covering it are protecting it. I'll go and tell Spiderleg's patrol go through the dirtplace on their way back."

"Thank you, Thornclaw," Firestar meowed, dipping his head.

Thornclaw shrugged before disappearing behind the nursery. Hollyleaf stared at the snow packed tunnel, as she had in her vision and she sighed, _yet another vision that I couldn't prevent from happening, _she thought to herself.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it's a stupid ending**

**Tigerstar: all your endings are stupid**

**Crimson: ah shut up, Tigerstar (tosses Tigerstar off a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (lands in hole filled with water)**

**Blaze: what's with us and cliffs and holes?**

**Crimson: I haven't the slightest clue**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, please review, next chapter as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter 14: Undying Love

**Blaze: sorry it took forever to update but I lost the first version of this chapter and I wasn't able to get on the Internet today**

**Darth: and you're supposed to be working on your Science Project**

**Blaze: I'll get the information later so bleh, besides this is a double update**

**Darth: double update?**

**Blaze: yah, I'm posting chapters 14 and 15 today**

**Darth: that's cool, where's Tigerstar?**

**Blaze: he and Crimson took the day off when they heard you were coming**

**Darth: hahahahahaha**

**Tigerstar: hi peoples**

**Darth: bye peoples**

**Tigerstar: what did I say?**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) here's chapter 14**

Chapter 14 

Undying Love

Stormpaw sighed as he gazed around the snow covered clearing with Nightpaw at his side. Firestar was talking with Thornclaw, who had just returned from the dirtplace with Spiderleg's patrol behind him.

He and Nightpaw padded over to join Jayfeather and Leafpool, who stood a little ways away from the highledge, Leafpool had a worried frown on her face. "What's the matter, Leafpool?" Stormpaw asked, looking at the worried-looking medicine cat.

"I'm running out of catmint and with all this snow, the chance of greencough hitting the clan is high," Leafpool replied.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jayfeather demanded, Stormpaw could see an angry look in his cloudy blue gaze.

"What was the point of telling you now?" Leafpool replied, "we can't leave the camp."

"We can go out through the dirtplace," Stormpaw suggested.

"'We?" Jayfeather echoed, looking at him with a surprised look in his eyes.

_I want to see my mother and this is the best idea to see her, _Stormpaw thought to himself as he replied, "I'm going with you, I'll help you carry the catmint back."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, "alright," he meowed in reply, "may we go collect some catmint, please?" He asked, looking at his mentor.

Leafpool hesitated, "alright," she meowed, "just be careful and try to get back here before the dirtplace tunnel is filled with snow."

"We'll try," Stormpaw promised before looking at Nightpaw, "will you tell Lionblaze that I'm going with Jayfeather?"

_Alright, be careful brother, _Nightpaw replied, dipping her head before turning around and padding toward the golden tom that had just appeared from the Warriors den.

"Well, let's go," Jayfeather meowed, getting to his paws before leading the way toward the dirtplace with Stormpaw just behind him. By the time they reached the dirtplace, they found that it was not yet filled with snow. The branches that crisscrossed above the tunnel were laden with snow but they did not seem to droop with the weight.

"We've still got some time to collect the catmint and get back before the tunnel is filled with snow," Jayfeather commented, slipping into the tunnel and padding deeper into the forest.

Once they were out in the forest, Stormpaw was able to see the sun, barely obscured by the white clouds above. Its rays shone down on the forest but it did little to melt the snow that covered the forest floor. Leaves covered with the small white flakes fell to the ground and the little snowflakes drifted to the ground.

Stormpaw shook his head as a few snowflakes landed on his nose, "do you think you'll be able to take care of this by yourself?" he asked.

"You want to go see your mother, don't you?" Jayfeather meowed, looking at him with his sightless blue gaze.

"How did you know?" Stormpaw gasped, his green eyes going wide with surprise.

Jayfeather purred in amusement, "it's obvious, you haven't been able to see her since the ambush on the ShadowClan and SkyClan border, it makes since that you would want to see her now," he replied.

Stormpaw lowered his head, "it's against the warrior code, I know that," he murmured.

"Not really," Jayfeather meowed with a shrug, "you may go, I'll be fine, just meet me at the abandoned thunderpath near the twolegnest."

"Thanks," Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head gratefully before hurrying off in the direction of the ShadowClan and SkyClan border. He ran across the border, pausing only to scent if there were any SkyClan or ShadowClan warriors nearby. By the time he reached the forest near where the BloodClan cats were located, the sun was already beginning to descend into the sky.

Stormpaw sighed and paused before looking up at the sky, he froze as a cloud directly above his head turned a crimson red. The bloody cloud drifted across the clearing until it blocked out the sun and Stormpaw whirled around before leaping out of the way as a snarling fox leapt at him.

Stormpaw drew his lips back into a snarl, glad that the cloud had somehow managed to warn him the fox was going to attack. _It's just like the ambush, I saw a bloody cloud just above the border where ShadowClan and SkyClan joined, _he thought to himself as he leapt at the fox and sank his claws into the fox's flank.

The fox snarled in place before shaking the dark gray apprentice off and tossing him to the ground. Stunned and winded, Stormpaw struggled to get to his paws but the fox leapt at him before pinning him down.

Stormpaw struggled to get up but the fox held him tight and bared its teeth before preparing to sink them into his throat. Its claws dug deep into Stormpaw's fur, causing spots of blood to fall onto his pelt.

A loud yowl sounded as the fox began to sink his teeth into Stormpaw's throat. A black streak shot in front of Stormpaw, crashing into the fox and sending it flying into a tree. Stormpaw scrambled to his paws, his eyes wide with surprise as the familiar black shape pinned the fox to the ground.

Crimson sank her teeth into the fox's throat but the fox twisted and threw the black she cat off before whirling around on her. Crimson scrambled to her paws at Stormpaw's side before looking at him, "are you alright?" she asked.

Stormpaw nodded, "I'm fine, Crimson," he replied.

Crimson nodded before leaping at the fox, Stormpaw came at the fox from the side and sank his claws into the fox's side, causing dark red blood to well up from the wound. The fox snarled in pain before shaking both Crimson and Stormpaw off, "this is not over," it snarled, causing both Crimson and Stormpaw to skid to a halt in surprise. The fox snarled at them again before turning around and hurrying away from the clearing.

"That was awkward," Crimson commented, looking at Stormpaw with a confused expression in her crimson-red eyes.

"True," Stormpaw meowed, "I have never heard of a fox that could speak cat tongue."

Crimson nodded, "I'd better tell my patrols to keep a look out for it," she commented before looking at Stormpaw curiously, "why are you here?"

"I offered to come with Jayfeather to collect some herbs and I decided to see you," Stormpaw replied, "We've been snowed in at the ThunderClan camp and…" He broke off, not wanting to give away anything Crimson might use against them.

Crimson nodded in understanding, "alright," she meowed, "shouldn't you be getting back by now?"

"I guess, bye Crimson," Stormpaw meowed.

Crimson purred slightly before stepping forward and touching her nose to his cheek, "be careful, Stormpaw and tell Nightpaw that I do love her." With that, she turned around and with a final flick of her tail, she bounded off in the direction of the BloodClan camp.

Stormpaw watched her go before turning around and hurrying off in the direction of the abandoned twolegnest. Jayfeather was waiting beside the thunderpath but he instantly scrambled to his paws.

"I smell blood," he meowed, stepping forward before sniffing along Stormpaw's flank, "what happened?"

"I was attacked by a fox but Crimson saved me," Stormpaw replied, twisting his head to lick the small scratches along his flank.

"That's good," Jayfeather commented, "now, let's go, you take that pile," he point4ed to the pile on the right, "and I'll take this pile." With that, he picked up the pile on the left while Stormpaw picked up his pile and hurried after Jayfeather as he led the way to the ThunderClan camp.

By the time they got there, Stormpaw was feeling exhausted after his fight with the fox. He pushed his way warily through the tunnel with Jayfeather just behind him. Leafpool met them as they padded toward the medicine cat's den. She looked in concern at Stormpaw, "what happened?" she asked.

"He just got a few scratches on our way toward the abandoned twoleg nest," Jayfeather explained, placing the catmint on the ground, "I'll go get him some marigold now."

"Alright, Jayfeather," Leafpool meowed, picking up the pile of catmint before padding into the den with Jayfeather after her. After a few moments, Jayfeather came out with some marigold in his jaws. He chewed it up before pressing it on Stormpaw's wounds.

"You should be fine," Jayfeather meowed when he was done.

"Thanks," Stormpaw meowed before scrambling to his paws and turning around. He spotted Lionblaze and Nightpaw padding toward him.

_Are you alright? _Nightpaw asked, curiously.

_Yes, I met with our mother and Crimson told me to tell you that she loves you, _Stormpaw replied.

Nightpaw nodded but did not reply as Lionblaze began to speak, "Nightpaw told me where you went, what happened?" he asked, noticing the marigold poultice on Stormpaw's body.

"It's alright, I just got a few scratches on my way to the abandoned twoleg nest," Stormpaw meowed in reply.

"Alright," Lionblaze meowed, dipping his head slightly, "just get some rest and we'll try to train tomorrow."

Stormpaw nodded before padding off in the direction of the apprentice den with Nightpaw just behind him. Nightpaw seemed to have something on her mind but Stormpaw could not figure out what she was thinking.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, I know it was short, the first version was longer**

**Crimson: it was?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Tigerstar: when did you get here?**

**Crimson: just now**

**Tigerstar: where did Darth go?**

**Blaze: to go work on his story**

**Tigerstar: okay?**

**Blaze: please review, everyone, chapter 16 will come as soon as I can**


	16. Chapter 15: An Omen

**Blaze: woohoo, chapter 15**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Crimson: yay!**

**Blaze: here's chapter 15**

Chapter 15

An Omen

Nightpaw blinked open her eyes the following morning and saw, with a certain amount of relief, that it had stopped snowing. She got to her paws and stretched before prodding her brother in the side, being careful to avoid his wounds.

_Wake up! _She hissed into his mind.

Stormpaw groaned before blinking open his eyes, "did you have to wake up?" he complained.

Nightpaw tipped her head to one side in confusion before saying silently, _it has stopped snowing, come on and get up._

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Stormpaw meowed, getting to his paws and stretching, wincing at a sting of pain from his wounds.

_What really happened last night? _Nightpaw asked, she had been meaning to ask her brother that.

Stormpaw shrugged, _I visited our mother but a fox attacked me before I could meet up with her and Crimson saved me, _he replied silently.

Nightpaw nodded before leading the way out of the apprentice den with Stormpaw just behind her. She stopped as Firestar talked with Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf below the highledge.

"The Gathering is tonight, we have to figure out how to clear the thorn tunnel," Firestar meowed, "we cannot miss it because StarClan would be mad."

"Yeah, how about Lionblaze and I gather the apprentices and try and clear out the tunnel," Hollyleaf suggested.

Firestar narrowed his eyes in thought, "that's a good idea," he conceded before nodding, "very well, Nightpaw? Stormpaw?" he called.

Stormpaw looked up, "yes Firestar?" he called back.

"Will you wake Rosepaw and Toadpaw up?" Firestar asked.

Stormpaw nodded, "but I think Toadpaw should see Leafpool," he meowed, "I heard him coughing last night and with all this snow, we can't really afford greencough."

Firestar nodded, "is it that bad?" he asked.

_He's sniffling and his eyes are streaming, _Nightpaw replied in Firestar's mind. Firestar winced, he was apparently not used to the way Nightpaw spoke to him.

"Alright, take him to the medicine cat's den and then join Lionblaze and Hollyleaf with Rosepaw at the thorn tunnel," Firestar ordered.

Nightpaw and Stormpaw nodded before hurrying away toward the apprentice den. The black and white shape of Toadpaw was up, coughing, his eyes were streaming and he looked horrible. Rosepaw was sitting beside her brother, looking concerned.

"I think Toadpaw has greencough," Rosepaw meowed as Stormpaw and Nightpaw entered the apprentice den.

"We kind of figured that," Stormpaw meowed, "Hollyleaf and Lionblaze want you to join them at the thorn tunnel, Rosepaw. We'll take Toadpaw to Leafpool's den before we join her."

"Alright, Stormpaw," Rosepaw meowed, blinking her eyes gently at the dark gray apprentice as she got to her paws and padded out of the apprentice den, the tip of her tail flicking his shoulder as she passed.

_Looks like someone likes you, _Nightpaw commented, looking at Stormpaw with amusement in her blue eyes.

Stormpaw scowled before padding to Toadpaw's side and helping him to his paws before they both padded out of the den. Nightpaw followed him but her thoughts were on the message StarClan had given her.

_I know I have an important role in revealing the fourth of fire but who is it? _She thought to herself, keeping it to himself.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she and Stormpaw came to a stop outside the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather was sitting outside and he lifted his head before sniffing the air. Alarm flashed in his sightless blue eyes and he scrambled to his feet before hurrying into the den.

He reappeared a moment later with Leafpool, meowing rapidly, "Toadpaw has greencough."

Leafpool nodded, looking worried, "we'll take care of him now," she meowed to Stormpaw and Nightpaw, who nodded and padded toward the thorn tunnel.

Hollyleaf nodded to them as they joined her, "hello Stormpaw and Nightpaw," she meowed, "we're trying to clear out the tunnel for the Gathering tonight."

"Yeah, I know," Stormpaw meowed in reply, "let's get going."

"What do you think we should do?" Lionblaze meowed, poking his head into the tunnel. He pulled his head out and Nightpaw saw snowflakes covering his nose, "it's starting to melt up because of the sunlight so if we can move the branches, that should help."

"Stormpaw, Nightpaw and Rosepaw, do you think you can get into the tunnel?" Hollyleaf asked.

"We'll try," Stormpaw meowed before padding toward the tunnel. He pushed his paws against it and the snow collapsed. Nightpaw poked her head into the tunnel, _are you alright? _She thought to Stormpaw.

_Yeah, I'm fine, _Stormpaw replied before pushing deeper into the tunnel, "the snow's soft enough. We should be able to clear enough of it just by pushing it or stepping on it. It'll melt when we do that and we should be able to get to the branches blocking the tunnel soon."

Rosepaw, Nightpaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze nodded just as the gray and white shape of Mousewhisker padded to Hollyleaf's side, "what are you doing?" he asked the black warrior.

"Trying to clearing the tunnel to get to the Gathering," Hollyleaf replied as the three apprentices pushed their way deeper into the tunnel.

"Okay, can I help?" Mousewhisker asked.

Hollyleaf purred before pressing her pelt against the gray and white tom's fur, "sure," she meowed, "Rosepaw, Nightpaw and Stormpaw are clearing out the snow. The three of us can try and clear the branches."

Mousewhisker nodded before turning to watch the three apprentices as they worked. It was well past sunhigh when Nightpaw, Rosepaw and Stormpaw had cleared all the snow from the tunnel.

"Let's get those branches out of the way," Hollyleaf meowed before she, Lionblaze and Mousewhisker padded into the tunnel. It took them the rest of the day to clear out the branches and Nightpaw realized it was near sunset.

"That should be good enough," Mousewhisker meowed, using his nose to move the branches out of the way.

"Yeah, let's go," Hollyleaf meowed before leading the way back into the camp. Mousewhisker, Lionblaze and the three apprentices followed her. And Nightpaw glanced at Stormpaw, a little surprised that he was silent.

_Are you alright? _She asked her brother.

_What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, _Stormpaw replied but she didn't believe him.

Firestar nodded after Hollyleaf reported what they had done before climbing onto the highledge and yowling, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge."

Almost at once, the rest of the cats began to make their way into the center of the camp. Mousefur led Longtail into the clearing and Jayfeather as well as Leafpool made their way into the center of the clearing.

"Thanks to Hollylef, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Nightpaw, Stormpaw and Rosepaw, the thorn tunnel is cleared and we can now go to the Gathering," Firestar announced.

Stormpaw was gazing up at the sky and Nightpaw glanced at him in concern, _are you alright? _He asked.

_I'm fine, _Stormpaw replied before he stood up, "Firestar, may I speak?" he meowed.

Firestar looked at him in surprise, "go ahead, Stormpaw," he meowed.

Stormpaw's eyes suddenly glazed over and Nightpaw was shocked to find his green gaze suddenly overcome with the color of blood. He was staring at the sky and Nightpaw was surprised to hear him think, _no! The clouds are blood red again! That can only mean one thing. _

_What is he talking about? _Nightpaw thought to herself.

Stormpaw gazed down, the crimson look in his eyes disappeared and he looked somber as he meowed, "_Blood will be shed in the light of the full moon. A traitor shall be revealed in the moonlight. The clans shall face extermination unless blood helps them_."

Firestar's eyes went wide with horror, "what does that mean?" he gasped.

Stormpaw shrugged, "StarClan told me to tell you that," he replied, causing several cats to gasp out loud in shock.

"How can he hear messages from StarClan? He isn't a medicine cat nor leader," Spiderleg pointed out, Nightpaw was a bit surprised to find a guilty look in his eyes that disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

Stormpaw nodded, "I have a suggestion," he meowed, "I fear there will be a battle tonight so I think it would be best if you take a bit more cats than usual."

"Who would dare to attack under the light of the full moon?" Rosepaw demanded.

"It has happened before," Firestar meowed before nodding to Stormpaw and meowing, "I'll take Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Honeyfern, Stormpaw, Nightpaw and Rosepaw to the Gathering."

The cats nodded in agreement as the cats Firestar named padded over to the tunnel and the cats he hadn't named went back to their dens. Nightpaw padded over to join Stormpaw even as they padded out of the ThunderClan camp. Her thoughts were still on the message Stormpaw had revealed.

_Is Stormpaw right? Is there really going to be a battle in the full moon? _Nightpaw thought to herself as she followed Stormpaw to the Island.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: you said that twice**

**Blaze: I know**

**Crimson: what are you going to do about it, Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: (hits Crimson upside the head)**

**Crimson: ow! Oh no you didn't (does the Z shape with her fingers before hitting Tigerstar upside the head with a steel chair)**

**Tigerstar: (knocked out)**

**Crimson: hahahahahahahahaha**

**Blaze: hahahahaha please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	17. Chapter 16: Betrayal

**Blaze: woohoo, time for a redo of Chapter 16**

**Tigerstar: why did you do it again?**

**Blaze: because I lost it**

**Tigerstar: that sucks**

**Crimson: yeah, it does**

**Blaze: I know**

**Crimson: so do I**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 16**

Chapter 16

Betrayal

Lionblaze gazed around the snow covered forest floor as leaves continued to drift to the ground. The sunlight could barely be seen through the snowy clouds above but Lionblaze was glad the forest wasn't too dark but he was a bit wary about the upcoming Gathering.

Stormpaw padded beside him, seeming more quiet than usual. "Are you alright, Stormpaw?" Lionblaze asked his apprentice.

Stormpaw sighed, "I'm just worried about the battle, if there is going to be a battle at the Gathering," he meowed.

"I'm sure there won't be a battle," Lionblaze meowed, "it's going to be fine."

"Let's hope so," Stormpaw murmured as the treebridge came into view. Firestar paused as Onestar padded to his side and he whispered something to him. Onestar nodded and the light brown tabby led his clan across the treebridge. Firestar waited until they had crossed before flicking his tail to gather his clan around him.

"ShadowClan, RiverClan and SkyClan are already on the Island," he meowed, "do not tell anyone of Stormpaw's warning, if StarClan wanted the other clans to know they would have told them."

The clans meowed their agreement and Firestar led the way onto the island, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw flanked him. When it was Lionblaze's turn, he pushed Stormpaw, "you go first," he meowed, "it's a little tricky the first time but I'll be right behind you."

Stormpaw nodded before he leapt onto the tree bridge, unsheathing his claws to steady himself as the branch swayed under his weight. Once he was settled, he began to crawl to the other side with Lionblaze just behind him.

They jumped off the other end and Lionblaze padded after Firestar as everyone else entered the clearing. He veered off before padding toward the SkyClan cats. Robinheart was standing at the other end of the clearing, watching the clans with a calm expression on her face.

She purred when she saw Lionblaze before getting to her paws and padding over to join him. "Hi Lionblaze," he meowed.

"Hello Robinheart," Lionblaze meowed in reply.

"Hey Lionblaze," a new voice called and Lionblaze looked up in time to find Heathertail padding toward him with Breezepelt just behind her. Breezeplet's amber eyes were filled with the same distrustful look on their depths.

"Hello Heathertail," Lionblaze meowed, surprised she wasn't acting angry toward him.

"How's life?" Heathertail asked.

"Fine," Lionblaze meowed, not wanting to bring up Stormpaw's warning.

"That's good," Heathertail meowed, her blue eyes had a gentle twinkle in their eyes and she seemed to be padding closer to Breezepelt. So close that their pelts brushed each others.

"Yeah," Lionblaze meowed.

"We gather here under the light of the full moon," Onestar yowled from the Great Oak and Lionblaze and Robinheart got to their paws before following Heathertail and a scowling Breezepelt to join the rest of the clans.

"Leafstar, would you like to begin?" Onestar meowed, looking at the cream and brown leader.

Leafstar nodded before standing up, "one of our elders, Patchpelt, passed away when BloodClan attacked our camp," she meowed, several gasps came up at the mention of the hated clan, "but we are recovering and thanks to Leafpool and Jayfeather, we have access to catmint for this leafbare. Some of our warriors caught whitecough but they are recovering. Even though it's leafbare, we have been able to catch enough prey to feed ourself. That is all."

She sat down again and Russetstar took her place, "three of our apprentices, Owlpaw, Olivepaw and Shrewpaw have become warriors and will be known as Owlwing, Oliveheart and Shrewfur."

"Owlwing! Oliveheart! Shrewfur!" the clans chanted.

Russetstar waited until they stopped before dipping her head to Onestar, "Onestar?" she meowed.

Onestar nodded before standing up, "I don't have much to report," he meowed, "our clan is thriving and there has been plenty of prey for us, Mistystar?"

Mistystar also stood up, "I also have very little to report, a few nights ago, Reedwhisker, Rainstorm, Minnowtail and Copperpaw chased a fox from our territory but it has gone near ShadowClan territory," she meowed.

"I'll tell the patrols to keep a lookout," Russetstar meowed.

Mistystar nodded before sitting down and Firestar stood up in her place, "ThunderClan is also doing well," he meowed, "We have two new apprentices since the last Gathering, Stormpaw who is mentored by Lionblaze and Nightpaw who I mentor."

He paused for a moment before meowing, "a few moons ago, BloodClan attacked our camp, no one was injured severely but Dustpelt was killed in the battle."

The clans wailed in grief, Dustpelt had been there since they were in the old forest. Cats from all the clans knew who Dustpelt was.

Suddenly, a new voice sounded, "ha, is that all your going to tell them, Firestar?"

Lionblaze looked toward the new voice and saw, with a certain amount of surprise, Spiderleg getting to his paws and glaring at the ThunderClan leader.

"Spiderleg, I did not give you permission to speak," Firestar pointed out.

Spiderleg drew his lips back into a snarl, "I don't care if you gave me permission or not," he hissed, "I don't care about anything anymore. You aren't even a good leader of ThunderClan and Squirrelflight is even more stupid than you are."

Squirrelflight leapt to her paws with a yowl of fury, "how dare you call me stupid?" she screeched.

Spiderleg turned to face her calmly, "you are stupid, Squirrelflight," he meowed, causing Brambleclaw to bristle with anger, "you couldn't see the true traitor when he was right underneath your nose."

"Traitor?" Several cats in the clans echoed.

"Yes, traitor, there was a traitor in ThunderClan who led Firestar into a fox trap along the ShadowClan border," Spiderleg meowed, "this traitor helped Hawkfrost but Squirrelflight thought it was Ashfur."

"Ashfur?" the name was repeated throughout the clans. Firestar's eyes went wide with surprise but before he could say anything, Spiderleg began to speak again.

"Squirrelflight is a murderer," Spiderleg shouted, "she murdered Ashfur because she thought he was the traitor in the clan."

Gasps of surprise came up from throughout the entire clans and Lionblaze couldn't help but glance at the cat who took care of him when he was a kit.

_Did she really kill Ashfur? _He thought to himself.

"I killed him because he is the traitor," Squirrelflight replied quietly, "he was the one that led Firestar into the fox trap, he told me so."

Spiderleg purred in cold amusement, "no, Squirrelflight," he meowed, "Hawkfrost had to talk him almost to insanity through his dreams, convince him that it was his fault which in truth, it was not."

At that instant, more cats began to pad into the clearing, Lionblaze was surprised when he saw the familiar shape of Sol pad to Spiderleg's side.

"Sol!" Hollyleaf hissed in anger, her green eyes flashing.

"What is he doing here?" Jayfeather hissed, glaring at the odd colored tom.

"You see Squirrelflight," Spiderleg went on, letting out a cold purr, "Ashfur was not the traitor, he was not the one that led Firestar into the fox trap, _I _was."

Gasps of surprise came up from all around the clearing and Firestar, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were staring at the black and brown warrior in shock. Spiderleg returned the looks, "you killed an innocent cat, Squirrelflight, Ashfur was not the traitor, _I was_! And now, I will take what is rightfully mine."

"A traitor shall be revealed in the moonlight. The clans shall face extermination unless blood the clans," Stormpaw whispered from Lionblaze side.

"Attack!" Spiderleg screeched and more cats than Lionblaze has ever seen, even at a Gathering, poured into the clearing and the island was thrown into a perilous battle.

Stormpaw got to his paws before running toward the edge of the clearing. "Where are you going?" Lionblaze demanded, following the dark gray apprentice.

"I know what must happen," Stormpaw meowed, pausing at the edge of the island before slipping into the water. Lionblaze looked around frantically before hurrying to Jayfeather's side.

"Be careful, Jayfeather," he meowed to his brother, "I'm going after my apprentice." And before his brother could protest, Lionblaze whirled around and sped to the end of the island before launching himself into the water.

The water was icily cold and he shivered but he continued to swim through the water to try and catch up with his apprentice. Stormpaw glanced back once and nodded before swimming to the beach with his mentor behind him.

The moon was starting to sink into the night by the time Stormpaw and Lionblaze reached the beach. "Where are we going?" Lionblaze asked as he shook the water from his fur.

"To BloodClan, I understand that message now," Stormpaw meowed, "We need BloodClan's help. If they do not help us, the clans will be exterminated."

"Are you sure they'll help us?" Lionblaze asked dubiously as Stormpaw led the way toward the forest beyond ShadowClan territory.

It must have been like ages before Stormpaw came to a halt, "we're here," he meowed.

Lionblaze nodded and Stormpaw led the way into the camp, the trees that surrounded the clearing were tall, not quite as tall as the trees in the SkyClan camp but close.

Crimson was sitting in the center of the clearing and when Lionblaze and Stormpaw burst into the clearing, her head shot up in surprise, "Stormpaw, what are you doing here?" she gasped in surprise.

"We need your help," Stormpaw gasped out, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, "someone betrayed the clans and brought more cats than all five clans have in total. They are killing our clanmates as we speak, we need help!"

"Why should we help them?" A dark ginger tom demanded, drawing his lips back in a snarl.

"If we don't help them, they'll come after us," Crimson pointed out.

The dark ginger tom bristled but gradually calmed down, "you've got a point there," he commented.

Crimson nodded before looking up at Stormpaw, "we'll come," she meowed before getting to her feet and yowling, "To me, BloodClan!" The warriors of BloodClan got to their paws before padding to join their leader. Crimson watched them before looking at Stormpaw and Lionblaze, "led the way, Stormpaw," she meowed.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked the new chapter better than the old version**

**Tigerstar: it is better though it's shorter**

**Blaze: true**

**Crimson: yeah, I can't wait until the next chapter**

**Blaze: What about you, Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: yup, I can't wait for the next chapter**

**Blaze: well, too bad**

**Tigerstar: hey!!!!!!**

**Blaze: hey! I'm just kidding, god you can't even take a joke**

**Tigerstar: look who's talking**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a skillet) oh wait, you're right**

**Tigerstar: (knocked out)**

**Crimson: nice going, now we can't pick on him**

**Blaze: till the next chapter**

**Crimson: true**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	18. Chapter 17: Turning the Tides

**Blaze: woohoo, Chapter 17**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: you shut up**

**Blaze: make me (flashes evil grin at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: (takes a step back)**

**Blaze: wise decision, here's Chapter 17**

Chapter 17

Turning the Tides

As moonlight shone into the clearing, shedding light onto the fighting cats below, Hollyleaf gazed around, trying to locate her brother and Rosepaw. _Where are they? _She thought to herself. The scent of blood was everywhere and screeches sounded as cat fought with cat. Though she had seen Lionblaze go off after his apprentice, she was still worried about him. And she couldn't see Jayfeather anywhere through the mass of fighting cats.

The cats following Spiderleg and Sol included Toadfoot of ShadowClan, Beechfur of RiverClan and strangely, Hollyleaf's friend, Honeyfern, but the other were rogues because they did not smell of the other clans. _Where did Spiderleg find all these cats? _Hollyleaf thought to herself.

She dodged around Sandstorm, who was furiously fighting with a dark ginger tom. She leaped at a white she cat with black tipped ears and raked her claws along her side.

The white she cat yowled in pain before struggling to get free, once she was free, she dashed back into the midst of the battle. Hollyleaf fought her way through the mass of cats and suddenly found herself face to face with Spiderleg.

"Why have you betrayed ThunderClan?" Hollyleaf demanded.

Spiderleg let out a scornful purr of amusement as he lunged himself at Hollyleaf, "Because I deserved everything Brambleclaw had. I was always loyal to ThunderClan but Firestar gave the deputyship over to him. He didn't even deserve it because Graystripe was still alive."

"That's all this is about? You're angry over something that happened several moons ago?" Hollyleaf gasped, her eyes going wide with surprise.

Spiderleg purred, "There are many other reasons," he hissed, "But there is no point in telling you." He bowled Hollyleaf over before sinking his claws into her shoulders and leaning down to hiss in her ear, "Besides, there are too many cats for all five clans to defeat here today."

Hollyleaf snarled and leaped up, throwing the black and brown warrior of before pinning him down and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. Spiderleg snarled in pain before struggling away from Hollyleaf and disappearing into the midst of the battle around him.

Hollyleaf looked up at the sky above, _Why aren't you stopping this, StarClan? _She pleaded, seeing the moon was still shining brightly above. As if it called it up, Hollyleaf suddenly found herself staring up a river.

"Come on, we have to hurry," a familiar voice shouted. Hollyleaf turned toward the voice and saw a familiar dark gray shape emerge from a nearby bush, he was followed by the golden shape of Hollyleaf's brother, Lionblaze.

"We're coming," another voice replied and a moment later, the black shape of Stormpaw's mother, Crimson, came to her son's side.

Hollyleaf's eyes were wide with surprise, _Where are they going? _She thought to herself though she had a pretty good idea. She padded toward them and realized with a certain amount of surprise that they couldn't see her. Slipping to Lionblaze's side, she looked at the golden warrior and was surprised to find Lionblaze so calm.

Stormpaw continued to take the lead with Lionblaze, Crimson and from what Hollyleaf could see the whole of BloodClan. They ran down the beach until they came to the tree-bridge.

"All five clans are fighting to survive, Crimson," Stormpaw meowed, "They are outnumbered by Spiderleg and his warriors. We need your help now more than ever."

"And as you said before, if we do not stop them now, they will only try and attack us," Crimson added.

Hollyleaf stared at Crimson in surprise, ever since she had that vision of Spiderleg talking with another cat, she has been having this feeling that he was talking to Crimson. _Would Crimson really turn her back on Spiderleg? Then again, she is leader of the ruthless BloodClan so it would make sense, _Hollyleaf thought to herself.

In that moment, she suddenly realized, she wasn't seeing the future, she was seeing what was happen at that instant.

And as if that was what she was suppose to figure out, she found herself blinking her eyes in time to find Mousewhisker in front of her, a silver she cat pinned beneath him.

"Are you alright?" the gray and white warrior asked, holding the silver cat down.

"Yes, I'm fine, what happened?" Hollyleaf asked, gazing around at the battle. Everyone was fighting, through a gap in the ferociously fighting cats, she saw Leafstar and Firestar fighting side by side with Brambleclaw, Ashfoot and Snaketail just beyond them.

Russetstar and a dark gray rogue were rolling across the clearing, fur was flying everywhere and blood littered the ground. Mistystar and Onestar were fighting with a ginger tom.

_We're losing, _Hollyleaf thought to herself in horror. Though it was barely leafbare, three battles had already happened in that time but none of them were as horrible as this one.

The scent of blood was everywhere and Hollyleaf could see a few motionless bundles of fur scattered across the clearing. And yet, the moon's light still shone down into the clearing below.

_Why aren't you stopping this, StarClan? _Hollyleaf cried, _Why won't you help us?_

But if the starry warriors above had heard, they did not reply and the battle went on. Mousewhisker sank his teeth into the silver cat he had pinned before releasing her when she screeched in pain.

"Come on, we have a battle to fight," Mousewhisker meowed, he was bleeding from a long cut on his flank and a small cut above his right eye.

"Are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked, brushing her tail along the wound on his flank.

Mousewhisker flinched, "I'll be fine, come on, our clan needs us," he meowed.

Hollyleaf nodded before following the gray and white warrior as he led the way back into the midst of the battle. At that instant, a yowl sounded from the direction of the tree-bridge.

"BloodClan attack!"

Several cats stopped fighting, their eyes going wide with surprise and they went even wider as the BloodClan cats, with Crimson, Stormpaw and Lionblaze in the lead, fell upon the invaders with furious battle cries.

"How did you get BloodClan to help us?" Hollyleaf gasped as Lionblaze, Stormpaw and Crimson fought through the crowd to reach their sides.

"It wasn't easy," Stormpaw replied.

"Less talking, more fighting," Crimson snapped before leaping at a nearby black tom and sinking her claws into his flank. She slashed mercilessly at the black tom before he screeched and fled.

"Why are you helping us?" Hollyleaf asked the BloodClan leader, curiously.

Crimson shrugged, "I decided that it is time BloodClan changed," she replied and before Hollyleaf could ask her what she meant, she nodded a farewell before diving deeper into the battle.

The battle went on, Lionblaze, Stormpaw, Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker fought side by side. The invaders were beginning to realize they were outnumbered but at a sharp command from Spiderleg and Sol, they continued to fight.

"Sol is behind this all!" Hollyleaf hissed.

"I wish we could take care of him once and for all," Lionblaze added, drawing his lips back in a snarl as he leaped at a light brown tom.

Hollyleaf leaped deeper into the battle and suddenly found herself fighting with Brightheart in the center of the clearing.

"Seems BloodClan came just in time," Brightheart commented, though her good eye was starting to fill with exhaustion.

"Yes, come on, Brightheart, I know you're getting tired but we have to drive these invaders out," Hollyleaf urged the ginger patched white she cat.

"Yes, I know," Brightheart replied before leaping back into the battle. Hollyleaf fought herself toward the Great Oak and saw Firestar and Crimson were there, facing Sol and Spiderleg.

"You've betrayed me!" Spiderleg hissed, glaring at the crimson-eyed she cat.

"In case you've forgotten, _I _enlisted _your _help," Crimson snapped, "Now I see that is a mistake I won't care to repeat. This is going to end, Spiderleg, BloodClan is changing and to start this change, I am going to help the five clans get rid of you and your invaders forever."

Those words caused Firestar to glance at the BloodClan leader in surprise, "But you've always been a ruthless clan, at least you were when we were in the old forest," the ThunderClan leader meowed.

Crimson looked at the flame colored tom before murmuring, "I am not going to follow the same path as my grandfather before me. He was wrong but I will not allow myself to make the same mistake he did." She then turned to Spiderleg and, with a yowl, she leaped at the black and brown tom.

Sol whirled around but before he could go aid Spiderleg, Hollyleaf let out a loud yowl and leaped at the oddly colored tom. She crashed into Sol, sending him flying a few tail lengths away.

"Hollyleaf!" Sol hissed, his amber eyes flaring with anger.

"Sol," Hollyleaf replied, narrowing her eyes before leaping at the tom. Sol lashed out his claws but Hollyleaf dodged the blows. A few landed against her flank but they weren't deep. They hurt however but Hollyleaf ignored the pain and leaped at Sol, sinking her claws deep into the oddly colored tom's shoulders before pinning him down.

"Stop Hollyleaf!" Sol gasped, "why are you doing this? I promised to help you understand your destiny!"

"I don't need your help," Hollyleaf snapped, "Besides, you didn't know everything. Sure you predicted the sun would disappear but you did not predict a message StarClan has told us."

"And what would this message be?" Sol hissed, trying to push the black warrior off.

"I'm not telling you, you've already caused so much damage to the four clans but you will not harm the clans again," Hollyleaf snarled before baring her teeth and sinking them deep into Sol's throat.

Sol's yowls of pain broke off into a gurgle as blood began to come out of his mouth as Hollyleaf drew back. With one last gasp, Sol's amber eyes glazed over and his oddly colored body went limp.

"Sol!" Spiderleg shouted from where he was pinned by Crimson. He threw the black leader off before scrambling to his feet and gazing in horror at the limp shape of Sol. He threw his head back and yowled, "Retreat!" before dashing out of the clearing.

Not very many warriors followed him because when BloodClan arrived, they massacred more than half of Spiderleg's rogue cats. Once the rogue cats were out of the clearing, the cats paused fighting.

The BloodClan cats drew to the far side of the clearing and Crimson, with a hesitant look at the warriors of the five clans, padded over to join them. The five clans gathered in the center of the clearing but Hollyleaf could sense something.

She pushed her way through to the center of the clearing and found five cats were lying limp in the center of the clearing. "No!" a mournful keel sounded beside the black warrior and Hollyleaf glanced over her shoulder as Breezepelt pushed his way into the clearing.

She followed him and saw him kneel down beside the limp shape of a light brown she cat. Hollyleaf recognized the cat as Heathertail, a young WindClan warrior.

Another of the four cats was Hazeltail of ThunderClan, Mousewhisker was sitting beside his sister, his nose pressed deep into her gray and white fur. Hollyleaf padded to Hazeltail's side and pressed herself against the gray and white warrior.

"I'm so sorry, Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf whispered.

Mousewhisker looked up, his green eyes dull with sadness, "it's not your fault," he murmured before pressing his nose back into Hazeltail's dull fur.

The second cat was none other than Onestar of WindClan, Ashfoot was sitting down beside the dead WindClan leader with Crowfeather at her side and Firestar, who had been a good friend of Onestar's, on his other side.

The third cat was Blackclaw of RiverClan, Mistystar was sitting beside the black warrior, her eyes were filled with grief. _I wonder why she is so sad, _Hollyleaf thought to herself.

And the last cat was Sparrowpelt of SkyClan, Leafstar and Cherrytail were beside the young deputy, tears in their eyes.

"We've lost five cats today," Firestar murmured, scrambling to his paws. He limped to the center of the clearing and Mistystar, with one last grief stricken look at Blackclaw, joined him. Leafstar came next while Cherrytail stayed at Sparrowpelt's side and Russetstar followed shortly. After a moment of hesitation, Ashfoot joined them as well, her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Something strange has happened here," Firestar began, "this is the first time that a battle happened at a Gathering and StarClan did nothing to stop it."

"Why would they do that? There is a truce on the night of a full moon, that is StarClan's will," Kestrelwing, Barkface's apprentice, asked.

"I haven't had any signs from StarClan suggesting that this was something important," Leafpool put in.

"We have other duties to perform, if StarClan wishes us to know why they have done this, they will tell us or our medicine cats," Firestar meowed.

"I would like to do something before we go back to our clans," Leafstar meowed, quietly.

Firestar flicked his tail, gesturing for her to go on and Leafstar stepped forward, "SkyClan has lost their deputy today and now I will appoint the new deputy under the light of the full moon," she meowed before looking up at the sky. "I say these upon the body of Sparrowpelt so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," she paused for a moment before meowing, "Cherrytail will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

Cherrytail's head shot up, her green eyes going wide with surprise, she scrambled to her paws before padding forward to join Leafstar, "I am honored to except the position of deputy. I will try my hardest to become the deputy SkyClan deserves," she meowed, quietly.

"Cherrytail! Cherrytail!" the clans chanted, mostly from SkyClan but many cats in the other four clans also joined in. BloodClan stayed silent at the far end of the clearing.

Ashfoot stepped forward, "I am now leader of WindClan and tonight I will go to the moonpool to receive my nine lives and my new name. But for now, I will appoint the new deputy."

She raised her head to look up at the dark sky, "I say these words before the body of Onestar so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," she meowed and paused for a moment before meowing, "Crowfeather will be the new deputy of WindClan."

Crowfeather's amber eyes went wide with surprise as he padded to join his mother, "I am honored though I never expected to be given this honor," he meowed, "I will try my hardest to become a good deputy for WindClan."

"Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" all the clans chanted, Hollyleaf noticed a proud gleam in Leafpool's eyes as well as Nightcloud's.

Firestar waited until the clamor went down before stepping forward, "there is something else that I feel we must do," he meowed before looking at Crimson, "Crimson?" he mewed.

The BloodClan leader looked up, her crimson-red eyes were filled with surprise but she padded to Firestar's side. The clans parted, their eyes flaring with distrust and anger as the black leader made her way to the ThunderClan's leader.

"Crimson helped us when we thought we wouldn't be able to survive this battle," Firestar meowed, "we were out numbered, about two to one. When Crimson came, she increased our forces enough to where we could defeat Spiderleg and Sol's rogue cats."

"She did help us," Mistystar agreed, her voice heavy with grief.

"That she did," Leafstar meowed.

"But she is the leader of BloodClan," Russetstar protested, "I was alive back when BloodClan invaded the old forest, do we want a repeat of that?"

"I won't do that," Crimson meowed quietly, "You may think that of me but that is not who I really am. Scourge may have been my grandfather but I have been trying hard to escape from his past."

"But you attacked ThunderClan and SkyClan," Leafstar reminded her.

"The first time I attacked ThunderClan, I was a little vengeful," Crimson admitted, "that all changed when my kits were born."

"You attacked ThunderClan when you were pregnant?" Cherrytail gasped and that caused a certain amount of surprise to spread throughout the clan cats.

Crimson shrugged and didn't answer the tortoiseshell she cat's question directly, "I've had a change of heart," she meowed instead, "And the reason I attacked SkyClan and ThunderClan the second time was because I wanted my kits back."

"Did they steal them?" Russetstar asked, looking confused and a bit surprised. Hollyleaf realized she was probably wondering if ThunderClan would really stoop to that level.

Crimson shook her head, "I thought they did because their scent led straight into SkyClan territory before going into ThunderClan territory," she meowed, "If you are or were a mother, wouldn't you have done the same thing if you thought your kits were stolen?"

Murmurs of agreement spread out through the clans and Crimson took that as a cue to go on, "As I said, I have been striving my whole life to break away from my grandfather's tainted legacy," she meowed, sounding sincere.

Firestar nodded, "I know that, Crimson," he meowed, "Stormpaw told us this and I feel that this is something StarClan wants me to suggest."

"Suggest what exactly, Firestar?" Ashfoot asked.

The moon was still high in the night sky as starlight continued to shine down on the cats below. Firestar's fur glowed fire as he looked Crimson, her own black pelt held the shining stars as though she were apart of StarClan though she didn't believe in them,directly in the eye. There was a long pause as if all the clans were holding their breath and waiting for the ThunderClan leader to reply. Firestar's next words sent a shiver of surprise go through Hollyleaf's body.

"Crimson, you have proven yourself to be a worthy ally which is why I am offering you to join us and become the sixth clan of the forest."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow! Bet you didn't expect that**

**Tigerstar: I sure didn't**

**Blaze: yay! I surprised Tigerstar! (does happy dance)**

**Crimson: (shocked) the sixth clan? Woohoo!!! (does happy dance)**

**Blaze: (laughs) the poll as to who the fourth of fire is still open**

**Crimson: yah, some of you reviewers have already guessed it right**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) I believe we have about eight more chapters before the fourth of fire is revealed**

**Tigerstar: that long?**

**Blaze: yah, it gives the reviewers more time to review their guesses or change their guesses**

**Tigerstar: are you going to post a poll on your profile?**

**Blaze: I'm thinking about it**

**Tigerstar: ah okay**

**Blaze: please review, chapter 18 will come as soon as I can and ahem YAY, SUNRISE CAME OUT YESTERDAY!!!! ahem, sorry for that outburst**


	19. Chapter 18: Rise of the Sixth Clan

**Blaze: woohoo, time for Chapter 18**

**Tigerstar: yay!!**

**Blaze: I'm sure everyone is still stunned by how I decided to end that last Chapter**

**Tigerstar: I know I am**

**Crimson: you're stunned about everything**

**Tigerstar: am not**

**Crimson: are too**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) here's Chapter 18**

Chapter 18

Rise of the Sixth Clan

The moonlight shone down into the silent clearing, a gentle but chilly breeze drifted into the area were cats from all five clans stood. Jayfeather could feel the shock radiate from many of the cats around him.

Part of him was shocked at this discovery as well, _Why would Firestar offer something as big as this to the leader of BloodClan? _He thought to himself.

Many of the cats were surprised but no one was as surprised as the black leader was "W-What" she stammered.

Firestar purred slightly, "you have helped our clans defeat Spiderleg's rogues and I believe that it is StarClan's will that you become the sixth clan," he meowed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cloudtail demanded, "In case you've forgotten, several cats died when BloodClan invaded the forest under Scourge's leadership."

"I'm not like my grandfather," Crimson snapped, Jayfeather could sense the anger coursing coming off of her.

Cloudtail snorted, "We can't trust a BloodClan cat," he muttered.

"But she did help us defeat Spiderleg's rogues, we were outnumbered and Crimson's warriors helped us. If it wasn't for them, several more cats would be dead," Brambleclaw snapped.

"You do have a point there," Sandstorm agreed.

"If Crimson hadn't showed up, many more cats would be dead," Mistystar meowed in agreement, "I say we let BloodClan become the sixth clan."

"I agree as well," Ashfoot meowed.

"As do I," Leafstar meowed.

Russetstar hesitated, several emotions radiated from the ginger leader and Jayfeather could see she was trying hard to decide what she should do. "What do the medicine cats say?" she asked.

Jayfeather gazed around and scented Barkface and Kestrelwing as they padded forward, "StarClan has not told us anything if this but I do believe it is their will," Barkface meowed, "I agree to let BloodClan become a sixth clan."

"And what do the others have to say?" Russetstar meowed.

"I agree with Firestar," Leafpool meowed.

"As do I, I believe this is truly StarClan's will," Jayfeather meowed to the ShadowClan leader. Again, she felt hesitation and unease come off of the ginger she cat.

"I believe it is true also," the familiar voice of Echosong meowed, stepping to Leafpool's side.

"And I agree, StarClan may not have told us but maybe that is why they didn't cover the moon when the battle broke out. Maybe by not covering the moon, they were trying to tell us that they wouldn't help us and we would have to find help somewhere else. If StarClan had covered the moon, BloodClan would never have come and I think that is as clear a sign as anything," Flamepaw, Littlecloud's apprentice meowed.

Jayfeather started, _why hadn't I thought of that? _He thought to himself. The young ginger apprentice's reasoning was sound and it did make sense. There was suppose to be a truce and when that truce is broken, StarClan usually tells them they are angry by covering the moon. But they hadn't this time and the clans would have faced annihilation if Crimson and her warriors hadn't showed up.

Murmurs of agreement came from many cats in the clearing but the young ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice could sense some cats were feeling uneasy.

"If it is the will of StarClan then I agree to allow BloodClan to become the sixth clan," Russetstar meowed.

Surprise came off of the BloodClan leader as she meowed, "I thank you all and I accept your offer," she meowed, earning yowls of approval from her clanmates. A few of them, however, stayed silent and Jayfeather sensed the distrust coming off of them.

"Are you going to go to the moonpool to receive your nine lives?" Mistystar asked.

Crimson shook her head, "I don't believe in StarClan," she meowed and paused as gasps of surprise came from the cats that had not been alive when BloodClan invaded the forest. Crimson looked at the other clans, "BloodClan have never believed in StarClan but maybe it's time for a change. I'll go to the moonpool but so long as someone comes with me."

"Why can't Talon go with you? He is your medicine cat after all," Stormpaw pointed out, padding to Jayfeather's side with Nightpaw, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker behind him.

Crimson narrowed her eyes, "Yes, he is my medicine cat but what does that have to do with anything?" she replied, causing more cats to gasp in surprise.

Jayfeather sighed, "A medicine cat is the one that is closest to StarClan, if you want StarClan to accept you or at least change your belief, it would be best to take Talon with you," he meowed to the crimson eyed leader.

Crimson sighed, "I guess you know best," she meowed, "BloodClan has never been a true clan."

Jayfeather suddenly knew what he had to do, "I will come with you and Talon to the moonpool," he meowed.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool gasped, her eyes going wide with surprise.

Jayfeather gaze at his mentor with his sightless blue eyes, "I have to do this, Leafpool," he meowed, padding to the BloodClan leader's side, "I'll be back later."

Leafpool looked about ready to protest but Firestar cut her off, "Let him go, Leafpool," he meowed.

Leafpool glared at her father, Jayfeather could feel anger come off of her in giant waves but before she could say anything, Firestar yowled, "let's head back to camp and tend to our wounded. BloodClan may travel with us and SkyClan while Jayfeather, Talon and Crimson travel to the moonpool."

Murmurs of agreement came up around Jayfeather but he could still feel the waves of anger coming off of his mother.

**

By the time they reached the moonpool, it was very nearly dawn. Jayfeather groaned, "we should have waited until tomorrow," he murmured.

"Why is that?" Crimson asked.

Jayfeather flicked his tail in the direction of the sky, "The stars are fading away," he meowed.

"Is that any way significant?" Talon asked.

Jayfeather sighed, _Getting them to believe in StarClan is going to be harder than I thought, _he thought to himself.

_Lay beside the moonpool, Jayfeather and bring Crimson and Talon while it's still dark outside,_ Jayfeather was startled when he heard Bluestar's voice in his mind.

_But it's not moonhigh, _he protested.

_That does not matter, we have to speak with you, Crimson and Talon, dream with us, Jayfeather, _Bluestar meowed before her voice drifted out of his mind.

"Let's go down," Jayfeather meowed.

"But I thought you said we couldn't because the stars were fading away," Crimson meowed.

"We couldn't until now, we'd better go before the night fades," Jayfeather meowed before padding down toward the moonpool. After a moment of hesitation, Crimson and Talon followed him before stopping right behind him when he reached the waters.

"Lay down and touch your nose to the water," Jayfeather instructed.

Jayfeather could sense they were about to protest but they decided against it and they followed his instructions. Jayfeather also laid down before touching his nose to the waters. Almost instantly, he found himself drift off into sleep.

--

_When Jayfeather blinked open his eyes, he found himself looking at several StarClan cats and a startlingly familiar dark brown tabby. A gasp of surprise sounded and Jayfeather turned to see both Crimson and Talon staring at the starry warriors with surprise in their eyes._

_"Welcome, Jayfeather, Crimson and Talon," the familiar shape of Bluestar meowed as she stepped forward, "I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan."_

_"And I am Tigerstar, former leader of ShadowClan," the dark brown tabby meowed, padding to Bluestar's side._

_"I've heard of you," Crimson meowed, "my mother told me of how you were killed by my grandfather."_

_Tigerstar flinched, "I don't like to remember those days," he murmured._

_"That is not why we have called you here," Bluestar meowed, "Flamepaw got our message correct. We didn't block the moon when you battled at the Gathering because it is our will that BloodClan become the sixth clan of the forest."_

_"But why?" Jayfeather asked._

_Tigerstar was the one that replied, "you may have the power of the stars in your paws," he meowed, "but you are going to need all the help you can get when darkness begins to arise."_

_"Power of the stars in his paws?" Crimson echoed._

_"You'll learn soon enough, Crimson," Bluestar meowed, "now, I know that BloodClan do not believe in StarClan but we have to change that. Your clan will be doomed if you do not believe in StarClan because if you don't believe, we won't be able to send your messages to warn you of what is to come."_

_"You can do that?" Talon gasped._

_"Yes," Bluestar meowed._

_"Why are you here?" Jayfeather asked Tigerstar._

_"I am here to help the clans succeed," Tigerstar replied._

_"This isn't truly a dream, is it?" Crimson asked._

_"In a manner of speaking it is," Bluestar replied, "this is the only way we may speak with the clans."_

_"Just by what I've seen here, I'm starting to believe," Crimson commented._

_Bluestar and Tigerstar exchanged glances, "it's a start," Bluestar meowed before looking back at the black she cat, "we also have another message for you, Jayfeather."_

_"What is it?" Jayfeather asked._

_Bluestar looked straight at Jayfeather as she whispered, "the fourth of fire shall be revealed within the next moon."_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I love that ending for some reason**

**Tigerstar: yay! You're including me in this story**

**Blaze: well duh, you are my favorite character after all**

**Crimson: woohoo, Chapter 18 is done**

**Blaze: and now only about twelve more chapters left**

**Crimson: that much?**

**Blaze: it could be, please review next chapter as soon as I can**


	20. Chapter 19: Apprentice Ceremony

**Blaze: yay, time for chapter 19**

**Tigerstar: wow! We are on chapter 19**

**Blaze: yup, only about ten more chapters**

**Crimson: cool**

**Tigerstar: ahhhhhhhhh (passes out)**

**Crimson: what's his problem?**

**Blaze: I don't know, here's chapter 19 and this takes place half a moon later or so**

**Crimson: and?**

**Blaze: (sigh) and this is my story so I am keeping my OC pairing LionXRobin since Heathertail is dead now.**

**Crimson: ah poor Heathertail**

**Blaze: I know, sorry but it is my story and the prologue for the next book will explain why I killed off Onestar**

Chapter 19 

Apprentice Ceremony

Lionblaze padded into the open as the morning sun began its ascent into the cloudless blue sky above. It has been only been half a moon since BloodClan was made into the sixth clan and they were given the territory was where they were already staying, the forest between SkyClan territory and ShadowClan territory.

Stretching and parting his jaws to take in the morning air, Lionblaze glanced around just as Hollyleaf appeared from the medicine cats den with a worried looking Brightheart behind her.

Getting to her paws and hurrying over to join them, Lionblaze asked her, "how's Toadpaw?"

Brightheart sighed, "Leafpool says he's starting to get better but I can't be sure," she meowed, twisting her head to lick a healing wound on her flank from the battle with Spiderleg and his traitors. In that same battle, Hollyleaf had killed Spiderleg's co-leader and their supposed mentor, Sol.

For that, Lionblaze was glad but Hollyleaf seemed a bit haunted by it. The only other cat she had killed in cold blood had been Crowfrost a few moons ago. "Are you alright, Hollyleaf?" the golden warrior asked his sister.

"I'm fine," Hollyleaf replied, "I'm going to take Rosepaw out for some training."

"Okay," Lionblaaze replied before the black warrior padded off in the direction of the apprentice den. Rosepaw and Stormpaw padded out side by side almost as soon as the black warrior called into the den.

Rosepaw nodded to whatever Hollyleaf was telling her and brushed her tail along Stormpaw's flank before following her mentor out of the camp. Lionblaze purred as the dark gray apprentice came toward him.

"What's so funny?" Stormpaw asked, curiously as Lionblaze let out a purr of amusement.

"Nothing," Lionblaze replied, amusement flickering across his amber gaze.

Stormpaw glanced away, looking embarrassed, "Oh sure," he murmured.

Brightheart nodded to the two of them before padding off to join Cloudtail, who was sitting outside the nursery.

"You like Rosepaw, don't you?" Lionblaze asked his apprentice.

Stormpaw continued to look down in embarrassment, "Yeah, well kind of at least," he replied.

Lionblaze purred, his thoughts flying back to Robinheart and he sighed before looking at Stormpaw, "You don't know if you truly like her or not?" he asked.

Stormpaw nodded, "I don't know yet," he replied.

Lionblaze nodded, "it'll be alright," he meowed. He looked toward the nursery and saw the striped gray shape of Millie pad into the open, followed by Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit. She began grooming the three kits and they struggled but Lionblaze could see the excitement in their eyes.

"It looks at though Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit's apprentice ceremony is tonight," Lionblaze commented.

As if on cue, Firestar appeared on the highledge, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," he yowled.

Lionblaze got to his paws before leading his apprentice into the center of the camp, Hollyleaf and Rosepaw burst through the tunnel before hurrying to Lionblaze's side. "We heard Firestar's call from the training hollow," Hollyleaf commented, "what's going on?"

"Apprentice ceremony, I think," Lionblaze replied.

"Ah," Hollyleaf meowed as the gray and white shape of Mousewhisker made his way to her side, "hi Mousewhisker," she purred.

Mousewhisker purred before sitting down beside the black warrior and looking up at Firestar as he began to speak, "We are gathered here because three of our kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed."

He gestured with his tail and Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit padded forward as the flame colored leader made his way down from the highledge and began to speak.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Bumblepaw," Firestar meowed, resting his tail on Bumblepaw's shoulder before looking over the throng of cats.

"Thornclaw?" Firestar called and the golden brown warrior looked up before scrambling to his paws and padding forward, "Thornclaw, you will mentor to Bumblepaw, you are a loyal and courageous warrior and I know you'll pass on all you know onto this young apprentice."

Thornclaw nodded before padding over to the very pale gray tom and touching noses with him before leading him back into the group of cats.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Blossompaw," Firestar announced, placing his tail on Blossompaw's shoulder and looking over the cats again.

"Brackenfur," Firestar called and Brackenfur looked up before making her way to the front of the group of cats.

"Brackenfur, you'll mentor to Blossompaw," he meowed, "you were a great mentor to Whitewing and Hollyleaf and I know you'll pass on all you know onto Blossompaw."

Brackenfur nodded before lowering his head to touch noses with the young apprentice before leading her back into the clan.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Briarpaw," Firestar meowed, laying her tail on the dark brown she cat's shoulder.

He glanced through the cats before meowing, "Mousewhisker?"

Mousewhisker looked up and Hollyleaf glanced at the gray and white warrior, Lionblaze could see surprise in her eyes. Mousewhisker just purred before getting to his paws and padding over to stand beside Briarpaw.

"Mousewhisker, this is your first apprentice," Firestar mewed, "but I know you'll pass on all you know onto Briarpaw."

Lionblaze noticed he didn't mention how Spiderleg had mentored him, in fact, they haven't mentioned Spiderleg or any of the other traitors that had attack at the Gathering.

Mousewhisker nodded before lowering his head and touching Briarpaw's nose with his own before leading her back to join Hollyleaf.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be a mentor," Hollyleaf gasped.

Mousewhisker purred, "I didn't know until yesterday," he meowed before brushing his fur against Hollyleaf, "Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

Hollyleaf purred in amusement, "You did," she meowed in reply, brushing her tail along Mousewhisker's flank.

Briarpaw purred in amusement before looking at Mousewhisker, "So, what are we going to do first?" she asked.

"Why don't you join your brother and sister and go to the apprentice den?" he suggested, "We'll start training tomorrow."

Briarpaw nodded before following her brother and sister toward the apprentice den. Mousewhisker watched her go before looking at Hollyleaf, "Do you want to get some fresh kill?" he asked.

"Sure," Hollyleaf purred, getting to her paws before padding to the fresh kill pile beside Mousewhisker, twining her tail with his.

"Looks like someone is in love," Stormpaw commented.

Lionblaze purred, "I'm happy for her," he meowed, "I'm glad she has found someone and Mousewhisker is a great cat for her."

Stormpaw nodded before getting to his paws, "I'm going to sleep now," he meowed, "Are we going to train tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll do some more battle training, you're getting good but we still can work on it some more," Lionblaze replied.

Stormpaw nodded before looking up at the fading sun in the sky and letting out a shudder, "For some reason, I have this feeling the worst of our problems hasn't even started yet," he meowed, somberly.

Lionblaze sighed, "With Spiderleg and those traitorous cats out there, there is a chance something bad is going to happen," he meowed.

"Let's hope nothing bad will happen," Stormpaw murmured though Lionblaze could tell he didn't believe himself.

_Something more horrible than Spiderleg is coming, _Lionblaze thought, gazing up at the sky, _and I have this feeling Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and I might not be able to stop it from coming. We need help, we need to know who the fourth of fire is._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know it was short but it was all I could think of**

**Tigerstar: how many more chapters to go?**

**Blaze: (thinks about it) nine for this story and the last chapter is the summary of the last book**

**Tigerstar: what is the last book going to be called?**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet**

**Crimson: I like Apocalypse**

**Blaze: that's probably what I'm going to call it**

**Crimson: cool**

**Blaze: well, please review, chapter 20 will come soon if it's not already posted**


	21. Allegiances

**Blaze: it's a bit late but I decided to put an allegiance now**

**Tigerstar: cool, I guess**

**Blaze: bleh**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown she cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice-Jayfeather_

Warriors-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Blossompaw_

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Bumblepaw_

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice- Toadpaw_

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

_Apprentice- Briarpaw_

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Stormpaw_

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Foxclaw- reddish tabby tom

Icesong- white she cat

Millie- stripped gray she cat, former kittypet

Apprentices-

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes, blind

Rosepaw- dark cream colored she cat

Toadpaw- black and white tom

Stormpaw- dark gray tom with a single white paw and green eyes

Nightpaw- pure black she cat with deep blue eyes, is mute

Briarpaw- dark brown she cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Queens-

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream colored long furred she cat from the horseplace

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Snowkit (white she cat), Maplekit (dark brown she cat) and Tigerkit (dark brown tom)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Flamingkit (dark ginger she cat), Dustkit (pale ginger tom with brown paws) and Aspenkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Elders-

Mousefur- dusky brown she cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Russetstar- dark ginger she cat

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Deputy- Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

_Apprentice- Scorchpaw_

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- small tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Flamepaw_

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

_Apprentice- Dawnpaw_

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she cat

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Apprentice- Redpaw_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Owlwing- light brown tom

Oliveheart- dark brown tabby tom

Shrewfur- dark brown tom

Apprentices-

Scorchpaw- dark ginger she cat

Redpaw- dark reddish brown tom

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom

Tigerpaw- striped tabby tom

Dawnpaw- light gray she cat

Queens-

Snowbird- pure white she cat, mother of Waterkit, Silverkit and Stonekit

Elders-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

_Apprentice- Willowshine_

Warriors-

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

_Apprentice- Mallowpaw_

Graymist- pale gray tabby she cat

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice- Nettlepaw_

Otterheart- dark brown she cat

_Apprenntice- Sneezepaw_

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Minnowtail- black she cat

Pebblepelt- gray tom

Apprentices-

Willowshine- pale gray she cat

Mallowpaw- dark brown tom

Sneezepaw- gray tom

Nettlepaw- light brown tom

Copperpaw- dark ginger she cat

Robinpaw- dark tabby she cat

Queens-

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders-

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**WindClan**

Leader- Ashstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short tailed brown tom

_Apprentice- Kestrelwing_

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby she cat

Whitetail- small white she cat

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat

Willowclaw- gray she cat

_Apprentice- Swallowpaw_

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark gray paws

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Breezepelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

Swallowpaw- dark brown she cat

Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

Elders-

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**SkyClan **

Leader- Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she cat

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Warriors-

Clovertail- light brown tabby she cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

_Apprentice- Demonpaw_

Rockfur- black tom

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Boucepelt- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she cat

_Apprentice- Angelpaw_

Sageclaw- pale gray tom

Mintpelt- gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Silverclaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Firecloud- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Sandheart- pale brown she cat with ginger stripes

Dreamsong- silvery she cat with blue eyes

Redshadow- reddish black tom with yellow eyes

Robinheart- dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Birdpaw- light brown tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Demonpaw- black tom with white paws and green eyes

Angelpaw- white she cat with black paws and green eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with dark silver and black flecks

Shadowpaw- shadowy black she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Stormsong- light gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Eaglekit (light gray tom), Talonkit (light brown tom) and Darkkit (dark gray she cat)

Streamcloud- silver and white she cat, mother of Bluekit (blue black she cat), Flowerkit (silvery white she cat), Stonekit (gray tom) and Goldkit (silver she cat with golden eyes)

**BloodClan**

Leader- Crimson- pure black she cat with crimson red eyes

_Apprentice- Blaze_

Deputy- Flame- dark ginger tom with black paws

Medicine Cat- Talon- light brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors-

Grass- light gray tom

_Apprentice- Secret_

Dream- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws

Night- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

Ember- dark ginger tom with black paws

_Apprentice- Harmony_

Aqua- blue gray she cat with aqua blue eyes

Light- white she cat with very pale blue eyes

Ice- black and white she cat with icy green eyes

Twilight- tortoiseshell she cat

Leaf- dark brown tom

_Apprentice- Tree_

Hawk- golden brown and black tom

Falcon- brown tom with black paws

Amber- amber brown she cat with gray paws

Apprentices-

Harmony- very pale she cat with orange-yellow eyes

Tree- dark brown tom with green eyes

Blaze- dark ginger she cat with blue eyes

Secret- dark black tom with haunting blue eyes

Queens-

Flower- silver gray she cat, mother of Violet (gray she cat), Wood (light brown tom) and Frost (white she cat)

Lunar- pale tabby she cat with black paws, mother of Solar (golden she cat), Moon (pale tabby tom) and Sky (gray she cat)

**Cats Outside Clan and Other Animals**

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes, new cat that lives in horseplace with Smoky and Floss

Smoky- gray and white tom

Floss- pale gray and white she cat

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives in the sun drown place

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes, rogue

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she cat, rogue

Beechfur- light brown tom, rogue

Toadfoot- dark brown tom, rogue


	22. Chapter 20: Disappearance

**Blaze: woohoo, time for chapter 20, I can't believe I'm this far into this story already**

**Tigerstar: yay, will you give me some hint as to what is going to happen this story?**

**Blaze: someone is going to go missing**

**Tigerstar: oh? (widens eyes) Who? Who? Who?!**

**Blaze: you've got to read the chapter**

**Crimson: who's going to go missing in this chapter?**

**Blaze: (whispers something into her ear)**

**Crimson: (eyes go wide with surprise) really? Both of them?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Tigerstar: what are you talking about?**

**Crimson: read the chapter**

**Blaze: here's chapter 20**

Chapter 20 

Disappearance

Hollyleaf blinked open her eyes as sunlight drifted into the warriors den, Mousewhisker slept beside her, his gray and white chest rose and fell as he slept. Hollyleaf got to her paws before stretching and padding out of the den, being careful not to wake the gray and white warrior up.

She gazed around the sun drenched clearing and saw Jayfeather making his way across the camp, "Is Brightheart in there?" he asked as he came to a stop beside his sister.

Hollyleaf nodded, "yes, she's sleeping still," she replied.

"Alright, why don't you go wake her up?" Jayfeather meowed.

Hollyleaf sighed before nodding and slipping into the warriors den and walking over to the ginger and white warrior. She prodded Brightheart in the side and hissed, "wake up!" into her ear.

"What is it?" Brightheart complained, blinking open her eyes.

"Jayfeather is looking for you," Hollyleaf replied.

"It must be about Toadpaw," Brightheart meowed, instantly fully awake. She scrambled to her paws, trying not to wake up Cloudtail as she hurried out of the den.

Hollyleaf followed her and sat not far from where the medicine cat apprentice and the ginger and white warrior were talking. "How is Toadpaw?" Brightheart asked, sounding concerned.

"He's fine," Jayfeather assured her, "He's recovering now and he should be able to train within a few days."

"Thank StarClan," Brightheart sighed, gazing up at the sky above.

Jayfeather nodded, "He's free of the sickness if you want to see him," he meowed.

"Alright, thank you, Jayfeather," Brightheart meowed, dipping her head before hurrying toward the medicine cats den.

"I'm glad Toadpaw is recovering," Hollyleaf commented, looking up as Mousewhisker padded into the open. He padded to Hollyleaf's side and pressed his fur against hers.

"Do you want to go with me and Briarpaw on a tour of the territory?" he asked.

Hollyleaf purred, "Rosepaw and I were going to battle train but it is leafbare and the clan does need more fresh kill."

"True," Mousewhisker agreed. Hollyleaf got to her paws before leading the way toward the apprentice den.

"Rosepaw?" she called.

"Briarpaw?" Mousewhisker called.

The dark cream colored apprentice's head shot up almost immediately and, after prodding the dark brown she cat awake, she scrambled to her paws before padding out of the den.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go hunting," Hollyleaf replied, "The clan needs fresh kill after all."

Rosepaw sighed, "True," she meowed as Briarpaw, yawning, made her way out of the apprentice den.

"What are we going to do today, Mousewhisker?" Briarpaw asked her mentor.

"I'm taking you on a tour of the territory," Mousewhisker replied, "Hollyleaf and Rosepaw are joining us but they are going to be hunting."

"When are you going to teach me how to hunt?"

"Soon, you can watch Hollyleaf and Rosepaw if you want."

"Okay," Briarpaw meowed excitedly, her amber eyes wide with excitement.

"Come on then, let's go before it gets too cold," Mousewhisker meowed before he led the way toward the thorn tunnel with Briarpaw just behind him. Hollyleaf and Rosepaw followed after them and soon, they were padding through the forest.

"What can you smell, Rosepaw?" Hollyleaf asked, looking toward her dark cream colored apprentice.

Rosepaw raised her head to sniff the air, "Stale scent of mouse and ShadowClan but that isn't unusual, we are near the border after all," she meowed, pointing with her tail in the direction of the ShadowClan border.

"True, let's go further along and see if we can find some prey," Hollyleaf suggested before taking the lead and padding toward the ShadowClan border. She spotted Mousewhisker had already made his way over to the Sky Oak and was now telling his young apprentice about it.

"No luck in finding prey?" he asked the black warrior as she came to join them.

"No, we are going to try further along," Hollyleaf replied.

Mousewhisker nodded before looking at Briarpaw and gesturing toward the river, "That is apart of the ShadowClan border and beyond the river is ShadowClan territory."

"They smell yucky," Briarpaw complained.

Mousewhisker purred in amusement, "that's ShadowClan for you," he replied before leading the way along the border. Hollyleaf followed them and paused when Rosepaw meowed, "I can smell mouse."

She turned to look at her apprentice, "where?" she asked.

"Over there," Rosepaw replied, gesturing in the direction of the forest on their side of the border.

"Alright, let's go check it out," Hollyleaf replied before leading the way toward the forest with her apprentice just behind her. She paused to sniff the air when she reached the forests edge. The familiar, mouth-watering smell of mouse hit her scent glands and she saw the mouse's brown shape a few tail lengths away.

"I've got it," Rosepaw whisper-hissed, dropping into a hunter's crouch and stepping forward rather carefully. She let out a low hiss before leaping and pinning the mouse down before killing it swiftly.

At the same time, Hollyleaf saw a bird in a tree and prowled toward it. She sank her claws into the tree before leaping up and snagging the bird's wing and coming down, bring the bird with her. She killed it swiftly before picking it up and placing it beside Rosepaw's catch.

"Nice catch, Hollyleaf," Rosepaw commented.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf replied, burying the prey before leading the way deeper into the forest. She paused when the scent of another bird hit her scent glands and she flicked her tail at Rosepaw before pointing with her nose to the blackbird perched on a branch.

"That one is yours," she whispered.

Rosepaw nodded before dropping into a crouch and prowling toward the tree. She sank her claws into the trunk and swarmed up the tree quickly. When she was on the same branch as the blackbird, she leapt, snagging the bird in her claws and bringing it down as she landed on the ground before killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch, Rosepaw," Hollyleaf complemented her.

"Thanks, Hollyleaf," Rosepaw meowed, burying the prey before padding to the black warriors side.

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf looked up suddenly and found Mousewhisker hurrying toward her with Briarpaw right behind him.

"What's the matter?" Hollyleaf asked, a cold feeling of dread coursing through her veins.

Mousewhisker paused for a moment to catch his breath, "Lionblaze met up with me and Briarpaw near were the SkyClan and ShadowClan border intersect. He told me to tell you that we had to get back to camp quickly," he meowed.

"Why?" Hollyleaf asked, confused, "Is another clan attacking?"

Mousewhisker shook his head, "Lionblaze only told me that Jayfeather wanted you to get back to camp soon," he replied.

"Alright, let's go, Rosepaw, go and collect our prey and bring it back for me, please," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Okay, Hollyleaf," Rosepaw replied before picking up the blackbird and hurrying forward to dig up the mouse and bird they had caught earlier. Hollyleaf and Briarpaw with Rosepaw at the rear followed Mousewhisker quickly.

By the time they got back to the camp, it was nearly sunhigh. Pushing her way into the camp after Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf was surprised by the sudden tension around them. She looked around and saw Jayfeather and Firestar sitting below the highledge with Brambleclaw and Lionblaze beside them.

"Hollyleaf, there you are," Jayfeather exclaimed, looking up. Hollyleaf saw shock and sadness in the gray apprentice's sightless blue gaze.

"What happened here?" Hollyleaf asked, hurrying over to join her brother after telling Rosepaw to go to the apprentice den after she dropped off her fresh kill. Briarpaw followed the dark cream colored apprentice while Mousewhisker followed her.

Jayfeather and Firestar exchanged grief filled glances before Jayfeather whispered, "Sandstorm and Leafpool have gone missing."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: OMFG!!!!! Sandstorm and Leafpool are missing? (has heartattack)**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Crimson: yeah**

**Tigerstar: why am I the only one that is surprised?**

**Crimson: because Blaze told me**

**Blaze: and because I wrote the story**

**Tigerstar: why didn't you tell me?**

**Blaze: because you would just blab it to the whole world**

**Tigerstar: I haven't told them that the fourth of fire is…**

**Blaze: IDIOT!!!!!!! (grabs Tigerstar and FU's him off of a cliff before pouring boiling water on him)**

**Tigerstar: (hits rocky ground floor) ow! (gets hit by boiling water) HOT!!!!!!!**

**Blaze: (laughing)**

**Crimson: (laughing hysterically)**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	23. Chapter 21: Warning

**Blaze: woohoo, it's time for 21 and this is a double update**

**Tigerstar: isn't that a game?**

**Crimson: Hit me**

**Blaze: (hands Crimson a card and takes one for herself)**

**Crimson: I'll stay**

**Blaze: I'll stay as well**

**Crimson: I've got 19 (shows queen of diamonds, five of spades and four of clubs)**

**Blaze: damn it, I have 18 (shows jack of hearts, four of diamonds and four of hearts)**

**Crimson: yay, I win (takes poker chips)**

**Tigerstar: hello?**

**Blaze: hmmm? Oh right, here's chapter 21, deal me in Crimson**

**Crimson: sure thing, Blaze (deals out cards)**

Chapter 21

Warning

Jayfeather looked between Hollyleaf and Firestar, feeling the shock waves coming off of Hollyleaf and the grief-filled waves coming off of Firestar. Sandstorm was Firestar's mate after all.

"What happened?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Leafpool was here this morning," Jayfeather explained. "It was Brightheart who actually noticed she was gone. She had gone to visit Toadpaw and noticed Leafpool wasn't there. She told me about it and that was when Squirrelflight told me she couldn't find Sandstorm."

"Where do you think they've gone?" Firestar asked in a hollow voice, Jayfeather was almost knocked over by the waves of grief coming off of the ThunderClan leader.

"I don't know, Hollyleaf, when was the last time you saw Sandstorm or Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked his sister.

"I saw both of them yesterday," Hollyleaf replied.

Jayfeather sighed, _where can they be? _He thought to himself.

"I'll send out a patrol and see if we can pick up their scent," Firestar murmured.

"I'll lead it," Hollyleaf offered.

"I'll go with you," Mousewhisker and Lionblaze meowed at the same time.

"And me as well, I want to look for my mentor," Jayfeather added, though they didn't get along that well when he was first apprenticed to him, she was still his mother and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

A conflict of feelings were coming off of Hollyleaf at that moment, grief and guilt mainly. She was probably remembering how she treated her mother after she learned the truth about her parentage. The truth was they weren't the children of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, they were the children of Leafpool and Crowfeather, they were half-clan cats.

Jayfeather pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he got to his paws. "We'll find them," he promised Firestar, even though he didn't have the faintest idea as to where they are.

"I hope so," Firestar murmured before he got to his paws, "I'll led another patrol along the ShadowClan border, Hollyleaf, go along the WindClan border and see if you can pick up anything. I'll have Brambleclaw go along the SkyClan border and see if he can sense anything."

"Alright, Firestar," Hollyleaf meowed before turning around and leading them out of the camp. Jayfeather ran beside Lionblaze with Mousewhisker bringing up the rear.

*****

"Where do you want to search first?" Mousewhisker asked when they came to a stop at the stream that marked the border between WindClan and ThunderClan.

Jayfeather lifted his muzzle to sniff the air. "A WindClan patrol is coming, maybe they saw Sandstorm and Leafpool come through," he suggested. The WindClan patrol came closer and Jayfeather realized it consisted of the WindClan leader and deputy, Ashstar and Crowfeather as well as Breezepelt and Willowclaw.

"Hello Hollyleaf," Ashstar's familiar voice sounded and Jayfeather noticed she came to a stop right on the border. "Why are you so close to our border?"

"Sandstorm and Leafpool have gone missing," Hollyleaf explained, "Firestar is searching near the ShadowClan border while Brambleclaw is up near the SkyClan border. We decided to search here…"

"Why did you decide to search here?" Crowfeather asked curiously, padding to Ashstar's side. Jayfeather could feel anger and sadness coming off of the dark gray tom that was his father at the mention of Leafpool's disappearance.

Hollyleaf shrugged. "Firestar told us to," she replied. "Have you seen them?"

Ashstar shook her head, "I can't say that I have," she meowed in reply. "I'm sorry, Hollyleaf, would you like some help in searching?"

"If it's alright with you," Hollyleaf replied.

"I've got to get back to camp however," Ashstar meowed, apologetically.

"I'll help them look," Crowfeather offered.

"Why would you want to help ThunderClan?" Breezepelt demanded of his father. Jayfeather realized that this was his half-brother and he suppressed a shiver of dread.

"ThunderClan has helped us many times in the past," Crowfeather snapped before turning to Ashstar. "If you'll let me, Ashstar, I'll aid them in their search."

Jayfeather could feel the distrust coming off of Ashstar who was Crowfeather's mother, Jayfeather's grandmother. From what Jayfeather could sense Ashstar to be feeling, she knew about Crowfeather and Leafpool.

"Fine, just be careful," Ashstar meowed.

"I'll be fine," Crowfeather replied and Jayfeather heard the splash of water as Crowfeather made his way to their side of the border.

"Come on, Breezepelt, Willowclaw, let's head back to camp," Ashstar meowed and Jayfeather her the three of them pad away but not after he felt the anger coming off of the dark gray tom.

Once the three cats were out of earshot, Crowfeather turned toward them, suspicion came off of him and Jayfeather guessed, he was watching Mousewhisker.

"When was the last time you saw them?" the dark gray tom asked.

"I saw her yesterday," Hollyleaf replied.

"As did I," Lionblaze meowed.

"I saw her at the same time as Hollyleaf," Mousewhisker replied.

"And I saw her just before I left to tell Brightheart something," Jayfeather replied before lifting his nose to sniff the air. A gentle breeze drifted into the clearing, rustling through Jayfeather's fur. The wind almost seemed to be accompanied by a voice.

_'Come to the moonpool,' _the voice in the wind seemed to whisper over and over again. Jayfeather gazed around but it didn't seem like the others noticed what he had.

_'Come to the moonpool,' _the voice on the wind whispered again as the chilly breeze wafted around Jayfeather's ears.

"I'm going to the moonpool," Jayfeather announced. "That might be the best place to start and maybe StarClan will have more to tell me."

"I'll come with you," Crowfeather offered.

Jayfeather hesitated but nodded. "Alright," he meowed before turning his sightless blue gaze on Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Mousewhisker. "Continue your search down here and when you're done, go back to camp and tell Firestar where I went."

"Alright Jayfeather, be careful," Hollyleaf meowed, concern coming off of her in thick waves.

"I'll be fine," Jayfeather assured the black warrior before turning around and padding in the direction of the moonpool, Crowfeather matching his step stride for stride.

"Why are you coming along?" Jayfeather asked the dark gray tom.

Crowfeather shrugged, "I'm worried about Leafpool," he replied. "I know I'm a double crossing tom but I still care about her. I never liked Nightcloud the way I like Leafpool."

"But you had a kit with her," Jayfeather pointed out.

"And I had three kits with Leafpool," Crowfeather pointed out and let out a sigh. "Now I see something I never saw before."

"What?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

Crowfeather was silent for a few moments as they continued to climb toward the moonpool. "Leafpool came to visit me along the border, a few moons after she told me she didn't want to stay with me. She said she had something important to tell me but I would listen," he paused for a moment before going on, "now I see that this is what she wanted to tell me. She wanted to tell me that she was expecting my kits."

Jayfeather nodded, "I hope Leafpool and Sandstorm are alright," he meowed.

"I'm sure they are," Crowfeather meowed but Jayfeather noticed there wasn't much conviction in his words and he began to wonder if he would ever see his mentor/mother again.

*****

By the time they reached the moonpool, the sun was going down in the night sky. Jayfeather and Crowfeather made their way down toward the glittering surface of water. The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice gestured for Crowfeather to stay where he was before padding to the waters edge. He touched his nose gently to it and almost instantly fell asleep.

_As usual, when he woke up, he found himself gazing at a clearing filled with cats that held stars in their pelts. Even the dark tabby shape of Tigerstar was there and strangely, there were stars in his pelt as well._

_"Welcome Jayfeather," Bluestar's familiar voice meowed as she and Tigerstar padded forward._

_"Hello Bluestar, Tigerstar," Jayfeather meowed, dipping his head. He still found it weird that Tigerstar was actually in StarClan._

_Stars sparkled all around him, causing the clearing to glow a silvery white color. Jayfeather gazed around and saw other cats were there, such as newcomers Hazeltail, Onestar, Heathertail and the others that had lost their lives when Spiderleg's rogue cats had attacked the past full moon._

_"You are confused and hurt, right?" Tigerstar meowed, causing Jayfeather to look at him._

_"Yes, Sandstorm and Leafpool are missing," Jayfeather replied._

_"Yes, we know," Bluestar meowed. "But that is not why you are here."_

_"What?!" Jayfeather gasped in surprise, "Leafpool is my mentor for crying out loud and Sandstorm is my grandmother. I want to know where they are."_

_"They are alive, Jayfeather," Tigerstar meowed calmly. "And they are safe for the moment, they have a duty to perform that StarClan cannot share with you."_

_Jayfeather bristled with anger, _trust StarClan to keep secrets, _he thought to himself._

_"That does not matter right now," Bluestar meowed. "Something more important is coming, a storm is getting ready to strike very soon and the fourth of fire will finally be revealed."_

_"Who is the fourth of fire? And what kind of storm?" Jayfeather demanded._

_"A storm with double meaning," Tigerstar replied. "Two storms are coming at the exact same time but they are of one but with two meanings."_

_"What does that mean?" Jayfeather demanded, growing angrier still._

_"Just be prepared and be ready for the fourth of fire will be revealed before the next full moon," Bluestar meowed._

_"But that's only half a moon away," Jayfeather protested._

_"Exactly," Tigerstar meowed before he and Bluestar faded away, after them, the rest of StarClan faded away and Jayfeather found himself in darkness again._

He blinked open his eyes before scrambling to his feet and sniffing the air before padding over to where Crowfeather was waiting.

"Did they say anything about Leafpool and Sandstorm?" Crowfeather asked, also getting to his paws.

Jayfeather nodded. "They told me Leafpool and Sandstorm are alive and well," he replied.

Crowfeather let out a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan," he whispered before straightening up. "We should get back to your clan so you can tell Firestar and them."

Jayfeather nodded before taking the led and padding away from the moonpool. His thoughts were still on Bluestar's message.

_The fourth of fire is going to be revealed sometime during the next half moon, _Jayfeather thought to himself as he padded further away from the moonpool. _But who is the fourth of fire?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: only four more chapters until the fourth is revealed**

**Blaze: I'll stay (lays down cards)**

**Crimson: hit me**

**Blaze: (hands Crimson card)**

**Crimson: ah man, bust!**

**Blaze: yes and I had twenty one, baby (shows ace and queen of hearts)**

**Crimson: dang it!**

**Blaze: woohoo (takes poker chips)**

**Crimson: bleh (deals out cards)**

**Blaze: (looks at cards) I'll stay**

**Crimson: (looks at cards) I'll stay as well'**

**Blaze: I've got 20 (shows ten of spades and ten of clubs)**

**Crimson: wow! I've got 20 two (shows ten of hearts and ten of diamonds)**

**Blaze: redo (shuffles deck and hands out cards again)**

**Crimson: (looks at cards) hit me**

**Blaze: (hands card to Crimson)**

**Crimson: (looks at cards) hit me again**

**Blaze: (hands card to Crimson) I'll stay**

**Crimson: (looks at four cards in hand and smiles) I'll stay**

**Blaze: 21 (shows ace of spade and ten of clubs)**

**Crimson: damn it, I've got 20 (shows five of clubs, four of diamonds, six of hearts and five of spades)**

**Blaze: yay! (takes poker chips)**

**Tigerstar: this is going to be going on for a while, please review, the next chapter will come as soon as Blaze can pull herself away from the card game they are playing**


	24. Chapter 22: Moonlit Battle Training

**Blaze: yay! Time for chapter 22 (counting poker chips)**

**Crimson: woohoo! (also counting poker chips)**

**Tigerstar: why are you counting your poker chips?**

**Blaze and Crimson: to see who won, duh!**

**Tigerstar: how do you count them?**

**Blaze: the red ones are twenty-five dollars, the green ones are fifty dollars, the purple ones are seventy-five dollars and the blue ones are one hundred dollars**

**Tigerstar: what about the yellow ones and the black ones?**

**Crimson: the yellow ones are five dollars and the black ones are ten**

**Tigerstar: ah**

**Blaze: (still counting her chips) this is going to take a while, enjoy chapter 22**

Chapter 22

Moonlit Battle Training

Stormpaw padded out of the apprentice den just as the black shape of Hollyleaf and the golden shape of his mentor, Lionblaze, padded into the camp. Lionblaze gestured with his tail for Stormpaw to join him and he hurried over to join him.

"What happened?" he asked, "did you find Leafpool and/or Sandstorm?"

"There is no sign of them along the WindClan border," Lionblaze meowed, both to Stormpaw and to Firestar.

Firestar nodded somberly, "they aren't along the ShadowClan border," he meowed.

"And they aren't along the SkyClan border," Brambleclaw, who had just entered the camp, reported.

"Where's Jayfeather?" Firestar asked, looking around with hollow eyes.

"He went to the moonpool," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Why would he do that?" the flame colored leader wondered.

Hollyleaf shrugged, "who knows?" she replied, "he seemed to think StarClan would tell him what he needed to know."

"Ah," Firestar murmured.

"We'll find them, Firestar," Graystripe, who had been apart of Brambleclaw's patrol, promised.

"I sure hope so," Firestar meowed, looking up before getting to his paws, "if anyone has any word as to where they are, I'll be in my den." With that, the ThunderClan leader lowered his head and made his way to his den.

Once Firestar disappeared into his den, the thorn tunnel rustled and Jayfeather padded into the clearing with Crowfeather just behind him. The rest of the clan bristled in anger as the dark gray tom padded deeper into the camp.

"What did you find out?" Hollyleaf asked as she padded over to join her brother. Lionblaze, Mousewhisker and Stormpaw joined her.

"I learned that Sandstorm and Leafpool are alive and well," Jayfeather replied before glancing both at Crowfeather and Mousewhisker, "I have to speak to you two in private."

Mousewhisker got the message, "I'll go tell Firestar what you told me," he meowed, getting to his paws before padding off in the direction of the highledge.

Crowfeather dipped his head to Jayfeather, "I should be getting back as well, I do hope you find Leafpool and Sandstorm," he meowed before turning around and making his way out of the camp.

Jayfeather padded toward the medicine cats den and flicked his tail for Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to follow him. Overcome by his own curiosity, Stormpaw followed them, keeping quiet as to not remind Lionblaze that he was there.

They entered the den but Stormpaw stayed on the outskirts of the den but strained to hear what they were saying.

"They also told me more than Leafpool and Sandstorm where alive and well," Jayfeather meowed, "they told me that something was coming, a storm of some kind. It seems that two storms are coming at the exact same time. I don't know what they meant but something else came to my attention."

"What is it?" Hollyleaf asked when the medicine cat apprentice paused for a moment.

"They told me that the fourth of fire will be revealed within the next half moon," Jayfeather replied.

"So before the next full moon, we'll know who the fourth of fire is," Lionblaze mewed, dubiously.

"So it would seem," Jayfeather replied.

Lionblaze straightened, "I'll keep watch for whoever it is but for now, I have to take my apprentice training," he meowed.

"I gave Rosepaw the day off because she trained hard yesterday," Hollyleaf meowed, also getting to her paws.

"I'll check on Whitewing," Jayfeather meowed, "she was telling me that Tigerkit had a cough so I decided to check on him."

Stormpaw instantly hurried away from the medicine cats den and stopped when he reached the apprentice den. Lionblaze padded out of the medicine cats' den before gesturing for Stormpaw to follow him.

_What did they mean about the Fourth of Fire? _Stormpaw thought to himself, _who could that be?_

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as they entered the training hollow. "What are we going to do?" he asked Lionblaze.

"I thought we could work on battle training," Lionblaze meowed, "now attack me."

Stormpaw dropped into a crouch before leaping at his mentor. When Lionblaze dodged, he lashed out a sheathed paw at him before scrambling away before Lionblaze could retaliate.

"Not a bad strategy," Lionblaze commented, "now try something else."

Stormpaw nodded before leaping at Lionblaze, who dodged and rolled to one side. As he did so however, Stormpaw, at the last second, veered and landed directly on top of Lionblaze, pinning him down.

Lionblaze went limp and when Stormpaw loosened his grip, he leapt up but Stormpaw was ready. He leapt off of his mentor and used his forepaws to push the golden warrior away from him.

"Not bad," Lionblaze meowed, landing on his feet, "now, let's try some defiance moves." With that, he leapt at Stormpaw, who easily dodged and pushed his body after him.

"Excellent now let's try some harder moves," Lionblaze suggested.

It was very close to dawn when Lionblaze called the moonlit battle training to a close. "I think we should be getting back to camp," he meowed, "it is nearly dawn."

"Good idea," Stormpaw agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. Lionblaze purred before taking the lead back to the ThunderClan camp. By the time they reached the camp, it was dawn.

"It's about time you got back," Hollyleaf commented.

Lionblaze purred before looking at Stormpaw, "why don't you get something to eat?" he suggested.

Stormpaw was about to nod but suddenly, he saw a bloody cloud in the sky above. His eyes widened and he heard some words whispered into his mind. _A storm is getting ready to strike, a storm of double meaning, two storms will strike at the same time, _the voice whispered.

Stormpaw continued to gaze at the sky, not understanding a single thing the voice was saying to him, _a storm with double meaning? Two storms will strike at the same time? What does that mean? _He thought to himself before looking down and blinking his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lionblaze asked, looking at Stormpaw in concern, "you were gazing up at the sky and your eyes turned red."

Stormpaw blinked, "I'm sorry," he meowed, "but a storm is coming, a battle of some kind. I do not know when it will arrive but it will arrive soon."

"What are you talking about?" Hollyleaf asked, looking confused.

Stormpaw shook his head, "nothing, never mind," he meowed before padding away, leaving Hollyleaf and Lionblaze staring after him with a baffled expression on their faces.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hmmm? What does Stormpaw mean?**

**Tigerstar: hmmm? Have you finished counting your poker chips?**

**Blaze: we've counted them and cashed them**

**Tigerstar: (eyes glow with greed) how much did you have?**

**Blaze: I had $8400**

**Crimson: and I had $8350**

**Blaze: oh, so close**

**Tigerstar: (frowns) you said 'had'**

**Blaze: (laying in a swimming pool filled with candy) I used all mine to by candy**

**Crimson: (laying in a swimming pool filled with energy drinks) I used all mine to by energy drinks**

**Tigerstar: (cries) why didn't you give me anything?**

**Blaze: (sighs) I saved you something (hands Tigerstar five dollars)**

**Crimson: so did I (hands Tigerstar one dollar)**

**Tigerstar: (whines) only six dollars?**

**Blaze: yeah and that's because you whine too much, please review, next chapter will come as soon as I can**


	25. Chapter 23: Facing an old Enemy

**Blaze: woohoo, time for chapter 23**

**Crimson: yay!**

**Tigerstar: can I have some candy and an energy drink?**

**Blaze: fine (hands Tigerstar a bag of Skittles)**

**Crimson: no, I don't think so**

**Tigerstar: (whine) why not?**

**Crimson: because you already have candy**

**Tigerstar: (grumbles) fine**

**Blaze: here's chapter 23**

Chapter 23

Facing an Old Enemy

The morning sun rose into the endless blue sky above and soft, puffy clouds drifted across the blue surface. A gentle but chilly breeze drifted through the clearing as Nightpaw made her way into the open. Stormpaw who seemed unusual quiet this morning followed her.

_Are you alright? _She asked her brother, looking back at the dark gray apprentice with concern in her deep blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Stormpaw murmured out loud, "I just have a lot on my mind."

_Oh? Such as? _Nightpaw asked.

_Nothing, never mind, _Stormpaw replied silently.

Nightpaw was about to ask something else when she heard Firestar's call, "Nightpaw?"

She turned toward her mentor and spotted the flame colored leader standing below the highledge. She padded toward Firestar and stopped when she reached him, still worried about her brother.

_Yes, Firestar? _She asked silently before looking worriedly at the ThunderClan leader. His eyes were filled with a melancholy expression and he looked as though he hadn't eaten in the three days since Sandstorm and Leafpool had gone missing. Sandstorm was his mate after all and Leafpool was his daughter.

"I thought you might want to go train for a bit," Firestar suggested, his voice had a distant ring to it, "I've been neglecting your training because of everything that's going on."

_Alright, _Nightpaw replied before following Firestar as he got to his paws and led the black apprentice out of the camp;. Cloudtail, who was standing guard at the thorn tunnel, nodded to the ThunderClan leader as he and Nightpaw padded past.

_What are we going to do first? _Nightpaw asked curiously.

"I thought we'd go hunting for a bit," Firestar replied out loud, "it is leafbare after all and the clan needs all the fresh kill they can get."

_True, alright, _Nightpaw replied silently before following Firestar as he led the way toward the WindClan border. He paused to sniff the air once they reached the stream and let out a sigh.

_What's the matter? _Nightpaw asked her mentor.

_Sandstorm and Leafpool have been missing for three days and I don't see how it is possible for them to go missing with out leaving anything behind, _Firestar replied silently, gazing around the barren landscape around them. The leafless trees seemed to sway in the gentle breeze and the snow underpaw melted as Nightpaw padded along it.

_I'm sure they're fine, Firestar, _Nightpaw thought in reply.

_I hope so, _Firestar meowed silently as he let out another sigh before adding, _come on, let's get going. There should be some prey, let's go into those trees. _He pointed toward the trees that lay on their side, facing the lake.

_Alright, _Nightpaw replied before padding into the forest and lifting her muzzle to taste the morning air. She paused as the familiar scent of mouse wafted around her before dropping into a crouch. When the mouse scurried into the open, she leapt and pinned it down before killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch, Nightpaw," Firestar complemented her as the black apprentice buried her prey.

_Thanks, _Nightpaw replied before tasting the air again before looking up. She spotted a blackbird perched on a tree branch and dropped into a crouch before prowling toward the tree. Because the bird was on a low branch, Nightpaw leapt, snagged the bird's wing and brought it down before killing it swiftly.

"You're nearly as good a hunter as Sandstorm," Firestar commented and Nightpaw saw his eyes cloud with pain at the mention of his mate's name.

_I'm sure she's alright, Firestar, _Nightpaw meowed silently, _Jayfeather said StarClan told him they are alive and well. I can't say I know where they are but I'm sure they'll take care of each other._

Firestar sighed, _I hope they are, _he replied silently before sniffing the air. He dropped into a crouch before prowling forward and leaping as a scrawny vole scurried into view. He leapt and pinned it quickly before killing it.

_Nice catch,_ Nightpaw complemented him.

"Thanks," Firestar meowed out loud, "you seem to have hunting down, why don't we start some battle training?"

_Sounds good to me, _Nightpaw replied.

_Alright, attack me, _Firestar meowed to her in her mind. The black apprentice dropped into a crouch before leaping at Firestar but the ThunderClan leader dodged and pushed her flying body onward.

"Too slow, try again," he meowed as Nightpaw scrambled to her paws.

The young apprentice nodded before dropping into a crouch and eyeing the ThunderClan leader. She leapt at Firestar but at the last instant, dropped to the ground and charged him.

Firestar leapt into the air to dodge the attack but Nightpaw twisted onto her back and caught the flame colored tom before tossing him off. Firestar landed on his feet before turning back to look at the young apprentice.

"Nice move, Nightpaw," he complemented her.

_Thanks, _Nightpaw replied before leaping at the flame colored tom. Firestar dodged out of the way but Nightpaw lashed out a sheathed paw and passed it harmlessly across Firestar's flank before scurrying out of range.

"At least you got a blow in that time," Firestar meowed before dropping into a crouch, "now, let's try some defensive moves." And with that, he leapt at Nightpaw, who dodged out of the way. When Firestar veered to charge her, she jumped out of the way before pushing his body off to the side.

"Nice job, Nightpaw," Firestar meowed, purring in approval, "but that was an easy move, let's try something harder."

They trained for quite a while until it was nearly sunhigh. When Firestar was about to call it halts, Nightpaw suddenly scented something odd. It smelled of ThunderClan and ShadowClan but at the same time, it did not.

Firestar bristled and Nightpaw knew he scented the same thing she did. _What is that? _She asked the ThunderClan leader.

_That's odd, _Firestar replied, _I can scent ShadowClan and ThunderClan but I can also scent StarClan_

_That's strange, _Nightpaw agreed, she didn't even know StarClan had a scent.

Firestar flattened his ears and Nightpaw followed his gaze in time to find a dark brown tabby tom, his fur speckled with stars, pad into the clearing. Nightpaw was surprised, never in the entire time that she has been in ThunderClan has she ever seen a StarClan cat that was not in her dreams.

And what surprised her most of all was who the StarClan cat was. She recognized him from her dream with StarClan though he did not speak with her. She also knew him from the stories she heard the queens tell their kits when she was still in the nursery.

The cat was known other than Tigerstar, former leader of ShadowClan.

Firestar glared at the starry cat but tried hard to remain calm, "Tigerstar," he meowed, coolly.

Tigerstar dipped his head, "I have not come to fight, Firestar," he meowed, "I cannot fight because I am dead. In fact, I don't even consider you an enemy anymore."

This caused shock to register in Firestar's emerald green gaze but he remained silent as Tigerstar went on, "StarClan fears something even more powerful than them is coming and they may not be able to stop this disaster from occurring," he paused for a moment before going on. "In fact, even the Place of No Stars, where I once resided, faces annihilation. We have joined with StarClan to try and prevail in these dark times and StarClan aloud me to join them."

"You? Out of all cats?" Firestar echoed.

Tigerstar nodded, "some cats from the Place of No Stars, or the dark forest as you probably call it, chose to continue to reside there. Scourge and my son, Hawkfrost, are among those."

"Then why did you chose to reside in StarClan?" Firestar asked.

Tigerstar purred slightly, "it is because StarClan had a duty for me to perform," he meowed.

_What duty was that? _Nightpaw asked silently.

Tigerstar looked at the black apprentice thoughtfully before replying, "I am suppose to aid the power of three and the fourth of fire in their quest."

Nightpaw felt confused by that but Firestar's eyes just went wide with surprise, "how do you know about that?" he asked.

"StarClan told me of it when I joined them, soon after SkyClan's ancestors joined them," Tigerstar replied.

_What's the fourth of fire? _Nightpaw asked.

"The fourth of fire is the fourth cat that is kin to Firestar and has unimaginable powers in his paws," Tigerstar explained, "much like the power of three." He looked directly at Nightpaw before meowing, "Nightpaw, you are not the fourth of fire but I gather you already knew that."

_I did but Bluestar told me that I have an important role in the revealing of the fourth of fire, _Nightpaw replied.

"You do," Tigerstar meowed, "it is your destiny to tell the fourth of fire of his destiny. You are destined to reveal who the fourth of fire is."

"But who is he?" Firestar asked suddenly.

Tigerstar shook his head, "I do not know," he meowed before looking up at the sky, "I have to go now. And you had better finish up here for the two storms are going to strike before nightfall. Goodbye Firestar, Nightpaw and good luck, may StarClan lit your path."

And with those final words, the spirit of Tigerstar disappeared and Nightpaw and Firestar were left, looking baffled and confused, in the shadows of the forest.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: woohoo, only two more chapters before the fourth of fire is revealed**

**Tigerstar: woohoo**

**Crimson: yay!!!!!**

**Blaze: and since the fourth of fire shall be revealed in chapter 25, I'm narrowing down the options from four to three**

**Tigerstar: ah, can I do it?**

**Blaze: fine**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Who do you think the fourth of fire is? (it has been narrowed down to three)**

**1. Aspenkit**

**2. Stormpaw**

**3. Flamingkit**

**Blaze: what's funny is it should be obvious by now**

**Tigerstar: truly now who is it?**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar with a sledgehammer) I'm telling you, wait until chapter 25**

**Crimson: yay! I can't wait until chapter 25**

**Tigerstar: neither can I**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter will come as soon as I can and the next chapter is your last chance to change your votes**


	26. Chapter 24: Attack of the Foxes

**Blaze: woohoo! Time for chapter 24**

**Tigerstar: yay! Only one more chapter until the revealing**

**Crimson: yay**

**Blaze: I know, I'm so happy**

**Crimson: so am I**

**Tigerstar: me too**

**Blaze: here's chapter 24**

Chapter 24

Attack of the Foxes

Shadows crisscrossed across the clearing and a snowy breeze drifted into the camp. Though the snowfall had stopped, the breeze was still chilly and it sent a shiver down Hollyleaf's spine. She lifted her muzzle to taste the evening air before letting out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Mousewhisker asked, looking at the black warrior in concern.

"Nothing, I just have this feeling something is going to happen soon," Hollyleaf replied before looking up at the sky. Dark storm clouds began to crawl into the endless blue surface and they held the sinister look of storm clouds.

"I smell rain on the way," Mousefur complained from where she was sitting beside Longtail outside the Elder's den.

"I think a storm is approaching," Lionblaze agreed, padding over to join them with his apprentice, Stormpaw, just behind him. Rosepaw, who sat beside the black warrior, got to her paws before padding over to Stormpaw.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Mousewhisker commented with a purr.

"Yeah," Hollyleaf replied before looking up into Mousewhisker's green eyes. Mousewhisker blinked before looking away and Hollyleaf purred in amusement.

"I smell rain on the way," Lionblaze commented.

"So does Mousefur," Hollyleaf commented. _But I can't help but feel that they are both right,_ she thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Mousewhisker asked her, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hollyleaf replied, gazing around the clearing. Suddenly, the clearing was plunged into darkness and Hollyleaf felt Mousewhisker vanish from her side.

_The sounds of battle where all around her, screeches of pain as cat fought furiously with another animal. Hollyleaf knew it wasn't cats that they were fighting, it was something much more dangerous._

_The scent of blood was all around, drowning out all of Hollyleaf's other senses and she noticed there were other creatures in the clearing. She couldn't get a good look at what the clan was fighting but she detected a familiar scent however._

_"Come on, we can drive them out," Hollyleaf heard Firestar's familiar call and she turned around to find the ThunderClan leader leaping into the battle. The familiar shape of Brambleclaw leapt into battle at his side and another cat joined him and Hollyleaf recognized him as Mousewhisker._

_The clearing grew darker as nightfall surrounded them, the moon was high in the sky but it did little to shed the darkness in the clearing. The breeze that drifted through the clearing was cold and carried with it was the screams of wounded cats and the salty scent of blood._

_A cat suddenly yowled in pain and it was cut off abruptly in the center of the clearing. Hollyleaf felt a spasm of pain go through her, three cats had been in the center of the clearing. Firestar, Brambleclaw and Mousewhisker were fighting in the center of the clearing but Hollyleaf realized one of them was killed._

_But who was it? Hollyleaf wanted to wail her question to StarClan, what's the point of having visions if I can't even see who is going to die?_

_The horribly frightening thing was the fact that three cats were the prime suspects as to who is going to die and every one of them she loved. Firestar was her grandfather, Brambleclaw was the father that had taken care of her when Leafpool gave her up and Mousewhisker was the true love of her life._

At that instant, she found herself blinked her eyes in time to find Mousewhisker and Lionblaze staring at her in concern. "Are you alright?" Mousewhisker asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Hollyleaf stammered, the horror of her vision still fresh in her mind.

Hollyleaf suddenly saw Stormpaw's eyes glaze over and turn a crimson red color. Their bloody color sent a shiver of horror go through Hollyleaf and she watched as Stormpaw turned his crimson gaze to the sky above.

At that instant, Firestar and Nightpaw hurried into the clearing. They gazed around but, seeming to notice nothing was wrong, took a deep breath to calm down.

Stormpaw, however, continued to stare up at the sky, his crimson red eyes seemed to be probing the sky above. He suddenly gasped and yowled, "the camp is going to be attacked!"

At that instant, a snarling sounded at the thorn tunnel and, because of Stormpaw's warning, Brambleclaw yowled, "queens and elders, get into the nursery and protect the kits. Apprentices, stay close to your mentors and everyone get ready for battle."

Firestar and Nightpaw hurried to Brambleclaw's side, as the snarling grew stronger. Stormpaw looked down and his eyes went back to their original green depths before he hurried to join Nightpaw.

"Cats will die now," the snarling voice sounded and the russet colored shape of a fox stalked into the open. Stormpaw gasped and Hollyleaf hurried to his side with Lionblaze just behind her.

"What's the matter, Stormpaw?" Lionblaze asked his apprentice.

"That's the same fox that attacked Nightpaw and I the day we meet you," Stormpaw whispered.

"And now cats will die," the fox snarled.

"But there is only one of you," Stormpaw snarled in reply, his green eyes flashing to crimson before they returned to their original green color.

This surprised Hollyleaf, first he warned them of the fox's attack and then his eyes flashed crimson. That's what really freaked Hollyleaf out, _why did his eyes flash crimson red? _She thought to herself.

"Attack!" the fox snarled before leaping straight at Stormpaw. Several more foxes poured into the clearing at the fox's snarl.

"ThunderClan attack!" Brambleclaw yowled and the clearing instantly exploded into battle. Hollyleaf leapt straight into the middle of the battle and leapt at a fox, sinking her claws into the fox's flank. The fox snarled and twisted around, driving the black warrior to the ground.

Hollyleaf scrambled to her paws before glaring at the fox, drawing her lips back in a snarl. She leapt at the fox but it dodged and lashed out with its claws, slashing Hollyleaf's flank.

Hollyleaf hissed in pain before whirling around but not before another fox leapt at her and brought her down, pinning her to the ground. The fox drew its lips back and prepared to sink them into the black warriors throat.

"No!" a yowl sounded and a gray and white streak flashed in front of Hollyleaf, crashing into the fox. Hollyleaf scrambled to her paws and leapt at the fox in front of her before sinking her teeth into its shoulder.

The fox snarled in pain before trying to shake her off but Hollyleaf sank her claws into its flank, causing drops of dark red blood to drip to the ground.

She looked up to survey the battle when she had the fox pinned and saw Firestar and Brambleclaw fighting side by side with three foxes. Lionblaze and Stormpaw where fighting side by side and Hollyleaf was shocked to find the dark gray apprentice's eyes were glowing a crimson red, the color of blood.

Mousewhisker leapt off of the fox as it, screeching, hurrying away from the gray and white cat. Mousewhisker hurried to Hollyleaf's side before looking at her, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Hollyleaf meowed, gently licking Mousewhisker's cheek, "come on, let's get back into the battle."

The battle raged onward, as the night grew darker, stars lit up the dark sky and a moon glowed in the middle of the sky. Cats fought furiously with cat as Hollyleaf dived herself deeper into the battle.

The battle was going badly, Hollyleaf could see that. Many cats were battling still and Hollyleaf could smell blood all around the clearing. She saw Lionblaze and Stormpaw fight their way to his side and she was surprised by the color of Stormpaw's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lionblaze asked, strangely, he was bleeding from a long cut on his flank. Stormpaw was bleeding from a bite on the shoulder and a cut on the flank but his crimson-red eyes still glowed with defiance.

"I'm fine, we're losing," Hollyleaf murmured, gazing at all the cats battling, "there are too many foxes."

"I'm going to BloodClan to ask Crimson for help," Stormpaw meowed, Hollyleaf was shocked to find how cold and dark his eyes were.

"I'll go to SkyClan," Lionblaze offered.

"I don't think we need to involve ShadowClan, two clans outta be enough," Hollyleaf mewed, just as three foxes leapt at them. She snarled at a fox as its claws sliced into her flank. Mousewhisker leapt onto its back and Hollyleaf slashed at its muzzle.

Lionblaze was fighting with the second fox while Stormpaw fought the third fox. The dark gray apprentice's claws dug deep into the fox's skin and he pinned it down before sinking his teeth into its neck.

The fox screeched in pain before tearing away from the dark gray apprentice and hurrying out of the clearing. "I'm going to find BloodClan," he yowled before hurrying away from the clearing.

"I'll go to SkyClan now," Lionblaze meowed before following his apprentice out of the camp.

_Oh StarClan, please keep them safe, _Hollyleaf thought as she and Mousewhisker leapt back into the battle.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: woohoo!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: yay!!!!**

**Crimson: only one more chapter, yay! I can't wait**

**Tigerstar: neither can I**

**Blaze: This is your final opportunity to vote on the poll as to who the fourth of fire is**

**Crimson: yeah, the fourth of fire will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Blaze: and if you're first guess was right, your name will still be on the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter will come as soon as I can**


	27. Chapter 25: The Fourth is Revealed

**Blaze: CONGRATULATIONS to _jaggedwing, Derild4921, Starwings1, MidnightGem23, NewProphecy, Rainstorm-Mosspath, Amazingly awesome person, feathercloud13, Lightkit, Skystripe, WildCroconaw, stealthclaw_, _EdwardCullenNowAndForever, PersonOfTheShadows, icethroat21, _****and _frostclaw88_, for guessing right on who the fourth of fire is.**

**Tigerstar: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!**

**Crimson: yeah**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 25 and thank you to everyone who has stayed with me for this long, free Tigerstar, Crimson, Stormpaw, Lionblaze and Jayfeather virtual plushies for everyone (smiles)**

Chapter 25

The Fourth is Revealed

Stormpaw hurried through the forest, his crimson-red eyes scanning the forest floor as he searched to see if any of the foxes followed him. He barely understood what happened to him, all he knew was his eyes were crimson and he wanted to protect his clan at all costs. That is the main reason why he was heading toward BloodClan to ask them for help.

Running over the intersecting borders of ShadowClan, SkyClan and BloodClan, he continued to run the only thought on his mind was he must help his clan.

He was deep in thought and suddenly found himself bursting into the clearing that was the BloodClan camp, the BloodClan deputy, Flame, leapt up in shock.

"S-Stormpaw?" he stammered his eyes wide with fear as Stormpaw passed his crimson gaze over the deputy.

"Where's my mother?" he demanded.

"I'll go get her," Flame promised before hurrying away toward a bramble thicket at the other end of the camp. Stormpaw waited, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Almost instantly, the bloody red look in his eyes faded back to its original green color.

Almost at once, Crimson came hurrying forward, her eyes widening in shock when she noticed the blood dripping from the wound in Stormpaw's side.

"What happened, Stormpaw?" she demanded.

Stormpaw took a deep breath, "do you remember the fox that attacked us during the snowstorm?" he asked.

Crimson winced, "how could I forget?" she replied.

"Well, it's attacking our clan now," Stormpaw meowed, "cats are getting injured and they could be getting killed. We need help, please help us, Crimson, before my clan gets slaughtered."

Crimson looked at her warriors, "we helped you before," she meowed, "Should we help them now?"

"I think we should," Flame meowed, "they might come here after all."

"I think that's a good idea," Crimson meowed before yowling, "all kits and queens stay in the nursery and everyone, who is prepared to fight, gather together."

Almost all the warriors gathered together while the queens gathered the kits together and went back into the nursery. Once all the warriors were gathered, Crimson looked at Stormpaw, "lead the way, Stormpaw," she ordered.

******

The battle was getting worse by the time Stormpaw returned. He pushed himself into the camp with BloodClan just behind him and he saw that Lionblaze had already gotten there with SkyClan.

Even with three clans, the foxes still outnumbered them and they were attacking the clans ferociously.

"BloodClan attack!" Crimson yowled before leaping into the battle. Stormpaw fought his way through the cats before he found himself next to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

"Thanks for bringing BloodClan here," Hollyleaf meowed, "but we're still outnumbered."

"Come on, we can't just sit here talking, let's get back into the battle," Stormpaw suggested before leaping at a nearby fox. He sank his claws into the fox's flank but it snarled and shook him off.

Stormpaw crashed to the ground and lay winded but before he could scramble to his paws, the fox pinned him down. Its jaws began to snap at Stormpaw's neck even as the dark gray apprentice struggled.

_Get off of me! _Stormpaw yowled silently. Suddenly, his eyes flashed crimson-red and the fox drew back, its eyes also flashing crimson red and it got off of Stormpaw before staring at him with shock in its eyes.

Stormpaw locked gazes with the fox, not knowing what else to do, he hissed silently, _do not attack the cats, attack your own kin._

The fox snarled before turning around and leaping at the fox that had pinned Hollyleaf to the ground. It pinned the other fox down before the first fox sank its teeth into the second foxes throat.

Hollyleaf stared at Stormpaw in shock as the crimson look vanished from his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked as he got to his paws and licked the wounds on his flank.

"I'm fine," Stormpaw meowed in reply before looking around.

Hollyleaf's eyes suddenly went wide with surprise as Firestar's familiar voice yowled, "come on, we can drive them out."

"Just like in my vision," She whispered, her eyes filling with horror. Stormpaw followed her gaze and saw Firestar, Brambleclaw and Mousewhisker dive into the center of the clan.

"NO!" Hollyleaf yowled in horror before launching herself into the center of the battle. She sprang at a fox and Stormpaw followed her, launching himself at a fox that was about to attack her from behind.

The fox snarled but when he locked gazes with Stormpaw, the dark gray apprentice's eyes flashed crimson and he meowed silently, _attack your own kin._

The fox released Stormpaw before throwing itself at the fox that was battling Hollyleaf. The two foxes started fighting in a whirlwind of slashing claws and flying fur.

"What was that about?" Hollyleaf gasped, looking a Stormpaw with a surprised look in her eyes.

"I-I don't know, I-I seem to have found another effect of my gift," Stormpaw stammered, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Gift?" Hollyleaf echoed.

Stormpaw nodded, "yes, I can see when a battle going to strike and now I can tell others what to do," he meowed.

"Are you sure about that?" Hollyleaf asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, watch!" Stormpaw meowed before whirling around and leaping at a fox that had Poppyfrost pinned. He locked gazes with the fox, his eyes flashed crimson and the fox's eyes turned crimson. Stormpaw snarled silently, _attack your own kin._

The fox scrambled to its paws before, snarling, it leapt at the fox that was about to attack Hollyleaf. Those two foxes went down in a snarling whirlwind of fur and blood and Hollyleaf stared at him in shock.

"Wow," she gasped in surprise, "you do have a strange gift."

"I do," Stormpaw meowed in reply.

_Stormpaw, _Stormpaw looked over his shoulder in time to find his sister, Nightpaw, padding toward him. Her dark blue eyes held a strange emotion in their depths and Stormpaw couldn't figure out what that feeling was.

_What is it? _Stormpaw thought, looking curiously at the black apprentice.

_Come with me, _Nightpaw meowed

"Why? I have to fight for my clan," Stormpaw protested.

_Please, there is something I have to tell you, something that you need to know, _Nightpaw replied.

Stormpaw sighed before looking at Hollyleaf, "will you be alright?" he asked the black warrior.

"I'll be fine," Hollyleaf meowed before diving back into the midst of the battle. Stormpaw turned around and hurried after Nightpaw as she turned around and led the way toward the medicine cats den.

Nightpaw glanced back once to make sure the young apprentice was still following her before slipping into the den. Stormpaw followed her before gazing around the strangely familiar den.

"What did you want to tell me?" Stormpaw asked his sister.

_Stormpaw, something dark is coming, more dark and dangerous than anything before, _Nightpaw meowed in reply, looking directly at Stormpaw and he realized he was serious.

"I could have told you that," Stormpaw muttered.

Nightpaw stared at Stormpaw before turning her gaze to the sky above, _there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. But the three will not be alone for a time will come when a fourth shall arise. The blood of the past will arise again and seek vengeance. And the four alone may be able to save their clans._

Stormpaw's eyes went wide with surprise, "that's what Jayfeather meant by the fourth of fire," he gasped.

Nightpaw nodded, _exactly, _she replied.

"So are you here to tell me that you are the fourth of fire?" Stormpaw asked, "it seems likely, you have been given a gift by StarClan."

Nightpaw purred in amusement, _no, Stormpaw, I only have this gift because I cannot speak, _she meowed, _no, Stormpaw, I am not the fourth of fire._

Stormpaw stared at the black apprentice, "then who is?" he asked.

Nightpaw purred, _you are, _she whispered, _you are the fourth of fire, Stormpaw._

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: yay! The fourth of fire has been revealed!**

**Crimson: yay!**

**Tigerstar: yay! I was right**

**Crimson: so was I**

**Blaze: yup, only two more chapters until the synopsis of the next book and you can still guess as to who is going to die, it is going to be revealed in the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yay! That's cool**

**Blaze: yup so please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	28. Chapter 26: Sacrifice

**Blaze: woohoo, it's time for chapter 26 and congratulations to silverwstripe and Becca, they were the only ones who got who will die in this chapter right.  
**

**Crimson: yay! This is getting good**

**Blaze: yup**

**Crimson: where's Tigerstar?**

**Blaze: he was getting on my nerves so I gave him the day off**

**Crimson: oh okay**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 26**

Chapter 26

Sacrifice

The night was dark and chilly breezes drifted into the clearing as the ThunderClan, SkyClan and BloodClan warriors fought with the foxes. Lionblaze gazed around and leapt at a nearby fox, sinking his claws in and then sank his teeth into the fox's shoulder.

The fox snarled and shook the golden warrior off before pinning him down. Lionblaze threw the fox off before scrambling to his paws.

"Nightpaw?" he meowed, suddenly coming face to face with the black apprentice.

_Find Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, there is something I have to tell you, _Nightpaw meowed before turning around and disappeared into the throng of cat.

Lionblaze gazed around before spotting Hollyleaf talking with Jayfeather and hurrying over to join them, dodging around Cloudtail, who was locked in a furious battle with a fox.

"Nightpaw wants to talk to us," he meowed.

"Now?! But we are in the middle of a battle," Hollyleaf protested, Lionblaze noticed there was a slight haunted look in her eyes.

"Let's just go," Jayfeather meowed before hurrying toward the black apprentice, who stood beside her brother outside the apprentice den.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Lionblaze asked.

Nightpaw purred, _I know you've spent all this time searching for the fourth of fire, _she meowed silently, _StarClan told me a few nights ago that I am to reveal who the fourth of fire is to you._

"Is that why you called us here for?" Jayfeather asked, curiously.

Nightpaw dipped her head, _yes, I called you here to reveal who the fourth of fire is, _she meowed.

"Well, who is it?" Hollyleaf demanded.

Nightpaw dipped her head in the direction of her brother, _Stormpaw is the fourth of fire, _she meowed.

"That cannot be," Jayfeather protested, "the fourth of fire is related to Firestar."

"I am related to Firestar," Stormpaw meowed quietly, "Firestar and Scourge are half brothers. Nightpaw told me this after she told me that I am the fourth of fire."

Hollyleaf gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, "so I'm related to Scourge," she meowed.

"All of us are related to him," Stormpaw meowed.

"Alright, now that we know who the fourth of fire is, what are we suppose to do now?" Jayfeather asked.

The screeches of the battle were getting louder and louder as they spoke and the scent of blood filled the air. Lionblaze gazed up at the night sky before meowing, "I think we should get back to the battle."

"Good idea," Hollyleaf meowed before turning around and leaping back into the battle. Lionblaze followed her, leaping at the fox that had the SkyClan warrior, Robinheart, pinned.

He sank his claws and teeth into the fox's neck, the fox struggled free before tossing the golden warrior off. Robinheart scrambled to her paws before leaping at the fox and sinking her claws into the flank.

Lionblaze leapt at the fox before sinking his claws into the fox's throat. The fox snarled in pain but its struggle became weaker before it fell to the ground, limp.

"Thanks, Lionblaze," Robinheart meowed, her green eyes glowing with admiration.

"You're welcome, come on, let's get back into the battle," Lionblaze meowed before he and Robinheart leapt into battle side by side. They fought their way into the center of the clearing and he suddenly found his apprentice facing a fox nearly twice his size.

Lionblaze dropped into a crouch, getting ready to leap at the fox but Stormpaw hissed, "stay out of it, Lionblaze."

"No way," Lionblaze protested but before he could leap at the fox, his eyes locked with Stormpaw's. Stormpaw's eyes flashed to crimson and Lionblaze suddenly heard a command in his mind, _stay out of this, this one is mine._

Lionblaze relaxed his stance and stared in stunned admiration as Stormpaw's eyes went back to green and he faced the bigger fox. "This is it, isn't it, Demon?" he snarled.

"It is," the bigger fox snarled in reply, causing several cats to gasp in surprise even as the battle went on. The foxes were still fighting but many of them were watching the exchange between the lead fox and the young apprentice.

Stormpaw drew his lips back in a snarl before leaping at the bigger fox but Demon dodged out of the way and lashed out its' claws. The claws made contact with Stormpaw's flank and he hissed in pain as blood welled from the wound.

He crashed into the ground but scrambled to his paws before leaping at Demon. Lionblaze suddenly saw a fox starting to creep up on Stormpaw's blind side but before he could leap at him, Brambleclaw pushed his way through the crowd.

With a yowl, he leapt at the fox and Stormpaw leapt at the lead fox, taking him down. Demon snarled as Stormpaw sank his claws into the fox's pelt. Brambleclaw killed the fox he was fighting as swiftly as he could before looking at Stormpaw.

Stormpaw snarled at Demon, his eyes flashing to crimson as he leapt at the fox. Demon leapt at him and lashed out his claws, connecting with the dark gray apprentice. Stormpaw yowled in pain and lost his balance before crashing onto his side. Lionblaze stiffened but because of Stormpaw's order, he couldn't move to help him.

Demon pinned the dark gray apprentice down and yowled, "now you shall die," before sinking its' teeth into Stormpaw's throat.

Stormpaw yowled in pain and Brambleclaw drew his lips back into a snarl before leaping at Demon and carrying the fox off of Stormpaw.

Stormpaw scrambled to his paws before staring wide eyed at the ThunderClan deputy. Demon snarled before throwing Brambleclaw off and pinning him down while he lay winded.

"You idiot, I would have left your clan alone had you just given me the offsprings of Crimson," Demon snarled, baring its teeth before sinking its teeth into Brambleclaw's throat.

Brambleclaw let out a yowl of pain and Stormpaw yowled, "Brambleclaw! NO!" With that, his eyes flaring a crimson rage, Stormpaw leapt at Demon and carried the lead fox off of the ThunderClan deputy.

He pinned the fox down before snarling, "you've done enough harm to my clan," before sinking his teeth into Demon's throat.

Demon snarled in pain and struggled to get free, clawing at Stormpaw's pelt with his claws but his struggling was growing weaker. Soon, the fox's eyes glaze over and its' body went limp.

Stormpaw got off of Demon's limp body and stared down at it in shock before hurrying over to Brambleclaw's side. Lionblaze, seeming to be freed from the compulsion Stormpaw had used on him, hurried to the ThunderClan deputy's side with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather just behind him.

Brambleclaw's throat was matted with blood and his eyes were rapidly clouding over. Jayfeather put a paw to his chest as the fox's, seeing their dead leader, snarled in fear and tore away from their opponents before fleeing from the camp. The ThunderClan, SkyClan and BloodClan cats, yowling a challenge, were hard on their paws.

"He's still alive," Jayfeather gasped before looking at Stormpaw, "go to my den and get some marigold."

"No," Brambleclaw rasped out, causing Jayfeather to look at him.

"You need help, Brambleclaw," Jayfeather meowed, Lionblaze could hear the grief in his voice.

"It's too late for me," Brambleclaw rasped out, his eyes were still glazing over rapidly, "there is nothing you can do for me. StarClan warned me this was going to be happening soon."

"No, you can't go," Hollyleaf gasped, her eyes filled with grief.

"I have to, Hollyleaf," Brambleclaw meowed.

The clans suddenly parted as a yowl of grief sounded and Squirrelflight pushed her way into the clearing, closely followed by Firestar. "Brambleclaw, no!" she yowled, dropping into a crouch beside the ThunderClan deputy.

Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight and purred, "I have to go, Squirrelflight," he whispered, "I love you."

"No, Brambleclaw, please don't go," Squirrelflight wailed.

"I have to, Squirrelflight, my time is up," Brambleclaw whispered before looking up as Firestar sat down beside his daughter, "good luck in the dark times to come, Firestar," he meowed, "I'm sure you're going to need it."

Firestar nodded, grief in his eyes, "thank you." He whispered, "I'll miss you, you have been a great deputy, helping me and the clan through the dark times, when Graystripe was missing to now. The clan couldn't have had a better deputy."

"Thank you, Firestar," Brambleclaw meowed, "but I'm sure you'll find a better deputy." He turned his gaze to the sky above and purred in amusement, as a silvery light seemed to be seen around. Lionblaze seemed to see two cats pad down from StarClan, one was the familiar dark brown shape of Tigerstar and the other was the blue gray shape of Bluestar.

"I have to go now," Brambleclaw whispered before looking at Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Stormpaw. "Take care of the clans, all four of you. The power of the stars are in your paws and may StarClan lit your path." Brambleclaw's last few words were whispers, only to be heard by the power of three and the fourth of fire. Brambleclaw sighed before closing his eyes, his body went limp as his spirit went to join StarClan forever.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: (sniffles) I cried when I typed this chapter (wipes tears with tissue)**

**Crimson: (cries) that was so sad (grabs tissue and wipes eyes)**

**Tigerstar: what's with you two? And how did Brambleclaw know about the prophecy?**

**Crimson: It was sad that Blaze decided to kill Brambleclaw off**

**Blaze: and StarClan told him when they warned him he was going to die**

**Tigerstar: oh, that is sad, it's like Cinderpelt from **_**Twilight**_

**Crimson: that was kind of the idea**

**Blaze: yeah, please review, next chapter will come as soon as I can**


	29. Chapter 27: Dark Dawn

**Blaze: yeah, it's the last chapter**

**Crimson: woohoo**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: here's chapter 27**

Chapter 27

Dark Dawn

The air was filled with grief after Brambleclaw's death, Jayfeather could feel waves of grief coming off of Firestar as well as Squirrelflight. He was still in shock that the former ThunderClan deputy knew about the prophecy they now knew four were apart of.

He could feel the shocked waves coming off of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and the newly found fourth of fire, Stormpaw. "Goodbye Brambleclaw," Hollyleaf whispered, pressing her nose into the dark brown tom's getting cold fur.

"Good bye, Brambleclaw," Lionblaze and Stormpaw whispered, also pressing their noses into Brambleclaw's fur. Jayfeather moved to sit in front of Brambleclaw's head and raised his muzzle to the ground before meowing the words that would led the former ThunderClan deputy to StarClan.

"Brambleclaw's dead?" the question was repeated throughout the entire clan and Firestar stood up before making his way over to the highledge. Jayfeather suddenly heard a voice whisper in the wind, he knew this was supposed to be only for Firestar so he ignored it.

Firestar sat down on top of the highledge as the clan gathered around in a semi-circle around the highledge. Jayfeather got to his paws before he, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Stormpaw padded over to stand close to the highledge. He scented Nightpaw's familiar scent as she made her way to Stormpaw's side, waves of grief came off of the young apprentice as well.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, "the clans have witnessed a tragedy today. Brambleclaw has gone to hunt with StarClan."

Murmurs of grief came up from throughout the clan and Hollyleaf suddenly meowed something to low for Jayfeather to hear. "You did well in the battle, Rosepaw," she meowed.

"Thanks," Rosepaw meowed in reply.

"You did well as well, Toadpaw," Brightheart meowed, padding to join the group just behind Jayfeather. Jayfeather noticed that an unspoken message passed between the ginger and white warrior and the black warrior.

"We will pay our respects to Brambleclaw and I'll name the deputy soon," Firestar meowed before he disappeared into his den. Jayfeather heard Hollyleaf and Brightheart get to their paws before padding over to the highledge.

"Where are Hollyleaf and Brightheart going?" Jayfeather asked his brother.

"They are going to ask Firestar if he can make Rosepaw and Toadpaw into warriors," Stormpaw was the one that replied, his voice was subdued and Jayfeather turned his sightless blue gaze onto him.

"Are you alright, Stormpaw?" he asked.

"It was my fault, Brambleclaw died," Stormpaw whispered, "Demon was about to kill me but Brambleclaw sacrificed himself to save me."

"It's not your fault, Stormpaw," Lionblaze meowed, "he knew what he was doing."

"I still feel it is my fault," Stormpaw meowed in that same subdued voice.

"It's not your fault," Jayfeather meowed, "Brambleclaw knew what he was doing."

Stormpaw didn't reply but went back to his silent brooding and Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze, "he's really depressed," he commented, "I'd get him some thyme but I'm not sure if it'll help him or not."

"I think he just needs time to think it over," Lionblaze meowed.

"What's the matter with Stormpaw?" Hollyleaf's voice asked as the black warrior padded to her brother's side.

"He feels it is his fault that Brambleclaw died," Jayfeather replied.

"It was my fault," Stormpaw murmured.

"It was not your fault, Stormpaw," Hollyleaf meowed, "Brambleclaw knew what she was doing."

Stormpaw sighed before fallings silent. _Does he really blame himself for Brambleclaw's death? _Jayfeather thought to himself, feeling a pang of sympathy for the young apprentice.

******

Hollyleaf gazed at the young apprentice before sighing and gazing threw the throng of cats as Crimson and Leafstar padded forward to join Firestar, who had just appeared from his den. Firestar padded down from the highledge and sat down below the ledge.

"ThunderClan thanks you for your help," he meowed, dipping his head to the two leaders.

"We were happy to help," Leafstar meowed, dipping her head, "you've helped us so much in the past."

"And we knew the foxes were likely to come to one of our clans next," Crimson added, "so we thought it would be better if we fought together rather than alone."

"ThunderClan thanks you," Firestar repeated in a grief filled voice.

"I'm sorry about Brambleclaw, Firestar," Leafstar meowed, resting her tail comfortingly on the ThunderClan leader's shoulder.

"Thank you," Firestar murmured.

Leafstar dipped her head before raising her muzzle and yowling, "let's go, SkyClan." With that, she led her warriors out of the ThunderClan camp.

Crimson stayed a while and padded over to Stormpaw's side, "what's the matter, Stormpaw?" she asked.

"It's my fault Brambleclaw died," Stormpaw whispered.

"I don't think so, Stormpaw," Crimson meowed. "You can't be to blame for Brambleclaw's death unless you killed him yourself. And you did take out Demon so we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"I still feel it's my fault, he died saving me," Stormpaw murmured.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Crimson meowed, resting her tail comfortingly on Stormpaw's shoulder before lifting her muzzle and yowling, "BloodClan, let's go home." With that, she turned around and led her clan out of the ThunderClan camp.

Hollyleaf watched her go before turning around and scanning the throng of cats, looking for one cat in particular. A moment later, a gray and white shape pushed his way through the cats and Hollyleaf let out a sigh of relief.

"Mousewhisker, you're alright," she meowed, happily.

Mousewhisker purred slightly, "I don't feel alright," he meowed and Hollyleaf noticed he was bleeding from a bite on his shoulder and many scratches laced his body.

Hollyleaf padded to his side before pressing herself against him, "I'm glad you're alright," she meowed.

Mousewhisker twisted his head to lick Hollyleaf's head, "are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf meowed, twining her tail with his before they padded to join Jayfeather, Lionblaze, a subdued Stormpaw and Nightpaw.

Firestar was silent for a few moments as the rest of the clan paid their respects to the fallen ThunderClan deputy. "It is nearly dawn," he began once everyone, but Squirrelflight, who stayed at Brambleclaw's side, was settled, "but we need a new deputy. But before I name the new deputy, I have another duty to perform, Rosepaw and Toadpaw, come here."

Rosepaw and Toadpaw looked in surprise and glanced at their mentors, Hollyleaf and Brightheart nodded to their apprentice, respectively and they rose to their paws before making their way to stand in front of the ThunderClan leader.

"These two apprentices fought bravely in the battle with the foxes and it is time they gained their warrior names," Firestar began before gazing up at the rapidly fading stars above.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the warrior code and I command them to you as warriors in their turn," Firestar meowed before looking down at the two apprentices.

"Rosepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? To protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do," Rosepaw meowed confidently.

"I do," Toadpaw replied, calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Toadpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Toadpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar stepped forward before resting his muzzle on Toadpelt's bowed head. He licked Firestar's shoulder before stepping back to join the other warriors.

"Rosepaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Rosewing. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar declared, stepping forward to rest his muzzle on Rosewing's bowed head. Rosewing licked his shoulder before stepping back to stand beside Hollyleaf.

"Rosewing! Toadpelt! Rosewing! Toadpelt!" the clan chanted.

Firestar waited until the clamor calmed down before he began to speak again, "Rosewing, Toadpelt, as according to tradition, you are to guard the camp while the rest of us sleep. Since it is already morning, you'll do that tonight," he meowed.

Rosewing and Toadpelt nodded and Firestar gazed around, "I've delayed this for too long, it is time to name the new deputy," he mewed before gazing sadly at Brambleclaw's body before looking up at the sky.

"I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," Firestar paused for a moment, gazing at the cats that were gathered around them.

"Hollyleaf will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Firestar announced.

Hollyleaf's eyes went wide with surprise. Meas _ThunderClan deputy. Why would Firestar choose me to become deputy? _She thought to herself.

"Congratulations," Mousewhisker meowed, purring as he pressed himself close to Hollyleaf before stepping away.

Hollyleaf, her eyes still wide with surprise, padded over to join Firestar, "Firestar, ThunderClan," she began, nervously, "I-I never thought I would be chosen for position of deputy. I promise I will try hard to be a good deputy though I know I'll never be as good a deputy as Brambleclaw."

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" the clan chanted.

Hollyleaf gazed around the clearing but a sinister feeling swam through her and she gazed up at the sky. The sun was beginning its ascent into the sky but it was a dark red color. As the dark sun made its way into the sky, Hollyleaf felt it was a sinister omen.

_I am ThunderClan deputy now, _she thought to herself, gazing up at the dark sun, _but I know our problems are not over yet. Something dark is coming but I don't know what it is. But I have this feeling it may be something we will be unable to stop._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm finally done with **_**Fourth of Fire.**_

**Tigerstar: Yay!**

**Crimson: yay!**

**Blaze: the next chapter is the summary of the next book in my Bloody Skies series**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Crimson: I can't wait, when are you going to post it**

**Blaze: once I get everyone's feedback on the ending**

**Tigerstar: that sucks**

**Crimson: language, Tijyslar**

**Tigerstar: hey! I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore**

**Blaze: **_**I **_**said I wouldn't call you that anymore**

**Crimson: **_**I **_**made no promise**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, next book will be posted as soon as I can**


	30. Synopsis of Bloody Skies Book Three

**Blaze: here's the full summary of Apocalypse, the next and final book in my Bloody Skies series**

**Tigerstar: yay! I can't wait until you post it**

**Crimson: neither can I, am I going to be in it?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Tigerstar: what about me?**

**Blaze: yup, you're going to be apprenticed in this book**

**Tigerstar: you mean, the reincarnation of me?**

**Blaze: yup so here's the synopsis of the next book**

Synopsis:

Bloody Skies Book Three: Apocalypse

ThunderClan have survived the fox attack but things aren't going well. The three chosen ones have revealed the traitor in the clan, Leafpool and Sandstorm have gone missing and the fourth of fire has been revealed.

Hollyleaf is tempted to follow a dark path because of the visions she can't seem to control, Lionblaze is in love but a shocking betrayal will change his entire life. Jayfeather learns something is coming but he doesn't know what, and Stormpaw can sense change is in the air. An old, evil enemy thought to be dead is rising in the shadows and the clans must unite or face annihilation.

**Blaze: I'm going to post the Allegiances and the Prologue today but I will not be able to update until next week since my dad and sister think I have an addiction to Fanfiction**

**Tigerstar: you kind of do**

**Blaze: shut up**


End file.
